Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Ten Destiny Stones, each holding immense power, but together? They could bring the end to our Universe. Now ten worlds must work together in order to stop the monster known as Zoras. Expect major death. Inspired by Avengers Infinity War. No spoilers. New cover image by TheExcadrillComics.
1. Trailer 1 (Updated)

The first shot opens up with the surface of Mars. **"There was an idea."** Goku is grabbing his mouth while looking horrified.

"To bring together, a group of strong people." Maka and Soul slowly wakes up from a pile of rubble as Byakuya and Renji look down at him before glancing at each other.

"To see if we could become…...something more." Tatsumi looks out the window as Mine walks up to him, running a hand across his left cheek. He reaches out and gently holds it, closing his eyes.

"So when they needed us, we could fight the battles…." Natsu crosses his arms while looking through a hologram.

"That they never could." Issei fixes his Boosted Gear before he smiles at Rias, who returns his smile. The title screens of Dragonball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Seven Deadly Sins, Code Geass, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, My Hero Academia, Highschool DxD and Akame Ga Kill appear.

Meliodas, Goku, Azazel, Erza and Najenda hear something crash outside of Kuoh Town. **"In time, you will know how it feels to lose everything."** Curious, Azazel opens the door, only to see the citizens running for their lives. **"To feel so desperately that you're right, but to fail all the same."** A school bus is seen driving as a green head of hair is resting against the window. The student, who is revealed to be Izuku Midoriya lifts his head as he feels the ground rumbling. Looking out the window, his eyes widened in shock as a large metallic spire is stabbed in the middle of Musutafu, his peers also poking out their heads to see what was going on.

" **Dread it…"** Spirit, Jellal, Susanoo, Howzer, Android 18 and Sona are seen in the middle of a destroyed city.

" **Run from it."** Esdeath walks over the corpses of innocent people before presenting someone with a white stone.

" **Destiny still arrives."** A dark portal appears out of nowhere before Zoras walks in, a deep glare on his face.

"Evacuate the cities." Izuku, in a new cyber suit, flips in the air before he slams an axe on the side of a ship, holding on tight.

"Activate all defenses." Gohan screams as he tries to pull two pieces of machinery close, lightning running through his body. A masked woman throws a lance forward, causing a person in the shadows to move his body.

"And get this guy a Nightmare." The figure walks out of the shadows, revealing it to be a smiling Lelouch, wearing his Zero Outfit, minus the helmet. Kallen smiles in relief. The next shot shows the Lancelot lands on the ground. Lord Death spins his scythe with a serious expression. Sirzechs summons a large red magic circle before lowering his hands. Three more spires fall out of the sky, crashing into Crocus. Kenpachi swings a punch at one of the monsters while Akame blocks a punch from another mouth, impaling her sword through its chest. Izuku tries to do a Detroit Smash on Zoras, only for him to be grabbed by the neck and slammed on the ground, hard.

" **Fun isn't something one would expect when cleansing the Multiverse."** Elizabeth is pinned on the ground before a hand reaches in to grab her left eye, causing her to scream in agony. The next shot shows Zoras putting a green gem into his chest plate. **"But this?"** Goku looks up as Zoras opens his palm, summoning green, blue and black energy. **"It does bring a smile to my face."** Zoras grabs Goku by the hair before punching him on the ground. Mine loads her Imperial Arm Pumpkin while standing with the Pro Heroes and Soul Reapers. Naruto looks at everyone before he pulls out two kunai. A ship flies over the battlefield, firing its turret while the pilot screams. The combined forces charge forward while Zoras' army charges as well. The last shot shows all the heroes running forward, ready to fight for their lives.

 **Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse**

Mikazuki Augus of Tekkadan stands up, shirtless with bandages covering his chest. He pants as he looks at the people who saved him. "Who the hell are you guys?" The saviors are revealed to be the crew of the Bebop, with Faye Valentine raising a brow at him, Jet Black giving a stern look, Edward pulling off her goggles while grinning, and Spike Spiegel smiling while giving him a small wave.

 **Okay, so I decided to do the first trailer of Avengers Infinity War for this story. I gave it some thought, and decided to include Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans and Cowboy Bebop. Now for those who keep asking about One Piece, let me give you my honest opinion.**

 **I don't like the series. I mean don't get me wrong, it has some cool moments, but….it's too weird in my opinion, like Attack On Titan. I tried to get into those shows, but I couldn't really keep my interest. That's why I didn't include those series, sorry. As for RWBY, I was contemplating whether to add them, but after seeing someone else use them in his Avengers story, I decided to avoid that since I'd rather not copy him. Hate me if you want, don't read the story if you don't want to, it really doesn't matter cause Fanfiction is meant for fun, nothing more, nothing else.**

 **And for the villains, the Hieratics, the cloaked guys from the last trailer, what I meant when I said I needed help making them, I didn't mean have old villains BE the generals. While there are a few I can try to add, those ten and Zoras HAVE to be original. So the guy who asked for Muscular from My Hero Academia, he can be in, but not one of the Hieratics. Just wanted to clarify. If you guys do have questions, please message me.**

 **The next chapter I post will be the second chapter, which will show more cool events, as well as show the official anime list for the worlds being introduced.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys will like this tail and if there are team ups you wanna see, tell me, as well as any cross world pairings(which basically means pairings with two characters from different worlds. Example: Natsu x Akame.)**


	2. Trailer 2 (Updated)

**Hello everyone. Now you're wondering why the hell I'm doing a story like this, and the answer must be pretty obvious….in honor of Avengers Infinity War, THE BEST MARVEL MOVIE SINCE CIVIL WAR, WINTER SOLDIER AND BLACK PANTHER. Yes, I seriously enjoyed that movie and looking back at my Fairy Tail Wrath of the Dragon…...I kinda saw how dumb that was. So I decided to do my own version of Infinity War, with OCs and ten anime worlds working together to stop this foe. Instead of Infinity Stones, there will be items known as the Eight Destiny Gems(yes, mocking at your discretion.) Now I will try to make connects and even a Convergence(which means merging), plus imagine all the interactions.**

 **This preview will mainly focus on the second trailer of Infinity War since I liked that one a bit more. I won't update this until the middle of May since I honestly do not want to spoil anything cause that movie EXCEEDS expectations. Now without further adieu…..here we go.**

The shot opens with a wide shot of Karakura Town as something appears to be falling from the sky.

" **The entire time I knew him, he only had one mission."** Ban, Maka, Suzaku and Tatsumi look up into the sky.

" **To wipe out all of life in the Multiverse."** The next shot shows the Occult Research Club looking out the window as a large meteor began to fall from the sky.

" **If he gets all ten Destiny Gems."** A shot shows a figure putting a black gem in his chestplate, next to a green and blue one. A male in advanced cyber armor walks up. **"He could do it with a thought."** He then snaps his fingers. **"Just like that."**

Meliodas sit on the couch, listening closely. "What's his name?" Meliodas asks while tilting his head as the male leans against the window.

" **Zoras."** A large titan removes his helmet, showing his long black horns and burning yellow eyes. In the next shot, Izuku Midoriya puts on his mask before he bounces off the walls using his Full Cowling.

"We've got one advantage." Lelouch says as Gohan is seen flying towards a massive star cruiser before he increases his speed. "He's coming to us." The Thirteen Court Guard open a door, revealing a pure white stone inside a large glass case. "We have what Zoras wants, so that's what we use." Diane looks down at Elizabeth with concern as her left eye begins to glow. A wide shot of Japan is shown as All Might, Kallen, Makarov, Piccolo and Leone walk out an airship. Naruto shakes hands with All Might while smiling. Kisuke Urahara then shows a hologram of eight stones before Night Raid, the crew of the Bebop and Mikazuki walk out of a ship.

"Okay, let's talk about the plan." Spike said as Izuku, Natsu, Death the Kid, Goku, Tatsumi, and Ichigo. "It sounds good, but it sucks. But let me make the plan, and that way it could work." Everyone looks at him like he grew three heads as Goku grins. Ichigo puts a hand on his face while shaking his head.

"Wow."

(Coming soon)

A large amount of transports, carrying Shinobi, Rune Knights, Soul Reapers, Tekkadon, Devils and Nightmares began to fly through the fields of Liones. The Guren stands tall with Mount Lady standing next to it. Gildarts' robes flapped in the air as he clenches his fist.

" **The end….is near."**

Laxus, Gilthunder and Kakashi launch a large bolt of lightning in a room, causing Orga to cover their eyes. One of Zero's large airship slowly crash into the ground.

" **When I'm done."** Zoras closes his eyes while tears run down his cheeks. He reaches out to hold his wife's hand as they walk away from a cheering crowd before he is shown to be walking alone in a wildfire. **"Only a quarter of the Multiverse will be left."** Vegeta falls on the ground before a boot slams on his head. He screams in agony as Zoras adds pressure to his head while ten cloaked figures watch. Zoras lifts the Four Star Dragonball before he slowly crushes it, causing it to crack slowly until it shattered.

Jet pumps his shotgun in the air.

Issei summons his Boosted Gear.

Naruto crosses his arms, carrying two kunai before activating his Nine Tails form, charging with everyone else. The walls of Night Raid collapses as monsters charge in.

" **Perfectly balanced."** Merlin summons small steps as Spike jumps on each one before Death the Kid fires his Death Gun. **"As all things should be."** Diane looks up with a glare as she holds a beaten King in her hand. Naruto screams in pain as a hand slowly pulls out Kurama while a female smiles before shushing him. The Swordfish II fires on the monsters, trying to kill as many as the pilot could as more appear. Monsters jump on the Barbados, causing it to fall on its back as they began to rip it apart. All Might is on his knees as Zoras stands a few feet away, looking at him with sympathetic eyes. **"I hope they remember you."** The Symbol of Peace stands up with an angry expression. Zoras then jumped in the air, bringing down his sword before Meliodas blocks it with his sword Lostvayne. The Titan glares at him as he slowly pushed in closer, causing Meliodas to scream as he activates his Demon Power.

 **Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse**

"Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said as he shook hands with the male who talked to Goku and the others before.

" **Name's Prodigy."** He said as Izuku ooh'd.

"So you wanna use our hero names? Okay, I am Deku." Under his helmet, Prodigy raises a brow.The next shot then shows Izuku jumping off the debris of the warship before Ichigo flies next to him, catching him by the arm.

 **May 20th(hopefully)**

 **So that's it, this is the second trailer. Now, I will show which anime are going to be included as I will not add EVERY anime since that is honestly a hassle.**

 **DBZ(since beings like Zeno and Beerus would probably just end things in one chapter and that's no fun, am I right?)**

 **Bleach**

 **Naruto(when he is Hokage, but Boruto isn't born)**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Soul Eater**

 **Code Geass**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Akame Ga Kill**

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Highschool DxD**

 **Now if you hate any of these…..can't blame you for hating Naruto since I kinda lost interest a while back, but it's not School Days, thank god. Now I do need some help creating the ten cloaked figures helping Zoras conquer the Multiverse, so if you guys have an idea of an OP, yet beatable villain, plus let me know through personal messaging. And those who have watch Infinity War, please don't spoil anything for people cause that is just a dick move. And there WILL be major deaths, who it will be, I will ask you guys.**

 **Next time: The beginning of the END.**


	3. Chapter 1: Beginning of the end

**Well…...here we are. It's all been leading to this….the first official trailer for Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse. I am a bit shocked and happy with the amount of followers the past two trailers, so I will keep working on this story. Keep in mind while this does borrow Infinity War and some other Marvel movies, it will also be a unique story in it of itself. So regarding who meets who and the team ups, please let me know who you wanna see interact cause there will be quite a few funny talks. And….I'm not gonna sugarcoat it…..I got rid of Yu Yu Hakusho and replaced it with Soul Eater. Now before you all give me hell for the broken promise I made, I have not seen all the show, maybe a few clips at best. Whereas I have seen the whole anime of Soul Eater and know a bit about the Manga so I thought it would be easier for me. If you are angry, I am sorry. Seriously, I feel like a jerk. Now another thing I would like to announce is the discovery of two more Destiny Gems: Mind and Unity. I thought it would better to have two more Gems in two more worlds so they actually have a reason to join the fight. Now I will answer the reviews like I always do: in public.**

 **Treyalexander63917: I'm glad you are.**

 **Crosheo: I know dude.**

 **Guest: I will and the reason I didn't add RWBY is cause someone else is using them and I have never seen Danganronpa. Hahaha, I know how you feel about Thor coming, which is why I updated the trailers.**

 **Ink: Sorry, not a One Piece fan, Iron Blooded Orphans are in, don't think Yugioh would fit much and I honestly need to watch Fate/Stay.**

 **Guest 2: Well I don't wanna overflow myself, ya know? I mean I have to try and balance all the characters and the relationships, and adding more than 12 is just a pain.**

 **Leo0074: Well thanks for insult my work. Oh, and I do follow your Fairy Tail/Bleach crossover, just saying.**

 **Black fang: Oh yeah, there's definitely gonna be major death in this story. PS, don't spoil anymore for people okay?**

 **Omni warrior: Well that's not much of a reason my friend. Yeah, Infinity War broke me.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Alright, I'll keep that pairing in mind.**

 **PabloWRY: Okay dude, I will.**

 **Guest 3: I was thinking of killing half of their Peerages since it would be extremely emotional. And we will learn more about the ten Destiny Gems later on.**

 **Guest 4: That cameo idea is…...interesting.**

 **GOH426: I'm glad you are as well dude.**

 **So now, without further adieu…...it's time to start our journey…..**

 _Ten. In the beginning of time in the Multiverse, when the worlds, separated in order to keep balance between everyone, ten stones were created. These would be known as the Destiny Gems: Time, Energy, Nature, Dimension, Reality, Spirit, Unity, Mind, Life…..and Death. Each Gem had the power to rule an entire universe, but if all ten were joined together…...it could bring disorder, chaos to all the universes. In order to prevent this, ten guardians took each Gem and hid them away in ten different worlds. Their allies, nor did the residents of said universe know of where the Gem is. For millennia, peace had taken the multiverse._

 _But….what if someone were to find them?_

' _Deep space'_

" _...anyone hear…."_

" _...attacked…..badly dama…."_

" _Large battleship, right in…"_

" _Please, if you…..come help….please…"_

Several thousand miles from the Planet Earth stood the large fleet of the faction Gjallarhorn, Arianrhod…..or at least it SHOULD be miles away from Earth. Instead of the large, imposing fleet of ships that watched over Earth, there was floating debris, both broken Mobile Suits and humans, as white as ghost from the lack of oxygen in space. Hovering over the destroyed space station was a massive ship, black as the darkest night, its large ring surrounding the debris as if preventing it from escaping. "I'm…...I'm telling you…...I don't know where…...it is….." Rustal Elion, head of the Elion Family, one of the Seven Stars of Gjallarhorn said, on his knees while coughing out a large amount of blood. His white and dark blue uniform was covered in cuts and blood, and he had several broken teeth. The figure he was talking to walked around him, their hands behind their back, stepping over the remains of the commander center of his ship.

" **Do you honestly take me for a fool?"** The figure said, his voice as deep as the ocean itself. His black cloak flapped slightly as he looks at Rustal. **"My scanners have detected the Dimension Gem in your vessel."**

"And I'm telling you…." He looks up at the figure, his blue eyes glaring into their calm, yellow ones. "WE DON'T HAVE WHATEVER THAT IS!" Letting out a small hum, the figure snapped his fingers, allowing nine cloaked figures to walk into the room, two much larger than the others. Rustel's eyes widen as they saw Julieta Juris, his most loyal subordinate, dragged inside the room of the dark ship, she too looked battered and beaten to the brink of death. "Julieta!"

"Sir….." Julieta said said with a smile, despite the pain she was in. "I'm…..glad you're…...okay."

" **He will not be for long."** The leader of the nine grabbed Rustal's head. **"Now then…..tell me where the Dimension Gem is."**

"I keep telling you, we don't ha-AHH!" Rustal was cut off when the figure's large hand slowly squeezed his head, not enough to kill him, but enough to hurt him.

" **I was not talking to you."** The figure then looks at Julieta. **"Judging by his reaction, you two seem to be close allies. So I will give you the choice: hand me the Dimension Gem….."** He slowly squeezes Rustal again. **"Or he dies."**

"He's right, we don't have whatever you're looking for." Frowning at his words, the figure began squeezing Rustal's head even tighter, causing the older male to scream even louder. The honey blonde female gritted her teeth as she saw her commander was being tortured. "OKAY, STOP!" The figure let go of the burnette, being looking at Julieta, who reached into his pocket, pulling out a key.

"J-Julieta, don't-"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't stand watching you suffer." Julieta gave him an apologetic look before turning towards the large figure. "This key will show you where to find the Gem. All I need is to go to the vault in-"

*RIP*

Before she could finish, the sound of metal ripping echoed through the halls of the ship. Everyone turned to see a hulking figure walk inside, carrying a box-shaped vault in their arms. The figure looked like a large 7 foot tall wolf-like creature with grey fur, goblin-like arms, large talons on its feet, a wagging grey tail and glowing green eyes. **"Look what I found boss."** The wolf-like creature said before slamming the vault on the ground, leaving a sizeable dent.

" **Good Barak."** The leader looked at Julieta. **"Open it."** With a nod, she walked towards the vault before inserting the key inside, allowing it to open. The female looked inside the vault: several documents, some emergency funds, a picture of the commanders…..but the things that he focused on the most were the small handgun…...and a small, metallic box with a hint of grey energy spilling out of it. Looking at both items, she quickly grabbed the box before closing the vault. Standing up, she slowly began to walk towards the leader, causing the others to stand in his way. **"Don't."** Understanding what their leader meant, they stepped aside as Julieta walked up to him, handing him the box. Opening his hand, they grabbed the box, their fingers lightly rubbing the case. **"Impressive technology but…"** Tightening his grip on the box, he slowly began to crush it….before it shattered to pieces. Instead of the metal box was a small grey stone, its power glowing in his palm. **"Beautiful."** Putting the stone in between his fingers, the figure inserted the stone into his chest, causing his body to glow as he moved his head, causing his hood to fall. On his head was a helmet, as silver as the cleanest sword with two horns coming out of his head and glowing yellow eyes inside. **"One down, nine to go."**

"I did what you asked, now let us go." The leader slowly put a hand on top of Rustal's head.

" **Correct, I did make you a promise."** The leader moved his hand away…..before he grabbed the man's head, pulling it back and snapping his neck.

"NO!" Angered, Julieta pulled out the gun she stashed in her belt and aimed it at the leader…..

*STAB*

But before she could pull the trigger, a glowing purple arrow pierced through her chest, causing her to gasp in pain before she fell back, her body going limp. One of the figures lowered their bow, which had a glowing purple string on the back. **"No one disrespects our master."** Opening his hand, the leader narrowed his eyes before a ball of grey energy formed on it. All ten figures kneeled down. **"What is our next mission Master Zoras?"**

" **..."** All Zoras did was walk up to the observation window of the main ship, admiring the peace and quiet before opening his mouth. **"Find the others, destroy those who stand in our way."**

" **Yes master."** A smile slowly crept on Zoras' mouth before he discarded his robe. For clothing, Zoras wore a thick, dark chrome chestplate with matching gauntlets, dark pants, silver boots and sharp shoulder pads. Opening his palm towards the door of the deck, Zoras opened a grey portal, allowing his subordinates to enter it. As he began to walk towards said portal, he stopped and looked at Julieta, who kept her eyes wide prior to his death. Kneeling down, he placed two fingers on her eyelids before shutting them.

" **May the cosmos see your journey to the other side."** With that, he walked inside the portal, causing it to close. A single comet flew over the fallen space station, allowing an even large and much more intimidating space station to be seen. It seemed to be the size of a whole planet, with its large ring acting almost like a copy of Jupiter's Ring, and as tall as half the size of Earth. It looks like a machine built from the deepest depths of hell, with millions of light flickering on the sides. Suddenly, the turrets of the large ring perked up before aiming at the wreckage of Gjallarhorn and opening fire. Thousands upon thousands of blood red energy blasts were shot into the already damaged space station, causing explosions inside and out. It was long before the core of the station was hit, causing a massive explosion in the middle of the ring, sending large amounts of debris outward. Fortunately, the ring activated its automatic shields, causing all the debris that would damage it to bounce off and drift away like a paper in the wind.

This was the beginning…..of the end.

' _Lower levels of the space station'_

Inside a rather advanced room, covered in glowing lights and technology, a red light began to beep in the middle of a hand, getting the attention of a figure. The figure was tall, standing about about 6 feet and a half, wearing a set of black armor with a helmet that was pitch black with glass that was too deep to see the wearer's head, a silver ring around where the mouth would be, a brown belt with several metallic orbs on the sides, heavy metal black boots, a red hood over their head, a long black glove with golden metal wrists and small white circles on the tips of their fingers. The figure clenched their right hand before opening it, allowing a hologram of the Dimension Gem to be seen. **"Shit."** They said in a disguised male voice before walking up to a terminal on the wall, which had a red loading screen that was 75% complete. Looking at his hand again, the male summoned a hologram of the large tower-like ship, which had its large ring slowly closing. **"Double shit."**

*BEEP, BEEP*

The side of the male's helmet suddenly began to beep, getting them to press the side. _**"Prodigy, they have it."**_ A female voice called out through the communicator, clear concern evident in their voice.

" **Yeah, I got that."** The newly identified 'Prodigy' said with a deep sigh as he looked at the screen.

Loading…...78%

" _ **Are you almost done?"**_

" **Not at all. I'm barely 82% done."** To make matter worse, the sound of footsteps could be heard in the hallway outside of the room, getting Prodigy to slowly kneel in case of emergency. **"Is the ship still hidden?"**

Loading…..86%

" _ **Yeah, but once they close the rings, their scanners will pick us up. As soon as you get the map, run like hell."**_

" **Tell me something I don't know."** Prodigy tensed up slightly as he heard several growls behind the door. He slowly reached towards his belt, slowly taking out a small orb.

Loading…...91%

" **Come on, don't do this to me."** The footsteps could be heard even louder, much to his chagrin as he slowly walked towards the terminal.

Loading…...97%

Typing could be heard on the side of the door, indicating that whoever was out there was trying to get in. _**"Prodigy?"**_

" **I'll call you later. Looks like I'm gonna have to make some noise."**

*DING*

His eyes widened(although you couldn't really tell due to his helmet) as he turned towards the terminal, which showed that the download was complete. Walking forward, Prodigy typed on the terminal before a small blue disc ejected from the side, allowing him to grab it. **"Nice."**

*RROOAARRR*

His little victory was cut very short as the sound of beastly roaring echoed behind him. **"Dammit."** Behind Prodigy were two large humanoid creatures, clad in white armor with hints of grey skin between the armor, four fingers, three large talons on their feet, an oval shaped head with a row of sharp teeth in their mouths, orange silted eyes and two small horns on top of their heads. In their hands was a large black futuristic rifle, aimed directly at Prodigy's head. The creature on the right growled at Prodigy, as if trying to talk, which it was. **"Yeah yeah, I know."** Pocketing the disc, he slowly raised his hands, typing on his palm with his thumbs. **"Freeze."** Then, he twist his wrists towards the aliens, causing a large flash of light to erupt from his hands. The two aliens roared as they covered their eyes. Turning his heel, Prodigy flipped his cape, revealing two large chrome blasters with cylinder-shaped gun barrels before he grabbed them, aiming them at the aliens before pulling the triggers, firing two large yellow blasts, piercing through their chests. The enemies were sent flying from the surprise attack, their corpses falling on the ground with a loud thud. Shutting off the terminal, Prodigy quickly exited the room, only to notice another guard standing just a few feet away, looking at its dead allies. Thinking on his feet, Prodigy aimed his gun at the guard before firing, hitting them on the chest. However, with what little strength it had left, the guard pressed a large button on the side of the hall.

*RING*

A very loud alarm was activated throughout the ship, red lights flickering in all the sections. **"SON OF A BITCH!"** With no time to lose, Prodigy began to run through the halls of the ship, his blasters still in his hands. His helmet began to beep again as he turned on the communicator.

" _ **What did you do?!"**_

" **Okay, do not blame me for that. I thought you told me the doors would stay shut, if anything it's your fault Valor!"** Seeing four guards running towards him, Prodigy quickly fired four shots, hitting each of them. He quickly jumped over their corpses before pressed another button, causing a door to close behind him, stopping any guards from chasing him. **"It won't be long until the Fygla find the ship and blow it to pieces, so you need to get the engines ready now."**

" _ **Alright, I'll send in Castiel and Amara-"**_

" **No."** Prodigy quickly slid under a small duct, crawling inside. He quickly stopped as more marching could be heard through the hall. Quietly, he poked his head through the grate of the vent, seeing one of the cloaked figures talk to the Fygla troopers.

" **Find him, and bring him to the boss."** From the tone of their voice, the cloaked figure was female. **"But make sure you make him suffer. After all the trouble he's done to us, it'll be good to make him hurt."**

*Creek*

Unfortunately for Prodigy, his added weight caused the vent to creek. The female slowly turned her head, her icy blue eyes glaring at the vent. **"Found you."** Opening her palm, the female emitted an icy mist, slowly engulfing the vent. Suddenly, Prodigy began to shiver as the whole vent began to turn into ice.

 _ **Dammit.**_ Prodigy attempted to crawl through the vent as it continued to freeze. The Fygla aimed their rifles at the vent, only for the female to raise her hand, signaling them to stop. Just as Prodigy was close to the end…..

*Shatter*

The vent was completely frozen, and with how frail the metal had become, the armored male broke through it, falling on the ground. **"Oww…."** Prodigy slowly pushed himself up, only to be greeted with several rifles aimed at him. **"Neva Frost, I have to admit, I didn't think we'd meet again so soon."**

" **Prodigy."** The female, now known as Neva Frost, slowly removed her hood, revealing her long dark blue hair, light blue skin, icy blue eyes and pure white lips. Her attire consisted of a long white fur coat with a blue corset, black leggings, light blue high heels and three golden bracelets on her right hand. **"Do you really think you could escape master Zoras' Panthium without punishment?"**

" **Well this is a big ship, so you can't blame me for getting a bit cocky."** His little joke did not go well as the Fygla soldiers moved in closer. **"Okay, you guys can't take a joke."**

" **Master Zoras will want to see you, but….."** Opening her hand, Neva summoned an icy mist while giving him a smile. **"Perhaps he won't mind if I make you pay for even attempting to steal from us."**

" **Alright, if you want beautiful."** Slowly standing up, Prodigy put his hands behind his head, not noticing a glowing circle emerge from the side. Just as Neva was about to touch him…...an orange energy whip suddenly appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around her wrist.

" **What?!"** Before the soldiers could do something, several more whips appeared, wrapping around their bodies. With a slight tug, the enemies were sent crashing into the sides of the hallway.

"I knew you'd need help." A calm, yet slightly cocky voice called out before a bright light appeared in front of Prodigy. When the light died out, a new figure stood in front of the armed hacker. The speaker was a humanoid male that looked to be 5 inches shorter than Prodigy with orangish skin, combed brown hair, matching eyes and clothes that consist of a white button down shirt, jeans, black boots and a black cape that flapped behind him slightly. Prodigy rolled his eyes under his helmet before crossing his arms.

" **Yeah, cause a guy who uses magic to show off is the next best things. Didn't I tell you guys to wait on the ship?"**

"And let you and plans get tortured? No thanks." Neva tried to use her right hand to freeze the duo, only for Prodigy's ally to move his left hand towards her, causing more energy whips to wrap around her body, preventing her from attacking. "The ring's almost closed, we don't have time to be stealthy."

" **Agreed. Mind teleporting us out?"** Nodding, Prodigy's ally placed a hand on his shoulder before the two began to glow, disappearing on the spot. Shivering, Neva began to lower the temperature of her body, freezing the energy whips before they shattered. She stood up before freezing the restraints on the Fygla before breaking them.

" **Up. Get in your ships."**

' _Ship'_

Near the lower levels of the massive ship was another vessel, which looked to be the size of a modern one story house. It was midnight black with small lines of glowing yellow lights on the edge, four right triangle-like wings(two folded upwards and two on the side), a U-shaped deck and three small legs on the bottom, preventing it from falling off. **"Where are they?"** The same female from before spoke with heavy concern. She was around 6'2 with white skin, shoulder length brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, and purple eyes. Her attire consisted of a white tank-top under a leather black vest with a zipper going up the center, black shorts with a pink skirt and mid-calf brown boots, along with black fingerless gloves. The female turned her body to the right. **"Amara, what do you think?"**

Another figure could be seen sitting next the purple eyed female, glancing at the window as the large ring on the massive ship slowly began to close. The figure was also a female, around 6'7 with slightly tan skin, long black hair that reached her elbows, and emerald eyes. She wore a set of crimson chest armor, brown leggings, a black skirt, tan boots and a long masamune sword on her left hip. Amara kept looking at the ring, narrowing her eyes while fixing a few of her bangs. "They better get here." Amara said simply, getting a sigh from the other female.

" **Well, I might as well-"**

*POOF*

Before the first female could continue, a flash appeared in the middle of the ship, revealing Prodigy and his friend. **"Prodigy, Castiel!"**

" **Ugh, I hate when you do that."** Prodigy said while glancing at the newly identified 'Castiel' with a 'glare.'

"We're out aren't we?" Castiel said, though there was a hint of smugness in his voice before glancing at the females. "Valor, get the ship started." The newly identified 'Valor' smiled before she turned her seat, turning on the controls to the ship.

Inside the large hanger of the ship, Neva was seen walking with a large squad of large robot like figures marching behind her. They stood roughly at 7 feet tall with gunmetal grey armor, five grey fingers that looked like gun barrels, a grey helmet with a large glowing red eyes in the middle and a three digit number over their left chest. **"We've detected intruders in section 5. Enter your ships and destroy them."** Neva commanded, getting nods from the large bots as they marched towards their ships. Said ships were pitch black with a curved front, tiny wings on the sides and a fin was seen on top. The bots opened the side of their ships before entering it, activating the engines with a massive roar. It wasn't long before the ships flew out of the hanger. Prodigy and his crew detached themselves from the side of the space station, the top wings folding forward as a bright blue line appeared in the back. Valor pushed the wheel of the ship forward, allowing it to fly forward.

" **We have to get out of here."**

" **Don't need to tell me twice Prod."** Ignoring the little nickname for him, Prodigy walked towards the side of the side, more specifically the observation window. Putting a hand on top of the window, he leaned forward, only to see what looked like a swarm of flies coming towards them.

" **Guys, might wanna hold onto something."**

"Why?" Castiel asked before he walked up to the window, only to see the swarm like Prodigy. "Oh, that." Suddenly, a large barrage of red energy blasts were fired from the swarm, striking the ship several times, causing it to shake.

" **Hold on!"** Valor activated the boosters while doing a barrel roll, dodging more blaster fire. Prodigy and Castiel rushed towards the center of the ship, which had a ladder connected to the roof and lower level, the former going up while the latter went down. Inside each level was a small compartment with a seat in the middle, twin handles and two large gun barrels in the front. Both males sat down before grabbing the seats, activating the turrets. Turning the handles, the turrets slowly aimed at the swarm before their pressed the triggers, firing a rapid barrage of blue energy, which destroy several of the swarm. Unfortunately for them, the ring of the space station closed, allowing the back guns to turn their direction before opening fire. Instead of freaking out, Valor smirked. **"Now this is a challenge."** Valor released the wheel, causing the whole ship to spin in a rapid manner, causing some of the swarm to crash into each other out of confusion.

" **Va…..Lor! Stop…...spinning!"** Despite Prodigy's protest, Valor continued to spin, dodging even more laser fire. **"Get…..us…...out…...of….here!"** As Valor piloted the ship, Amara began to type on the terminal.

" **Get us to the closest system."**

"Got it." Putting in the coordinates to the nearest system, Amara flipped several switches before pushing the MAX SPEED handle. "Hyper launch in 3…..2…...1…...launch." The ship slowly began to glow a bright yellow before it flew at a speed so fast, it created a large sonic boom, causing the swarm to lose trajectory, floating in space.

Little did anyone know, Zoras was watching the whole thing with an unreadable expression. His troops got on one knee while bowing their heads.

" **We apologize for our failure Master Zoras."** They all said in unison.

" **There is no need."** Zoras said like it was the simplest thing in the world. **"Even if they copied our map, it doesn't have the specific location of the Gems. Besides…."** Opening his right hand, Zoras summoned a small grey portal. **"We still have an advantage. Send the spires to the four closest locations. My Hieratics, go and find the Destiny Gems for me."**

" **Understood Master."** From the sides of the space station, four large spires were launches, each as large as Mount Everest. Turning to where the tip of the spire was facing away from the station, the large ships began to glow like Prodigy's ship before jumping into Hyper Launch.

' _Unknown space'_

*BOOM*

A large sonic boom erupted from the center of open space, revealing it to be Prodigy's ship. Speaking of Prodigy, he and Castiel exited the turrets, panting heavily before sitting on the closest seats in the ship. **"Seriously….I tell her…...to be careful…...and she pulls that shit."** Prodigy said between breaths, trying his best not to vomit in his helmet.

"Hey…..at least…..she's not…..as reckless…...as before." Castiel said, putting a hand over his chest before the sound of footsteps could be heard.

" **If it wasn't for me, we would've been dead."** Valor said as she and Amara walked in the center of the ship, which had a large round table, a large holo map on the wall, a fridge and of course the turrets.

" **Not saying you did a bad thing. I just don't wanna throw up every time you have FUN."** The burnette rolled her eyes before taking a seat at the table.

" **You have the map, right?"** Nodding, Prodigy reached into his pocket before taking out the disc. He walked up to the holo map before inserting it. Seconds later, a large screen with several different universes appeared in front of the four, though only ten had what looked like landmarks surrounding them.

" **As you can see, out of all the Universes out there, only ten are known to have the same energy signature of the Destiny Gems. But it looks like Zoras and his army haven't found an exact location. If we're gonna find them, we'll need to split up."**

"Do you really think it's smart to do that?" Castiel stood up, looking at the map with his arms crossed. "I mean you saw what happened the last time we fought. We lost more than half our army, so to split up would make things even more difficult." Though they couldn't see it, Prodigy lowered his eyes slightly, recalling the many live that were lost years ago. He clenched his fists in anger, feeling his hate for Zoras grow ever more.

"Why not recruit from these worlds?" Amara spoke up, getting everyone to look at her.

" **What?"**

"If we need help…." Amara walked up to the map before pointing at one of the Universes. "Then why don't we ask these worlds to help?"

" **Because….I'd rather not risk the lives of the innocent."** A hand was placed on Prodigy's shoulder, getting him to turn and see Valor smile at him.

" **Prod, sometimes it's good to ask for help. If Zoras and his Hieratics are gonna attack these worlds, then maybe they'll be willing to fight with us."** She squeezes his shoulder slightly, not enough to break his arm, but enough to comfort him. **"What do you say?"** Even IF he wanted to counter, he knew her too well, and she wasn't one to give up on an argument. With a deep sigh, Prodigy pressed on the four closest Universes to their location.

" **Fine, but before we can even think about that, we need to get to these worlds and secure the Gems. Since there's nine left, we'll need to go to the closest ones to our fleet. Once we get them, we head to the rest. That a good plan?"** The three nodded at him. **"Alright, we each choose one of these four worlds and investigate. The fleet should still be hidden somewhere in the middle. Our best chance is to regroup there and get three other ships. That way we don't waste time dropping someone off."**

Everything was settled and the adventure of a lifetime was about to begin. Question is: are these worlds ready for a war for the Multiverse?

' _West City'_

"Alright, time to party!" In the center of the rather busy city of West City, the sound of party poppers before lite could be heard, even amongst the horns of busy drivers. Where would someone be having a party you might ask? Well it's to celebrate the survival of their planet from the menace that is Majin Buu of course! Food, streamers, flowers, everything you can imagine was inside the large greenhouse of Capsule Corp.

"Well, it looks like everyone's enjoying themselves." Chi-Chi, wife of the Saiyan Goku, said with a sigh as she saw her younger son Goten scarfing down a large plate of food with his best friend Trunks Briefs next to him.

"Come on Chi-Chi. After everything's that happened, I think they deserve a break." Bulma Briefs, mother of Trunks and scientist at Capsule Corp said to her friend with a small giggle. It was actually thanks to Bulma that everyone was able to party at one of the most successful companies in the world.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." A thought came to Chi-Chi's mind as she looked at Bulma. "By the way Bulma, how's Vegeta been since…..ya know?" For those who've been living under a rock, Bulma and the prince of all Saiyans Vegeta have had a…..rather rocky relationship, with him only staying with her to train in order to surpass Goku. He didn't even hold their son Trunks when he was baby, but ever since Majin Buu, ever since Babadi appeared and corrupted him…...ever since he sacrificed himself to try and kill the pink monster, he had a change of heart, caring deeply for his family and even got on somewhat friendly terms with Goku, though he stilled trained like hell in order to surpass him.

"I have to be honest, it's a bit scary. I mean can you imagine a nice Vegeta walking around, helping people?" Both females giggled as an image of a cheerful Vegeta appeared in their minds, but when they finished, Bulma had a very warm smile. "But I'm happy with how he is now. He even took Trunks to the park without throwing a fit. He's really changed."

"Well that's good. Although, I kinda wished Goku was the same."

"Hmm?" Speaking of Goku, he currently had his face stuffed with an assortment of food. While everyone was dressed rather well for this party, he stuck to wearing his signature Orange and Blue Gi.

"Dad, may you should swallow before you talk." Gohan, Goku's eldest son, suggested to his father while slightly sweatdropping.

"You're no different Gohan." Videl Satan, daughter of the Earth's 'hero' and current girlfriend of Gohan said, getting her boyfriend to chuckle. At least Gohan was able to keep the mess to a minimum.

"Writ, sowwy." Goku swallowed all his food before letting out a satisfied sigh. "Man Bulma, no matter how many times I come over, you still have some tasty food!"

"Better than your WIFE'S?" A shiver ran down the Saiyan's spine as he saw his wife raising a brow at him, and if one looked closer, they could see a hint of danger in her eyes.

"N-N-No, that's not what I meant! Your food's always the best Chi-Chi!"

"That's what I thought." Giggling at her husband's behavior, Chi-Chi drank from her tea cup as Goku sighed in relief.

"The guy can fight guys that can blow up planets, but he can't stand up to his wife. Gotta love his spirit." Krillin, the former bald fighter, said with a chuckle, sitting next to his wife Android 18 and their daughter Marron.

"But daddy, I thought you got scared when Mommy saw you burn the house?" Marron asked innocently from her mother's lap while said person raised a brow at Krillin.

"She's right you know? It took us a week to fix the kitchen." Android 18 said, getting her husband to shiver.

"W-well yeah, b-but we're passed that…...right?" All the blonde did was look at him blankly before walking away with their daughter. He knew she was just messing him with, but still, HE APOLOGIZED for a whole week.

"Looks like you need help Krillin my buddy." Yamcha, the 'Beta male' of the group, said while patting his much shorter friend on the back. "If you need some advice from your resident casinova, you just let me know."

"Says the guy who lost his only girlfriend by Vegeta." Tien Shinhan said with a slightly teasing manner, walking up to his old friends after his 'around the world' journey with his buddy Chiaotzu.

"Hey come on Tien, don't you think dying was bad enough?"

"Yeah, but then you got dumped." Chiaotzu said with a giggle as Yamcha dropped his head in shame, much to their amusement.

"MORE FOOD!" The feastivities were slightly interrupted from the shout of one Majin Buu. While it was technically the same one that had caused chaos on the planet, he had a change of heart thanks to a one Hercule Satan, who quickly placed a plate full of cupcakes next to a pile of chicken bones.

"Don't worry Buu, there's plenty to go around." Hercule said to his chubby buddy with a smile. Not even wasting a second, Buu devoured the whole plate of cupcakes, letting out a massive sigh of relief. From a nearby tree, Piccolo was seen glancing at the large pink monster.

"To think we're actually having a party with Buu." Piccolo said before he looked over his shoulder, where Vegeta was also seen leaning against the same tree. "Then again, both of us were bad guys before he came along."

"Whatever. He better not try to blow up the planet again, least of all this place." Vegeta said simply, getting a slight smirk from Piccolo.

"I'm still surprised you care about the planet now." This got a 'tch' from Vegeta as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Goku stood up from his seat, stretching his arms with a satisfied grin,

"WOW, now I'm full. And you know what that means?" Most of the people in the party sighed as they knew where Goku was going. "Who wants to spare? Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta?"

"Oh, oh! We'll fight you dad!" Goten, the youngest in the Son family, called out while raising his hand like he was in school.

"You sure kiddo?"

"Heck yeah! With our fusion, we can kick anyone's butt!" Trunks Briefs said with a cocky tone that stemmed from his father.

"I was afraid this might happen." Bulma let out a sigh. Honestly, it shouldn't be a surprise that Goku wanted to fight, it was literally in his blood. "I made an area where you guys can fight, but please don't break it that much."

"No problem Bulma. Let's get-"

*Rumble*

However, before he could finish, a sort of rumbling sound could be heard outside of the dome. "Hey, were you guys gonna launch another ship into space?"

"No….that's not us." Bulma was the first to exit the greenhouse, only to immediately run back inside. "Guys, come outside now!" Hearing the panic in her voice, Goku, Vegeta and the others Z-Fighters stood up, with their family and friends right behind them. As soon as they stepped out of the dome, the panicked screams of the citizens of West City rang through the air as the rumbling kept getting louder. Bulma looked up and pointed. "There." Everyone looked at where she was pointing, only to widen their eyes as they saw what looked like a large spike slowly entering the Earth's Atmosphere.

' _Earthland'_

"I said I took that last guy down!"

"Come on Flame Brain, everyone knows I was the one that beat him." In one of the many dirt paths that lead to Magnolia, the sound of bickering could be heard for miles. The culprits were none other than Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. Currently, they were on their way back after completing another S-Class mission with the rest of Team Natsu. It had been about three months since the events of Alvarez. Since then, much has happened to our heroes: Crime Sorciere got a clean slate and is now an official guild, Fiore was able to make peace with Alvarez, but the biggest change regarded romance. Many official ships were confirmed, like Gruvia, GaLe, Harla, Elfgreen(okay, I think I'm just making this stuff up lol) and a few others. But with new love comes a bit of heartbreak. It turned out Jellal Fernandes DID have a fiance which, while it did hurt Erza a bit, made her happy that he finally found love. Natsu was no different as he confessed to both Lucy and Lisanna that he was them as his best friends. Unlike Erza, the two also viewed him as a close friend, with Lisanna telling him she was just teasing him and Lucy saying he was her first male best friend.

"Will you two knock it off already?" Lucy said with a visible tick mark on her head. Seriously, you think after all this time, she would get used to them bickering. But nope, it just kept getting annoying.

"He started it!" Both males pointed at each other, getting her to sigh.

"Why do I bother?"

"Cause you like talking." Happy said innocently from the top of Natsu's large backpack, munching on his favorite(and potentially only food) fish.

"Shut it cat."

"He does bring up a good point." Carla, Happy's one true love, said simply while in the arms of her Dragon Slayer and best friend Wendy Marvell. "No one is asking you to get involved, so it's possible you only talk in order to gain attention."

"What? No…..that's not true. Wendy, you don't believe them, right?"

"W-well you do try to talk over them a lot, a-and sometimes you kinda…..make it about y-you." Wendy Marvell, the youngest in the group, admitted with a nervous smile, getting a jaw drop from Lucy.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Lucy." Erza Scarlet, former Guildmaster of Fairy Tail, said while pulling her MASSIVE cart behind her. "I find it rather endearing. Take pride in that." The blonde of the group blushed out of pure embarrassment before looking down.

"S-so, what do you guys wanna do when we get back to the guild?" Natsu stopped growling at Gray before he gave a toothy grin.

"First thing I'm gonna do is eat Mira's cooking. Then I'm gonna find another job and kick some butt. Then Gramps'll see that I'm good enough to be S-Class."

"Pssh, in your dreams Ash Tray." A cocky smirk grew on Gray's face while his shirt 'magically' disappeared. "I'm getting S-Class before you."

"Ice Prick."

"Fire Breath."

"Cold Stripper!"

"Molten Brains!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!" The others did their best to ignore the banter between rivals before they eventually caught sight of the hometown of their guild Fairy Tail. Just looking at the town gives you a feeling of unity and friendship. It was enough to bring a smile to their faces, hell Natsu and Gray even stopped arguing for once just to take it all in.

"We're home." Stretching his arms, Natsu looked at Happy. "Race ya back to the guild."

"You're on!" Happy quickly jumped off Natsu's backpack and sprouted his wings. With that, the 'father and son' began to run towards Magnolia.

"Tch, those guys." Even while saying that, Gray let out a smirked before he began run run after them, with the females following suit. It wasn't a bad idea to relax at the guild, especially since he can spend time with his girlfriend Juvia. They've even begun to talk about moving to a new house together. Wendy and Carla could help Mira out with the kitchen to get a little more jewel, Erza could eat more of her delicious strawberry cake, hell Lucy could even start on her second book. Though the chances it'll be as good as the first is slim to none.

*RUMBLE*

However, as they kept running…..SOMETHING began to ring in the air, like some kind of skyquake. "Hey Natsu, what's that?" Happy and Natsu stopped as they saw something BIG coming through the clouds.

"I don't know. It looks like….a sword?"

"Natsu, what is it?" Gray and the others looked up at the sky, only to widen their eyes as they saw a large spire coming down from the heavens, a large amount of flames being emitted from entering the atmosphere.

""W-What is that?"

"No clue, but it's heading towards Magnolia."

Little did they know, that their world was about to get even bigger.

' _Kuoh Town'_

"Okay, I have the total contracts made this month." Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory Family, said to her Peerage while holding a paper with a smile on her face. It had been a while since the battle against Shalba Beelzebub, as well as the sudden activation of the Juggernaut Drive, courtesy of the God of Mischief Loki. Things had gonna rather well around Kuoh Academy: Asia Argento confessed her love to Issei Hyoudou, Rossweisse became Rias' new Rook…..but the biggest change involved her relationship with Issei. After the two were saved by Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon and True Red Dragon God Emperor, in the Dimensional Gap, they decided to make their relationship official, much to the shock and joy of their peers, though the rest did feel a bit disheartened. But that still didn't stop Issei Hyoudou from achieving his dream of becoming Harem King which, while facepalm worthy, is an 'interesting' goal. "Kiba, you got 7 contracts, good work." The only other male of the all female Peerage smiled while bowing his head.

"Thank you Miss President." Kiba said humbly.

"Koneko, you got 5."

"So close." Koneko, the short and cutest of the group, said quietly to herself.

"Akeno, you got 11, impressive."

"Thank you Rias." Akeno, Rias' Queen, said with a giggle.

"Xenovia, you were able to get 6. I know you can do much more."

"I will Miss President." Xenovia, one of the newly reincarnated devils, said with a slight nod.

"Asia, you were able to get 4 contracts."

"I'm sorry Rias, but I'll do my best, promise." Asia Argento, the Bishop of Rias, said with a bow.

"And Issei, you were able to get 13 contracts this month, very impressive." The bearer of the Boosted Gear gave a proud grin at his Master and girlfriend.

"Thanks Rias. Who knows? Maybe I'll get double that much next time." Issei Hyoudou, Rias' only Pawn, said with a confident tone, getting a giggle from his girlfriend.

"I'm sure you will, but remember the trip to Kyoto is coming up, so you, Asia and Xenovia should prepare." A part of Rias was a bit sad that her boyfriend would be going on the school trip without her, but she would have to get over it. Plus it wasn't like she WOULDN'T know where he would be at all times thanks to him being her Pawn.

"Yeah I know. Me and the guys already packed most of our stuff."

"You mean all your pervy magazines?" Koneko said blankly, getting Issei to drop his head.

"No!...well….maybe a few, but that's not the point!" The others simply laughed at Issei's behavior. No matter how much he improved as a Devil, he was still the same perverted Issei they all knew and loved. "Anyways, you guys know when Rossweisse and Irina are gonna be here?" As if on cue, the doors to the clubhouse opened, allowing the former bodyguard of Odin and reincarnated angel of Michael walked in the room.

"Hi everyone!" Irina Shidou said in her usual upbeat tone.

"How are you all?" Rossweisse said with a soft smile.

"We're fine. Just discussing about the school trip to Kyoto." At the mention of the trip, Irina squealed and rushed to her blue haired friend's side.

"Oh, I can't wait to go! I wonder what we'll see over there. Maybe we can do a bit of shopping done Xenovia."

"Hmmm, I don't see why not." Though she had spent most of her life in the Church, Xenovia had slowly become interested in normal things like clothes shopping. Mostly because it helped her feel more 'normal' per say.

 _Shirts, skirts, bras, panties….oh man._ At even the mention of clothes shopping, Issei's mind began to go on a much more…...perverted side. Maybe because Xenovia one time wanted to see if she, Irina or Asia had a better set of undergarments and she suggested that he would be the judge.

*SMACK*

However, his little daydream was cut short when Koneko suckerpunched him in the stomach, making him gag. "Koneko!"

"Stopping thinking like a pervert." Despite saying this, she STILL sat on his lap, which became her favorite spot. Though she also punched him due to the fact he was thinking about her large chested friends, which made her look at her flat-as-a-board chest.

"If you want Issei…." Akeno leaned forward, running a hand through his chin with a very seductive smirk. "You can shop with me later. JUST the two of us."

"O-Oh, I-" A loud cough interrupted Issei, revealing it to be a 'calm' Rias,' who was a bit annoyed of her friend's flirting.

"I think that'll be for this meeting. Everyone should prepare for-"

*RUMBLE*

However, like Issei, she was cut off by the sound of rumbling in the air. "Hey, is someone's stomach growling?" Issei slightly joked, though he was a bit startled.

"No, but there's definitely something going on." Kiba stood up from his seat and walked towards the curtains, opening them to allow the afternoon sun to come in. Looking up, his eyes widened as something was emerging from the clouds. "Miss President, everyone. You might want to see this." Everyone slowly began to make their way towards the window, looking up to where Kiba was referring to.

"Holy shit…."

The students of Kuoh Academy ran out of their classrooms, looking up at the sky in wonder. Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels and current chemistry teacher of Kuoh Academy walked out of his office, looking up at the sky.

"Now what do we have here?" He said while using his right arm to cover his eyes. The Occult Research Club ran out of the building them were in, looking at the exact same Metallic Spire that West City and Magnolia were witnessing.

' _Musutafa, Japan'_

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Shota Aizawa, aka Eraserhead, said while holding up a clipboard that had the names of all his students, ready to head out to the Training Camp for the Summer. In front of him were the heroes of tomorrow, the same people that would help keep the world save from villainy, whatever way, shape and form it took. "Now that you've finished up your first semester at UA High, it's time for summer vacation to begin." He then narrowed his eyes at his students. "However, don't think these will be months of rest for you heroes in the making. At this camp, we'll push you to go beyond your limits. You're aiming to become Plus Ultra."

"Yes sir!" The students of Class 1-A said in unison. Aizawa gave a simple nod before walking into the bus to talk to the bus driver. As he did this, the students began to talk amongst themselves about various topics.

"I'm so psyched!" Ochaco Uraraka, aka Uravity, said while walking up to a green haired male, who was known as Izuku Midoriya, aka Deku, with a bright smile. "I've been looking forward this camp all semester Deku!" Speaking of Deku, he was taken back by Ochaco's closeness and began to blush as bright as a Christmas Tree.

"O-Oh, y-yeah. It's definitely close huh?" He said while flailing his arms and looking away. _So close._

"Hey, what's the matter?" Izuku then began to scoot back a bit, still not making eye contact with Ochaco.

"I-I'm just a little hot." Ochaco blinked her eyes in confusion before a voice rang in her head, asking her a rather simple, yet impactful question.

 _Is it….because you like him?_

That one question made Ochaco's face go as red as Izuku's began she moved back a few feet. "Let's hear it for camp!" Out of pure embarrassment, Ochaco began to clap her hands while chanting CAMP, with Mina Ashido and Kenki Kaminari joining her, much to the confusion of the others.

 _Wow, Uraraka and the others sure are excited._ It was one of the aspects that Izuku liked about Ochaco: no matter what, she would always find a way to brighten any situation. That was why he li- _NONONONO, SHE'S ONLY A FRIEND!_ As the One for All user tried to cool his head down, a voice could be heard on the right.

"Attention Class A!" Tenya Iida, the class president and friend of Izuku and Ochaco, called out while moving his hands in a robotic manner. "Our bus is here. Everyone line up in seating order." Class 1-A began to enter their bus, some faster than others. After getting in their assigned seats, the bus began to drive out of the UA parking lot and into the freeway.

"Here's the deal, we'll be on this bus for an hour for our first stop. Make sure you stay focused." The black haired teacher looked over his shoulder…...only to see no one was paying attention. Instead of sitting in their seats like good students, most of the class began to talk loudly, texting on their phones, eating their snacks, etc. The only one who was trying to keep the peace was Tenya, but like with Aizawa, everyone ignored him. "Why do I bother?" Letting out a loud sigh, Aiawa just looked forward, hoping to get to their destination soon.

Sitting next to the rather loud Class President, Izuku felt rather startled, but that soon turned to exhausted as he let out a yawn. Since they were gonna be on the bus for a while, he thought this might be the best time to get a few minutes of sleep. Folding his arms, Izuku laid his head on they and closed his eyes, ready to embrace sweet, sweet slu-

*Rumble*

But his few seconds of rest were interrupted by the sound of a low, but audible rumble in the air. Lifting his head up, he looked around to see if someone was making that noise, although because of the multiple conversations going on at once, he couldn't exactly point fingers at someone. Again, he began to hear the rumbling. _What is that?_ Looking at the windows, he noticed…...something emerging from the clouds. "Hey Iida, can I have the window seat?" The blue haired male looked down at his friend before sighing.

"Very well, but when we return to UA, we will switch back, understood?" Giving him a nod, Izuku swapped seats with Iida, opening the window. Poking his head out slightly, he looked back at the city, then the sky….only to widen his eyes.

"W-W-W-What?" His little stuttering did not go unnoticed by Iida, who raised a brow.

"Midoriya, is something wrong?" The taller male poked his head out the window, only to widen his own eyes at what he saw. "Mr. Aizawa!"

"What?"

"Above the city!" Hearing the rather startled voice of their classmate, the rest of Class 1-A began to open their windows and look outside, only to receive the same reaction.

"What the hell is that?" Katsuki Bakugo said in his usual angry tone, but there was also shock in his voice.

"Holy Crap Balls, that's huge!" Minoru Mineta said in horror.

"And it's heading to the city!" Ochaco shouted in desperation. Aizawa also looked out the window and even he was phased by the large spire coming from the clouds. In all his time as a Pro Hero, Eraserhead had never seen something so….alien in his life. Even the Nomu that almost killed him wasn't as shocking as this.

"Stop the bus."

"B-But sir." The bus driver said, only to get a stern look from the hero.

"I said stop the bus." Gulping in fear, the bus driver slammed the brakes, stopping the vehicle completely. This allowed Eraserhead and his students to walk out the bus to get a better voice of the spire as it got closer, and closer to Musutafa city.

Until…..it made contact with the ground.

*BOOM*

 **And…..that is how you make a chapter. Okay, I'm just bullshitting you, but I thought this was an okay start to the story, especially since I wanted to at least introduce the main villain before he goes to the worlds, as well as the person who will bring our heroes together: Prodigy. Before you ask, no he isn't from any series, he's an OC, along with his three friends. Who they are will be explained later on.**

 **Now before I get the comments of why I'm not using the Manga versions of series like My Hero Academia or Highschool DxD because they're stronger in that version and the anime sometimes isn't accurate…..it's cause I haven't read the manga of these series, with the exception of Fairy Tail. Please, I honestly pray you guy don't spam 'USE THE MANGA VERSIONS' cause I'm just gonna ignore them. Keep in mind YOU GUYS are reading this, I'm not forcing you to. All you're doing with saying I'm a terrible writer is wasting my time and your own. Just wanted to put that out: if you don't have anything good to say or a recommendation, don't say anything.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let me explain why we're only seeing the worlds of DBZ, fairy Tail, Dxd, My Hero and Iron Blooded Orphans first: it helps set up connections to the worlds and help make alliances. While I really enjoyed Infinity War, some of the pacing was slightly rushed, so I wanna try to help expand or explain certain things. Here are the periods of when each worlds is taking place**

 **DBZ: After Majin Buu**

 **Fairy Tail: After Alvarez and Acnologia**

 **DxD: Before Kyoto(mostly cause Hero is currently taking place)**

 **My Hero: Before Training Camp(There is a reason)**

 **Iron Blooded Orphans(Before they reach Earth)**

 **Also, while I did promise to post this on Sunday, I'm extremely busy with finals, so I'm posting in now. Hopefully you guys will stick around.**

 **Next time: Invasion.**

 **P.S: I fixed the trailers for this story if you wanna check it out. And if there are cross world pairings you wanna see like Ichigo and Erza(?), please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 2: Invasion

**How's…..it…...GOING! 3rd Dragneel, bringing you all back for another awesome and destructive chapter of Anime Avengers. I gotta be honest: I did not expect the kind of feedback you guys gave me, thought you'd tell me to delete this shit for being so bad, but I'm glad I was wrong. Seems like you guys liked Zoras' intro, destroying an entire fleet from Iron Blooded Orphans(and that won't be the only instance we'll see them;);). But still, that was just the introduction, NOW HERE'S THE ACTION CHAPTER, but for now, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Omni warrior: Dude, come on. I know one guy who hasn't see Infinity War. Seriously, don't disrespect people like that man.**

 **StreakFreak: Thank you and I did not say anything for Natsu x Erza sir, you misunderstand.**

 **Docron: Thanks man and because you recommended Izuku x Akame, you started a trend, I hope you're proud lol.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: True enough, I only know what I know about Anime from the show, not the manga. Thanks for the compliment and don't worry, your OC will show up this chapter;)**

 **DB-19: Yeah, a lot of shit's going down, and thanks for complimenting my friend's cover image.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Well, looks like I got two votes for Ichigo x Erza, but Natsu x Koneko is a genuine surprise.**

 **Mastergamer14: I like Natsu x Yukino, I'll see about adding Nel and Harribel(id they'll be involved in the war) and that's two votes for Izuku x Akame. And I really like that idea of small might using a Nightmare Frame since Gundams are rare in the Iron Blooded Orphans world.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks dude and I promise I'll post another chapter.**

 **Guest: Trust me, the power of all ten Gems are gonna be crazy.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thanks and I will post soon.**

 **PabloWRY: Thanks for saying that and I will keep posting.**

 **Wargreymonxtreme11: Yeah, Zoras is definitely a villain that's gonna be tough for every world.**

 **Guest 2: I don't know why you're suggesting the Family Guy scene.**

 **Guest 3: Okay okay, I'll post lol.**

 **Jalen johnson: Thanks dude and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **9571191: I will.**

 **Also, I want to clarify something for everyone. There are 10 Gems, not 8. I decided to add two more since it would involve the Code Geass and Akame worlds(but I won't tell you which Gems are there, would spoil the surprise;) So if you still don't get it, I don't how much clearer I can be. I'm not trying to sound like an asshole, just pointing out the facts. Hopefully you guys liked Prodigy and his friends since they'll be integral to the plot, plus I think they're cool(hopefully you do as well).**

 **With that said….let the battle begin.**

' _Quadrant X'_

In the middle of the space between Universes was…..well what could only be described as an aurora, multiple ships were seen in the distance. Existing from the largest of the ships was Prodigy's ship, along with three similar ones, only they were colored red, light blue and grey in the haul. Prodigy type on the controls while leaning back against his seat. **"Alright, is everyone set for a journey that might end with our deaths?"** Prodigy said with a slight joke.

" _Aren't you a motivational speaker?"_ Castiel said with heavy sarcasm in his voice, piloting the red ship.

" **I prefer the term 'realistic.' Not like we'll be killed that easy."**

" _Talk like that will end badly."_ Amara said blankly from the light blue ship.

" _ **Does everyone have their coordinates?"**_ Valor asked, wanting to get to the point while steering her grey ship.

" _Got it."_

" _Coordinates marked."_

" **Alright people, this is gonna be a tough mission, but we all knew what we signed up for. Find the Destiny Gem, take down any force that gets in your way, try to make new friends, and most of all: don't die. Make sure that's the second goal."** It was a good thing everyone was in different ships, otherwise Prodigy would've seen them all roll their eyes. **"Keep your comms online. If we see Zoras and his forces causing any kind of trouble, stop it to the best of your abilities. Once we located a Destiny Gem, secure it and return to base, got it?"**

" _Right/_ _ **right.**_ _"_ Letting out a small smile under his helmet, Prodigy typed in a set of coordinates from the map he had stolen and began to warm up his engines.

" **Alright, see you guys on the other side. Or rather….see you on the other side of the multiverse."**

"..."

" **Bad joke, I get it. Prepare for Hyper Launch."** Slowly, each of their engines began to power up, though they were directed towards different sections. **"3…...2….1…..LAUNCH!"** A bright light erupted from the engines of the ships.

*BOOM*

' _West City'_

*BOOM*

The Spire that had been sent from space crashed spike-first in the middle of West City. A large shockwave was created from the impact as a massive dust cloud erupted, sending rubble, vehicles and even the innocent civilians of West City flying. "Get down!" Goku, Vegeta and Gohan stood in front of their friends before powering up into Super Saiyans, though the latter used his Mystic Form as it was more powerful. Letting out a powerful roar, the three Saiyans increased their power as their golden aura created a kind of barrier, protecting their loved ones from the shockwave. Despite their best efforts, the group were slowly pushed back, the Capsule Corp dome was cracked due to the pressure.

"W-What's going on?!" Hercule shouted while holding onto Buu. Eventually, the dust cleared up and the wind ceased. The Saiyans calmed their breathes, but still remained powered up should it be required.

"Okay, is that a friend of yours Vegeta?" Krillin joked, only to get glares from everyone. "Just saying."

"Whoever it is, they wanted to make a grand entrance" Videl pointed out while looking at the massive Spire.

"But why would they want to cause all this damage?" Chi-Chi asked with concern.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Goku said, his voice as strong as steel. Normally he would've been happy to see a new challenge, but seeing how much destruction and death these visitors caused, he knew this was no game. "Me, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Goten and Trunks will check it out. The rest of you try to help anyone out there." Everyone gave a nod, not seeing anything wrong with his plan. Those called out were surrounded by their Ki before they rocketed towards the Spire. As they got closer, they could now see WHAT crashed in their city. The Spire was colored crimson red, with several lights flickering on the sides, a large thrust on the top and the size and height were equal to that of Mt. Everest, perhaps even more.

"Gohan, do you sense it?" Piccolo said to his student and first friend, who nodded.

"Yeah, thousands of power levels. But I can sense four are the highest." Gohan said as the group eventually landed just a few feet away from the Spire.

"So…..is there a door we knock on, or what?" Trunks asked with a question mark on his head.

*BOOM*

Before anyone could do anything, a grey portal suddenly appeared in front of everyone, small bolts of lightning coming out of the edges. The Z-Fighters got into fighting stances, knowing that someone or SOMETHING was coming. And they were right to think so as four figures, three of which were wearing black cloaks concealing their faces, walked out of the portal. Almost immediately, the fighters could tell that of the thousands inside the Spire, these four were the strongest. Leading them was a large grey figure, clad in chrome armor with a grey stone on his chest. Judging by the power they have compared to the other three, this must've been the leader. The grey portal closed behind the group as the leader began to look around their new surroundings, as if curious. **"I see. So this is where we will find one of the Gems."** The leader said calmly. **"It is….quiet."**

"Hi." The leader looked forward and saw Goku calling him out, stepping forward. "Do you mind telling us why you're here?"

"Kakarot, isn't it obvious?" Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

" **Master, they're Saiyans."** One of the hooded figures, who was obviously female, pointed out.

" **Interesting. I believed they were extinct in this world. How…...interesting."**

"So you know of the Saiyans." Vegeta raised a brow.

" **Yes, I do tend to study the world I visit. That is why I know your friend over there is Namekian, and those children are half Saiyans."** The leader then folded his hands behind his back before continuing. **"Where are my manners? I am known as Zoras, and these are my Hieratics."**

"Hieratics?" Tien asked as Zoras nodded towards his companions, who removed their cloaks.

" **The woman to my left is Neva Frost."** The blue skinned woman simply gave a short nod of acknowledge. **"On my right is Void."** The figure on the right removed his cloak, allowing their figure to be seen. Void had long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaved. His attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has a five pointed star cross symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. He wears a military beret, black goggles with white lenses, and a gas mask which obscures his entire face to hide his identity. Wrapped around his neck was an bronze amulet which resembled a screaming man. **"And behind us is Komodo Magnus."** The last and tallest of the four removed their cloak. Unlike the other three, Komodo Magnus resembled a large bipedal lizard with black skin, twin elbow blades on their arm, sharp claws, and a head that resembled Godzilla with sharp teeth, yellow eyes and a small horn on the tip of his nose, along with a thick tail wagging behind it. As for armor, it wore a large bronze chestplate with an amber core, red arm guards, and brown pants. On his back was what looked like an advanced looking axe.

"Well, I'm Goku, a Saiyan from Earth." Goku then extended his arm towards everyone else. "This is Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Trunks, Goten and Gohan."

" **So all of you are the protectors of this world?"** Void said with a raised brow, though no one could see it under his mask.

"That's right." Goku then gave a serious expression. "Especially when innocent people get hurt. So why are you here?" Komodo Magnus growled at Goku, only for Zoras to calmly raise a hand.

" **Forgive our rather….dramatic entrance. But we are currently in search of an artifact known as a Destiny Gem. Our scanners have indicated it is located in this Universe, so we came to this world."** Zoras extended a hand towards the Z-Fighters. **"Now then, if you know the whereabouts of the Destiny Gem, tell us."**

"Ummmm Piccolo? You know anything about this Destiny thing?" Goku asked the Namekian, who shook his head.

"No, and I doubt even Kami knew about it." Piccolo then narrowed his eyes at Zoras. "But why do you want that Gem? What do you plan on using it for?" All Zoras did was close his eyes, collecting his thoughts before speaking.

" **To bring balance to the Multiverse, and the only way to do that…"** Zoras then stared at everyone with a cold expression. **"Is to eradicate 75% of all life."** To say everyone was shocked at is declaration would be a complete understatement. Sure they fought planet busting threats like Frieza, Cell and more recently Majin Buu, but this guy…..he didn't want to just destroy Earth, but over half of the multiverse. Each and every one of them gave him a serious glare. **"I take it you will not assist us. Very well…...die."**

' _Earthland'_

Turning away from the martial artists and to the wizards, the town of Magnolia was in complete panic as the strange machine from the sky crashed in the center of their peaceful town, destroying more than half of the town. Debris had fallen on the innocent civilians, the riverbank in the middle of town was destroyed, and flames began to emerge from the buildings. Team Natsu began to run through the ruins, seeing those who survived run passed them. Lucy and Wendy put their hands over their mouths as they stared at the large Spire while the others just looked at it in shock. "W-What the hell is this thing?" Gray said to no one in particular.

"It looks like something from Edolas." Happy said in a shaky tone, his fur sticking up like he was under a magnet.

"HEY!" The group turned to see Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and Pantherlily run up to them.

"Levy, Gajeel!" Lucy called out, happy to see her best friend was safe and sound. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes. We were fortunate enough to be close to the Guildhall before this…...tower crashed." Lily said while looking at the Spire.

"Whatever this thing is, it's big." Gajeel said rhetorically. Never in his life had he ever seen someone so…...bizarre, and HE went to Hell at one point.

"Our top priority is to see who these people are." Erza said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, no one gets to crash in our home and get away with it." Natsu said while punching his hand. "You know, I never really fought aliens before."

"B-But Natsu, what if they're stronger than Z-Zeref?" Wendy asked, still shaken up from the Spire's sudden appearance.

"I agree. We must be cautious." Carla said, slightly more calmer than the other.

*VROOM*

The group looked ahead as a strange humming sound was coming from the north side of the Spire, its large walls slowly opening up. "Come on!" Being the fighter he was, Natsu was the first to rush towards the opening of the Spire, with the rest of his friend following suit. Once they arrived, they could see three cloaked figures walking out of the Spire.

" **People of Earth 2-5-3."** One of the cloaked figures, who sounded male, spoke up while walking around, his arms open. **"Rejoice, for you are about to contribute in the path of Lord Zoras' Retribution of the Multiverse. Know that each and every one who dies is only a spark that will ignite a fire of peace, and justice. May you find solas in your sacrifice, and-"**

"Hey!" The three looked forward and saw a pink haired human with his friends not too far away. "Are you guys really aliens? Cause if you are, then I wanna fight you!" The pink haired male gave a toothy grin while his right fist was engulfed in flames. "Bring it-"

*SMACK*

Natsu was then brought to the ground by a smack to the head, courtesy of Erza. "Don't go off without us." Erza scolded, getting the cloaked figures to raise a brow.

"Ow, Erza! I was just gonna ask if these guys were strong."

" **Woman, does this peasant speak for your world?"** The speaker from before asked while gesturing towards Natsu.

"Like hell he does." Gajeel said before narrowing his eyes at the three. "Now, who the hell are you, and why are you here?"

" **Simple: we seek a powerful item hidden in this world."** Another of the cloaked figures, who sounded female, said. **"Though we lack its direct coordinates, we DID detect strong energy readings in this town, though I highly doubt you could provide a true challenge."**

"I wouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards." Erza then walked passed the ground before putting her hands together, creating a red magic circle. Pulling her arms apart, she then summoned two swords, one in each hand.

" **Primitives, always wanting to fight when given the opportunity."** A snarky voice, the third in the trio, spoke up before he and the other two removed their cloaks.

The one who preached before was a very pale male, roughly standing at about 5'9 with black tattoos that made his head look like a skull with piercing red eyes and black nails. He wore no shirt, black and red baggy pants, open toe black sandals, fingerless crimson gloves and a pink gem on his forehead.

The only female of the group was 5'7 with orange skin, violet eyes and no hair. She wore a very skin tight green suit with olive gloves and matching heels.

And for the last, they looked anything but humanoid. They were a large slug-like creature with olive green skin with an orange underbelly, an open black vest, a long tail, brown eyes and small stubbles of dark brown hair coming from its chin.

" **Before you are destroyed, allow me to introduce ourselves."** The white man with tattoos put a hand over his heart before bowing. **"I am Corso Latva. The female on my right is Proxy Syla, and on my left is Abbaj."**

"Alright, if you guys think you can just come here and attack Fairy Tail, then you're wrong." Natsu ignited his fists and gave his usual toothy grin. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

' _Kuoh Town'_

Regarding the third sudden appearance in the middle of Kuoh Town, panic began to ensue within its populace as no one had EVER seen anything as strong as what was going on. One minute they were just living their lives peacefully, and the next a massive Spire came from the sky and struck the center of the town, causing an earthquake that could've been heard from Hell itself. A woman suddenly fell after being tackled by several civilians. "Hey, get up." Issei quickly helped the woman stand up.

"Thank you." The woman said before she ran off. Giving her a small nod, Issei continued to walk towards the Spire.

"Rias, any idea where your Brother is?" Issei asked his girlfriend, who landed next to him, retracting her devil wings.

"He and the other Great Satans are in a meeting, but I doubt they didn't hear…...this thing." Rias said, her teal eyes looking at the large machine. "Of all the creatures we fought, I never thought we'd be facing aliens."

"Rias, Issei!" The two turned to see the rest of their friends flying down to them.

"Akeno, have the civilians been evacuated?"

"Yes. Sona and her Peerage are currently putting a barrier to protect them." Akeno said with a serious tone. "Irina and Rossweisse went to help as well, but they should be shortly."

"Madam president, what should we do?" Kiba asked, referring to the Spire.

"To be honest Kiba…..I don't know."

"Maybe we could bust it to pieces?" Koneko suggested, though that didn't necessarily sound like the best option. Before anyone could say anything…..a blue light suddenly appeared in front of the Spire.

"Something's coming." Xenovia said rhetorically while summoning her Holy Sword Durandal, with Kiba doing the same with two swords, created by his Sacred Gear Sword Birth. Two figures slowly materialized from the light, one that seemed to be human sized while the other looked like a large monster. Once the light disappeared, the wolfman Barak and another Hieratic appeared in front of the group.

" **Grrrr, I hate the smell of humans."** Barak said to his associate while his nose twitched.

" **Come now Barak, we aren't here for the scenery."** The cloaked figure, who sounded female, told her ally before noticing several young humanoids staring at them. **"My, it seems we have company."**

"Hey, who the hell do you think you guys are, coming to our town like this?" Issei shouted with a serious glare.

"You are trespassing in Gremory Territory. Leave now…." Rias opened her hands before red magic circles appeared on them. "Or be destroyed."

"That means gets lost Scooby!" Issei shouted in agreement. Barak simply grinned at the chance of a challenge while the female chuckled.

" **For humans, you seem to have the courage to challenge the Hieratics of Lord Zoras. Very well, if it's a fight you want…...you'll have one."** The cloaked female removed her cloak, and what Issei saw almost caused him to nosebleed. The female had white skin with long hair that looked to be made of green leaves, red eyes and luscious red lips. She wore a red traditional African dress that slowly turned to roots near the bottom, wooden shoes and a golden band on her right arm. **"My name is Adze, and this is my ally Barak. Let's see if you could provide a good challenge…..BOY."** Issei still didn't say anything, he just kept staring at her red dress, which almost hugged her curves to the point it might actually rip. If that happened….

"Issei~!" Asia said before smacking him on the arm, snapping him out of his trance. Even if they were attacking their town, Issei STILL couldn't help but ogle at the sexy alien.

"Right, sorry." The others just sighed at Issei's perverted tendency. Giving the aliens a cocky smirk, Issei raised his left arm before it began to glow red, causing his Boosted Gear to materialise. Both Barak and Adze grew slightly curious at what he had done. "Alright Ddraig, let's kick their ass!"

" _ **Right partner!"**_ Ddraig, the Dragon within the Boosted Gear, said before the gem on the gauntlet began to glow. _**"Balance Breaker!"**_ Issei spread his arms before slowly walking towards the Hieratics. The Hieratics actually widened their eyes as the red gauntlet slowly began to cover Issei's body in red scale armor, going from his arm to his torso to his legs before finally reaching his face, creating a Dragon-Like helmet that caused his eyes to turn green.

" **Hmmm, Barak?"** Nodding, the werewolf-like creature began to charge at Issei, who also began to sprint towards him. Letting out a beastly roar, Barak brought his left arm down as Issei, who quickly ducked under it while bringing up his right fist.

"Take this!" Issei's fist collided with Barak's jaw, causing him to step back before he punched the large wolf on the cheek. Issei wasn't done yet as he opened his left hand, red energy slowly forming in the palm of his hand. "Dragon Shot!" A beam of pure crimson energy was fired from Issei's hand, colliding with Barak as the Hieratic was sent flying, crashing into a car next to Adze. "Damn I love this thing." Adze simply glanced at Barak for a moment before looking at Issei.

" **A Gauntlet that can create an entire suit of armor. How…..unique. But what we seek is far more powerful than you."** Giving a small, but unsettling smile, Adze's eyes suddenly caught on fire as two large firefly wings sprouted out of her back. **"I think it's time you were punished."**

' _Musutafa City'_

" _Just several minutes ago, what looks like a large Spike came from the sky and struck the center of downtown."_

" _The casualty count is to the dozens, with several civilians unaccounted for."_

" _Heroes nearby are currently trying to keep the peace, but from how things are looking, it doesn't seem to be possible with all that's happening."_

"Geez, every news station is filming live online." Kaminari said while looking at footage from his phone.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" Toru asked, her clothes slightly shaking, indicating that she was scared.

"Don't know. They're probably aliens that are gonna try to eat our brains." Sero said offhandedly.

"Ridiculous." Tokoyami said while shaking his head, though he was still concerned with what was going on.

"Mr. Aizawa, where are we going?" Iida asked their teacher, who was sitting on his seat and staring at the Spire.

"I'm taking all of you home." Aizawa said simply before taking out his phone. _Whatever's going on, I just hope All Might's there._

As everyone kept talking about these 'aliens,' Izuku Midoriya hung up his phone for the third time. He tried to call his mother or even All Might to see if they were alright, but the line was too busy. Of all the things Izuku had faced in his time at U.A: fighting Bakugo, facing off against the League, the Sports Festival, Stain and even the final exams, THIS was something he NEVER thought would happen. It felt like they were in a Sci-Fi movie, where aliens would come take over Earth and make them their slaves. Just the thought of it made Izuku terrified. ' _Mom….Please be okay.'_ Izuku thought while holding his heart.

"HANG ON!" The bus driver suddenly slammed his foot on the brakes, causing the whole vehicle to stop in its tracks. Some of the students slammed against their seats while Mineta suddenly rolled in the middle of the bus, his head hitting the front of the bus.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Bakugo shouted while rubbing his head. The students slowly stood up and looked at the front of the bus, only to see a large traffic jam in front of them. Some vehicles were slammed against each other while a few drivers decided to leave their vehicles to get a better view of the Spire.

"Everyone out." The door to the bus opened as Aizawa and the rest of his class walked out. Some like Uraraka quickly ran to the side of the freeway to look at the Spire.

"It's huge." Uraraka whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"I hope the Pros can handle that." Tsuyu said in her blunt tone.

"Ojiro…...Koda…." Aizawa looked at each and every one of his students while checking their names off in the roll sheet. All…...except one. "Where's Midoriya?" Everyone looked around and noticed a lack of green hair. Todoroki turned left and noticed a certain person exiting through a window.

"Midoriya?" Said person had stayed inside the bus, changing into his Hero costume before closing the window.

"Full Cowling!" Green lightning began to emerge from Izuku's body before he rushed through the small crowd, his speed increasing.

"Deku!" Uraraka noticed her crush running towards the edge of the freeway, long with the rest of the class. Aizawa quickly dropped his clipboard before sending his scarf towards the young man. However, thanks to his speed, Izuku was able to dodge the scarf…..before he jumped off the edge of the freeway.

"MIDORIYA!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Aizawa, but I have to make sure my mom's okay!" Was all Izuku shouted before he landed on a nearby roof. Eraserhead slammed his fist on the edge of the freeway. He would've used his Quirk, but there were too many people in the way and Izuku would've died without Full Cowling.

"Dammit, kid's as stubborn as All Might."

' _Downtown'_

"Come on, let's move it!" Kamui Woods shouted as he gestured the remaining citizens around the Spire to run to safety. He, along with a few other Pro Heroes like Death Arms, Native and a few others were the first to arrive in front of the large Spire, moving debris and ensure any survivors were saved. The damage was beyond anything anyone would've thought. Even the recent Nomu attacks were child's Play compared to this.

"Kamui!" Death Arms called out while running up to his friend.

"Death Arms, is everyone save?" Kamui Woods asked, getting a nod from the larger man.

"Yeah. We made a call to the other Heroes. They should be coming soon." Both men looked at the large Spire, which eclipsed a large majority of the city. "So, do you think it's really an invasion?"

"Considering how large this is, I doubt the League of Villains could make something IS this."

"Whatever the reason, we must be prepared." Native said calmly as the two agreed.

*VROOM, VROOM*

Before anyone could continue, the large Spire suddenly began to emit a bright blue light in front of everyone. Feeling something coming, the Pro Heroes got into battle positions, with the police aiming their guns. Two figures slowly began to materialize, one that looked normal size while the other looked like a hulking being. The police cocked the hammer of their guns while slowly squeezing the triggers. Once the light died out, the two newcomers could be seen clearly, and what they were surprised everyone.

The shortest of the duo looked to be around 5'10 with midnight blue armor, a helmet that had a dark purple visor in the shape of a T, black gloves and what looked like a staff on their back(the armor is similar to the Praetorian Guard Armor from The Last Jedi.)

Next to the figure was a MASSIVE machine. It stood at about 7'9 with a mix of gold and silver armor. It had large log-like arms and legs, each painted gold with four black fingers and what looked like a band on its hand, with matching black paint on its feet. Its chest was so large, it could've been confused for a semi truck, large silver shoulder pads adorned its arms, a row of red and blue buttons were seen where its 'pecs' would be, and a large teal circle could be seen in the middle. Its head was chrome plate with a black mouth guard, a very small V-shaped forehead and glowing red eyes. Just the sight of the large robot brought the Heroes slight discomfort. Shaking off his surprise, Kamui Woods stepped forward as the two aliens slowly made their way towards them, with the robot making small cracks with each step.

"That's as far as you can go." Surprisingly, the two aliens stopped walking, looking at Kamui. "Who are you, and why are you invading our city?"

" **..."**

"I asked you a question: why are you here?"

" **..."**

The wood Hero narrowed his eyes as Death Arms and Native walked next to him, each giving a serious glare. "Don't make me ask-"

" **KG Ultima, do you detect a Gem here?"** The blue clad warrior, who had a slightly disguised voice asked the robot.

" **NEGATIVE. UNIVERSAL DETECTOR PINPOINTS TO THIS WORLD, BUT THE EXACT COORDINATES ARE UNKNOWN."** The robot said in a robotic and monotone voice.

" **Scan these natives."** KG's eyes began to glow for a split second before it fired a small scanner ray towards the Heroes, much to their surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Death Arms' question was ignored as the robot continued to scan him, from his eyes to his skeleton. Eventually, the robot stopped scanning before turning its head to its ally.

" **SCAN COMPLETE. HUMANOIDS IN THIS WORLD POSSESS GENETIC ABILITIES. THREAT LEVEL: 4 OUT OF 10."**

" **Hmmmm, interesting."** The armored figure reached out and pressed the right side of their helmet, causing the face plate to open. Underneath the helmet, the figure had mint green skin, black eyes and a scarred face. **"Greetings humans. I am Malas Grov and this is my ally KG Ultima. We are here in search of a Destiny Gem. Should you be in the possession of one, you may give it to us and we shall take our leave."** No one watching this had any clue as to WHAT this Destiny gem, but they did know one thing: these guys attacked their city, destroyed buildings and hurt the innocent. There was no way they were gonna cooperate with them.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking, but we don't have a 'Destiny Gem.' But what we do know is that you came to our home and hurt innocent people." Kamui Woods narrowed his eyes as his arms formed into branches. "You're not getting away with this." Malas let out a tired sigh at his declaration.

" **Of course you would choose violence."** Raising his left hand, Malas snapped his finger in the air, the noise made from it echoed like a rock hitting a pond.

*HISS*

The side of the Spire that was facing everyone suddenly let out a large amount of steam as a spine-tingling hiss was made.

*ROAR*

The Pro Heroes, the police and everyone watching the live footage widened their eyes as a large door opened from behind. From behind the door, dozens of Fygla soldiers jumped out of the Spire, landing around Malas and KG, each aiming their rifles at the humans. **"But if you want to die….then allow us to do it for you."**

' _West City'_

*ROAR*

Komodo Magnus let out a monstrous roar as he threw his massive axe at the Z-Fighters. "HAAAAA!" Vegeta quickly smacked the axe with his fist, causing it to crash into the ground. "I've faced enough cold blooded lizards, you're nothing new." Growling in anger, Komodo charged at Vegeta, who simply crossed his arms. The large lizard brought its fist towards the Saiyan….only for his fist to be caught. Before Komodo could react, Vegeta slammed his fist into Komodo's left cheek before punching itsb chestplate, causing it to crack. Grabbing the back of Magnus' neck, Vegeta spun around before throwing it into an empty building.

"Yeah, go dad!" Trunks cheered.

" **Neva, Void."** Zoras said simply, getting the two to glance at each other before nodding. Neva was the first to step forward, raising her palm under her lip before she calmly blew on it. In an instant, a wave of cold wind was launched from Neva's breath, freezing the air as it headed towards the Fighters.

"Move!" Piccolo shouted before he and the others quickly flew in the air, narrowly avoiding the ice.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien slammed his hands together before opening them in the form of a triangle. Narrowing all three of his eyes, he focused on Zoras before unleashing a raw beam of energy, which was oddly shaped like a square rather than a triangle(seriously, how does he do it?!)

" **I think not."** Void muttered before he quickly jumped in front of Zoras, his fingers lightly touching his amulet. With a slight gold light, the amulet suddenly opened up, letting out a vortex of air that quickly absorbed Tien's Tri-Beam like it was nothing. Once it was completely absorbed, Void's amulet closed up.

"N-No way, he just took my Tri-Beam."

" **Do you want it back?"** Void asked, more like stated as he opened his amulet once again. Suddenly, Tien's Ki attack was fired from the accessory, striking the three-eyed man as he crashed into a building.

"TIEN!" Goku shouted before he turned to glare at Zoras and Void. "You're gonna pay for that!" With that, the Super Saiyan began to rocket towards Zoras. Standing in front of his master, Void's amulet once again opened, though instead of firing Tien's attack, it fired a swarm of yellow energy arrows. Widening his eyes, Goku brought his hands forward before firing a barage of Ki blasts, each destroying one arrow.

"Masenko!" Putting his palms together, Gohan focused gold Ki before he unleashed a beam at Zoras.

" **Hmmm…"** Zoras calmly raised his right arm as the Dimension Gem began to glow on his chest. Just as the Ki attack was about to strike him….a grey portal suddenly appeared between him and the beam, causing it to become swallowed.

"What?!" Gohan suddenly heard something behind him and just as he was about to turn…...his own Masenko struck him from behind. "AHHHHH!"

"GOHAN!" Goten shouted in concern as he saw his brother crash onto the ground.

" **Amazing. This power is so much more than I had expected."** Zoras muttered as he looked at his hand, which began to glow grey energy. **"And this is just one of the ten."**

"AHHH!" Zoras quickly turned his head just as Goku slammed his fist into his cheek, causing him to step back.

"Tch, that idiot Kakarot." Vegeta spat on the ground before seeing some movement under him.

*RRROOOOAAARRR*

Komodo Magnus jumped out of the building he was thrown in, his eyes burning with pure anger as it glared at Vegeta, who gave a slight smirk. "Good, I was hoping you'd stand lizard." Growling, Komodo Magnus tightened its insides as scales on its back began to conduit red lightning. Widening its eyes, Komodo Magnus opened its mouth…..before unleashing a wave of swirling red energy. Vegeta widened his eyes slightly before he veered to the right in order to dodge. "What the hell?"

*SMACK*

A loud slap echoed on the ground. The Prince of Saiyans turned around and saw Magnus flying towards him, his axe in tow. "Don't underestimate a Saiyan!" Vegeta spun and delivered a sharp kick, which was blocked by Komodo's axe, creating a large ripple in the air. Using the momentum, Komodo flipped in front of Vegeta before slamming its tail on his opponent, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Dad!" Trunks glared at Magnus, wanting nothing more than to beat that lizard up.

" **Stay focused boy."** Neva said before she leaped forward, a slide made of ice forming under her feet, allowing her to 'fly' towards her opponents. **"Especially when you might die."** Opening her hand, Neva unleashed a beam of ice. Trunks began to fly in the air as the ice beam(sorry, had to say it) chased after him.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Neva quickly slid to the left just in time to dodge Piccolo's ironic beam, which collided into the side of a building. The ice user raised a brow as she saw Piccolo throw off his turban and cape, which cracked the ground the moment it hit the ground.

" **Oh my, you wear such heavy clothing. Though, I suppose it does help with speed. Tell me, why is a Namekian in this planet? Last I checked, your kind lived on Namek."**

"Yeah, but I wasn't born on Namek." Piccolo said, his eyes glaring daggers at Neva Frost. "Earth is my home, and attacking it is a big mistake."

" **If that's the case, then please…."** With a small, but seductive smirk, Neva opened her arms. **"Give me your best shot."** Gritting his teeth, Piccolo opened his palms, summoning an orb of Ki in each hand before fire it at Neva. However, rather then strike her directly, the Ki balls flew around her. **"Hmmmm, is that all? How disappointing."** To her interest, Piccolo smirked as he opened his arms. It took Neva several seconds before her eyes widened as she turned around, only to see all of Piccolo's 'missed' attacks surrounding her.

"Hellzone Grenade!" With that, Piccolo crossed his arms, causing all the balls of Ki to charge at Neva at high speed.

*BOOM*

A large explosion erupted on Neva. "Kamehameha!" Goten fired his father's signature beam at Void, who once again absorbed the attack. "Hey, stop cheating!"

" **Children, so impatient, so annoying."** Though it couldn't be seen, Void was giveing Goten an irritated look as he launched the Kamehameha fright back at him.

"HA!" A beam of Ki was shot out on nowhere, colliding with the reflected attack, causing both beams to explode. Flying in front of Goten was his older brother Gohan, whose shirt was torn from the back, but he didn't mind.

" **The hybrid, finally."** Void placed his fingers on his amulet as it opened, creating a large vortex. Narrowing his eyes, Gohan cupped his hands as his white aura began to conduit some lightning.

"Kame….Hame…...HA!" Focusing his power, Gohan unleashed an even large Kamehameha wave, which was absorbed into Void's amulet.

" **Come now, surely you know that your attack won't do-"**

*Crack*

Under his mask, Void's eyes widened as he saw his amulet crack. It was small, but it was a clear sign that Gohan's attack was much stronger than he thought. ' _I knew it, he can only hold so much.'_ Gohan thought as he pushed even more energy into his attack, pushing Void even further back.

" **Y-Y-Y-Y-You…..b-b-b-b-bastard…"** The smoke created by Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade cleared up, revealing Neva covered in holes, her left arm and right leg were completely gone and part of her head was gone. The intensity of the attack was so strong, it destroyed Neva's slide, which caused her to fall on the ground. Despite being in clear pain, Neva still glared daggers at Piccolo.

"You're still alive, huh? Honestly, I thought that would've been enough." Piccolo crossed his arms while glaring at Neva. "If you give up, I won't have to kill you."

" **M-M-My lord Z-Z-Zoras…..will make you p-p-pay….Namekian."** Letting out a snort, Piccolo turned his attention towards Goku, who continued to punch Zoras with unrelenting force.

"This is for coming to my world!" Goku sent a hard punch on Zoras' right cheek. "This is for hurting my son!" Goku then spun around and kicked Zoras' ribs. Opening his hands, Goku focused Ki into his hands. "And this…..is for what you were going to do!" With that, Goku moved forward, ready to blast Zoras at point blank range.

That is…...until Zoras grabbed his wrists, causing them to fire on two sides. **"I see. You are a true warrior, Goku was it?"** The Earth-born Saiyan widened his eyes as he saw Zoras lift his head, a challenging glee shined in his gold eyes. **"Allow me to show you my skill, as you have shown yours."** Before Goku could react, Zoras pulled Goku close, slamming his head against his own. Goku screamed in pain as Zoras grabbed him by the leg, throwing him on the ground with a loud thud. Opening his hand, Zoras focused the Dimension Gem's power, causing a grey aura to surround him.

"WHAT THE?!" With a wave of his hand, Zoras sent Goku crashing into a store.

"GOKU!" Just as Piccolo was about to help his friend…..

*STAB*

"GUAH!" An ice spear was impaled through Piccolo's chest, causing him to cough out blood. Slowly turning around, Piccolo's eyes widened as the attacker was none other than Neva, who slowly began to regenerate. She gave him a slight smirk as her right index finger, which formed a long ice spear was inside her opponent.

" **Never drop your guard Namekian."** Her tone was as cold as the arctic as she twisted her finger, causing Piccolo to groan in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Goten and Trunks rushed towards Neva, ready to strike. Sighing, Neva opened her left hand towards the boys before nonchalantly unleashing a wave of ice, causing the two to be encased in ice before falling on the ground, though miraculously, they didn't shatter.

" **This is why I hate children."** Raising her hand, Neva threw Piccolo to the ground, something Gohan noticed.

"Piccolo!"

*CRASH*

As Gohan watched his friend and mentor fall on the ground, a blur flew through another building and into Gohan, sending them both to the ground. "Dammit!" Vegeta cursed as he stood up, his Saiyan battle armor torn. Jumping from one of the buildings was Komodo Magnus, who landed next to a panting Void.

" **Thank you Magnus."** All the reptile did was growl. Extending his hand, Zoras used the Dimension Gem to drag Goku into his hand, his finger tightening around his neck. The Saiyan opened his eyes and saw his allies on the ground.

"Gohan….P-Piccolo…..V-Vegeta." Goku then screamed as Zoras squeezed his neck.

" **Your efforts are honorable, but regardless…."** Reaching into his left side, Zoras pulled out what looked like a handle before pressing the middle of it, causing a large blade to pop out, aimed at Goku's chest. **"It is over."** Slowly, Zoras pulled back and prepared to stab the Saiyan.

*BLAST*

When a white beam suddenly came out of nowhere, striking Zoras' back as he released Goku. **"Lord Zoras!"**

" **That was close."** A female voice called out from the sidelines. Everyone turned to see Valor extending her left arm at Zoras. Around said arm was what looked like a mechanical gauntlet with a white circle on her palm. Zoras and his forces glared at the newcomer while Goku looked at her in confusion. **"Hello."**

' _Earthland'_

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Make Cannon!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Natsu launched a stream of flames from his mouth while Gajeel did the same, only they were metal shards. Gray created a cannon made of ice before firing a large snowball.

" **Child's play."** Corso said before slamming his hand on the ground, a purple aura surrounding it. Just as the attacks were about to collide, a large rock pillar suddenly rose from the ground, blocking the triple attack.

"What the crap?!" Gajeel shouted in disbelief.

"He uses Earth Magic." Levy said in surprise.

"Please, be careful!" Wendy shouted to her friends.

" **Let us play humans!"** Proxy Syla shouted as she suddenly jumped off the top of the rock, lunging towards Erza. Reaching into her belt, Proxy pulled out two short knives before thrusting them forward. Quickly thinking, Erza crossed her swords, blocking the otherwise fatal strike. **"Good, I would've hated to end this fight early."**

"I assure you, I will not die easily." Erza said before she pushed forward, causing Proxy to backflip, landing nibbly on the ground. Smirking, Proxy put her thumbs under the blade of her weapon before flipping them up, causing them to extend into spears. Spinning both her weapons in each hand, Proxy rushed Erza, swinging her weapons like a madwoman. Both females then jumped on top of the building, continuing their fight elsewhere.

"I'm gonna help Erza." Gray said before running off, not even getting a clear response.

"Star Dress….." A golden magic circle formed under Lucy, causing her whole body to glow.

" **Hmmm?"** Abbaj raised a brow as he saw Lucy's appearance change. Once the light died, Lucy wore an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on Lucy's upper arm and falling to her forearm. Lucy opened her eyes and gave the invaders a glare.

"Leo Form!" A golden light began to glow on Lucy's right leg. "You're not getting away with any of this!" With that, Lucy charged towards Abbaj, her right leg glowing even brighter. "Regulus Kick!" Neither Abbaj nor Corso bothered to move as the blonde got closer.

" **Abbaj."** With a calm sigh, Abbaj raised its left hand at Lucy.

" **Begone."** With a flick of his wrist….Lucy was sent flying to a nearby building.

"KYAH!" The busty blonde of Fairy Tail screamed as she crashed into a broken building.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Happy shouted, with the former growling at the slug-like alien. Wendy and Levy looked at each other before nodding, running after Lucy.

" **Please, this is pathetic."** Abbaj said with a shake of her head. **"If you humans wish to defeat us, then you need to do much better."**

"Oh yeah? We'll show you! Happy!"

"Aye!" Sprouting his wings, Happy quickly picked up his 'father.'

"Come on!" Natsu and Happy then began to fly towards the invaders.

"Lily!"

"Right." Like Happy, Pantherlily summoned his own wings and picked up Gajeel, joining their comrades. Abbaj opened his arms, levitating several objects around him before throwing them at the Dragon Slayers.

" **Allow me to join you."** Putting his hands together, Corso summoned his own purple energy before lifting his hands, causing several stalagmites to rise from the ground. Natsu and Gajeel quickly began to fly to the sides, dodging rock pillars, fallen debris and magic mobiles.

"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" Turning his right hand into metal, Gajeel broke through one of the pillars. However, just as he did this….another pillar rose from under him, striking his chest as he was sent flying in the air.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Igniting both arms, Natsu thrusted them towards Corso, who summoned a magic circle in front of him, effortlessly blocking it. "Talon!" Igniting his foot, Natsu kicked the barrier, but much to his annoyance, it failed.

" **Begone!"** Thrusting his hands forward, Abbaj sent Natsu and Happy flying in a wall. Moving his fingers, Abbaj forced several pieces of metal to wrap around the Dragon Slayer and Cat's bodies.

"Hey, what the hell's this?!"

"Yeah, fight us you jerks!" Natsu and Happy continued to yell at Abbaj, who sighed in annoyance before he lifted his finger, causing the metal to wrap around their mouths. "MMMMHHHMMMMM!"

"Lulu, are you okay?" Levy and Wendy helped Lucy stand up. Said person was bleeding from the top of her head.

"Y-Yeah, I just didn't think he could do that. Even the Star Dress wasn't able to stay on." Because of the sudden and rather powerful attack, Lucy's Star Dress deactivated. "We have to get back out there."

*BOOM*

Before the females could do anything, the ground suddenly broke open, surrounding them in a large dome-like stone. "What is this?!" Carla shouted in shock, all the light what had surrounded them was clouded in darkness.

*CLANG*

Sparks erupted as Erza and proxy continued to exchange strikes as they jumped from building to building. Erza kept her eyes narrowed as Proxy smirked in delight. **"Yes, yes! Give me everything you've got human!"** Narrowing her eyes, Erza jumped back as her whole body began to glow.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" Erza's normal armor was then replaced with her classic Heaven's Wheel armor, the metal wings keeping her in the air as a wheel of sword spun around her. Raising her right sword, Erza then pointed it towards Proxy. "Now, dance my swords!" To Proxy's interest, the sword suddenly flew towards her like bullets fired from a gun.

" **Now this is a challenge!"** Using her slender body and agility, the green suited alien began to cartwheel around the roof she was on, dodging each and every sword like they weren't even there. Stepping on the tile, Proxy spun before she threw her spear at Erza, who quickly cut it in half with her sword. However, Proxy gave a devious smirk as she pressed her thumb on her left palm, on a button Erza failed to notice.

*TICK, TICK, TICK*

Erza's eyes widened as she saw the tip of the spear suddenly flash orange threw times….

*BOOM*

"AAAHHH!" Before a large explosion erupted from the spear, sending Erza flying towards Proxy, who had her other spear prepared.

"Ice Make Lance!" Proxy backflipped just in time to dodge Gray's Ice Lances, which destroyed the area she was in. A large hand made of ice was formed before it caught Erza. "Erza, you okay?" Gray asked his childhood friend with a slightly concern expression, seeing some of her armor damaged from the explosion.

"Yes." Shaking off her pain, Erza glared at Proxy. "It seems she has more than her spears."

"Yeah." Stepping forward, Gray opened his hand as an ice sword forward on it. "Let's take her down." Nodding, Erza's body began to glow once again, except this time she had Requipped into her Black Wing armor. Seeing her new opponent, Proxy took out another spear, spinning it calmly.

" **Three's a crowd, but I'm willing to let it slide if you can give me a challenge."** Silence took over the trio…...before the fight continued. Gray slammed his hand on the ground, surrounding it with ice. Running forward, Proxy stabbed the ground, propelling her in the air. However, this was what Erza wanted as she flew towards, grabbing her sword before bringing it down, to which Proxy blocked it with her spears. Due to the strength from Erza's strike, Proxy was sent crashing into a fruit stand.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Creating a large ice hammer in his arms, Gray jumped in the air and headed towards Proxy, who quickly rolled forward as the ice hammer destroyed the last of the fruit stand.

"HA!" Proxy was too busy dodging Gray, that she failed to notice Erza flying towards her, sword aimed forward. The Hieratic raised her spear to block it….

*STAB*

But it was too late as Erza was able to successfully stab her in the chest. The Hieratic's spear was close to striking down Erza, but the sudden attack caused her to lower her arm, her body going limp. Gray deactivated his ice magic and looked at Erza, his hands in his pockets. "Looks like we won."

"It would seem so." Despite her being an enemy, Erza couldn't help but feel bad for killing Proxy. "Come, we must help Natsu and the others." Erza began to pull off her sword….

…..only for Proxy to grab her wrist.

" **We aren't done yet woman."** Both Fairy Tail wizards widen their eyes as Proxy raised her head, a sadistic smirk on her face as she pulled off Erza's sword, revealing that it did nothing to her. **"I guess you don't know MY power."** Proxy pulled her head back…...longer…..longer…..and long….about ten feet away from the redhead before it flung forward, colliding with Erza's head, a sickening crack could be heard for miles.

"ERZA!" Gray put his hands together, ready to use his magic…..until Proxy's leg stretched around his neck.

" **Leave boy!"** With that, Proxy, with surprising strength, threw Gray away like a piece of trash. Turning back to Erza, who held her forehead. Proxy took her spear and aimed it at her. **"Now, where were we?"**

*CUT*

Proxy gasped as a sword was thrown out of nowhere, knocking her spear out of her hand. "Proxy Syla." Both Erza and Proxy turned to see Amara standing over a damaged wagon, her emerald eyes glaring at Proxy. "I'm here to kill you."

' _Kuoh Town'_

"Dragon Shot!" Issei fired another crimson beam of energy from his palm. In response, Adze and Barak quickly moved out of the way, causing the attack to strike the ground.

"Sword Birth!" Stabbing his sword on the ground, Kiba summoned a wave of various blades towards Barak, who latched on the wall of a building with his sharp claws. Letting out a loud roar, Barak jumped off the wall and towards Kiba.

*SLAM*

Only for Xenovia to use Durandal to send the wolf flying to the ground. **"Grrrr, that hurt human!"** Barak growled while scratching his chest, which was the spot Xenovia struck.

"We aren't human." Xenovia said simply, her gold eyes narrowing at Barak. "But we won't allow you to harm anyone else."

"She's right." Kiba said before his sword began to glow. In their place were a sword made of ice and another made of flames. "While I've never faced aliens, I won't hold back."

" **Good."** A grin appeared on Barak as green electricity coursed through his fur. **"That makes killing ALL THE MORE FUN!"** Slamming his right arm on the ground, Barak rushed towards the two Knights at amazing speed. Kiba quickly raised his swords as Barak's fist collided with them, cracking them from the center.

' _He was able to crack it with one punch?!'_ "Flame Delete!" Ice began to form on Barak's arm, though he didn't seem to mind at all. Raising his left arm, Barak swiped Kiba on the face, sending him flying.

"Kiba!" Xenovia swung her sword at Barak at impressive speed, though it seemed like Barak wasn't finding any difficulty as he jumped back.

"Begone." Rias aimed her magic circle at Adze before unleashing a wave of Destructive Magic. Putting a hand on her heart, Adze began to spin like a ballerina, barely dodging the otherwise fatal attack like grace. Opening her eyes, Adze lifted her right hand before snapping her finger. Almost immediately, large roots began to burst through the Earth itself.

"ISSEI!" Asia shouted as the roots suddenly wrapped around her body, holding her as tight as a steel cord.

"Hang on Asia!" Issei quickly flew to the former nun, ripping off vine after vine.

" **Focusing on your lover instead of the battle."** Adze said while shaking her head, kissing her left fingers. **"Idiot."** Flicking her hand, Adze suddenly unleashed a large burst of flames, straight towards Issei.

"Issei, Asia!"

"Huh?" The Red Dragon Emperor suddenly turned around, only to see a large amount of flames heading towards him at Asia. "Oh shit!"

"I've got you, Issei dear~" Akeno sung as she appeared behind Issei, holding her hands out. A large magic circle appeared before her, blocking the fire that would've otherwise burned him.

" **Impressive."** Waving her hand, Adze summoned more vines forward Issei and Akeno.

"Holy Lightning!" Opening her hand, Akeno launched a bolt of bright lightning, which fired all the vines. Giving a look of pure disdain, Adze took a deep breath before she put her open hand under her lip, blowing out a large amount of fire towards the devil. Like before, Rias and Akeno summoned a barrier in order to protect themselves and their friends. Little did they know, Adze was moving her hands several times.

"FALL!" Xenovia brought her sword down to Barak, who caught it with both hands, causing the very ground to break under them. Though Barak's hands were shaking from the sudden impact, he stood his ground. "How?"

" **You're strong girl, but…"** With a wicked grin, Barak's whole body conduited lightning, only this one was red. Xenovia screamed as the lightning coursed through Durandal and into her, the feeling was like fire from the deepest depths of hell. **"I'M BARELY GETTING STARTED!"**

*SMACK*

Barak gasped as a small, but powerful fist collided with his cheek, causing him to stumble back as Xenovia feel on the ground. The attacker was none other than Koneko, who cracked her fists as she walked up to Barak. "Leave her alone Dog." Koenko said calmly, yet angrily for some odd reason. Getting over his surprise, Barak growled at Koneko, who once again punch him in the face before she began jabbing his stomach, small shockwaves were seen on his stomach, slowly pushing the much large wolf back. Spinning in the air, Koneko slammed her foot into his ribs…..before he grabbed her ankle. Lifting her in the air, Barak slammed her hard on the ground, causing her to gasp a bit. Barak didn't let up as he grabbed her neck, pressing her deeper into the ground. He began sniffing her, much to her annoyance as he growled.

" **I don't know what it is about you, but I REALLY wanna rip you to shreds."**

"Not happening." Koneko pushed her lower body up, kicking Barak hard in the stomach, making him gag in pain. Not letting up, Koneko kicked Barak under the chin, landing on her feet. "Kiba."

"Right!" Widening his eyes, Barak turned around and saw Kiba rushing him with a much larger sword. "Destruction Sword!" Kiba then brought the sword on Barak's back, causing him to howl in pain as the weight of the sword slammed him against the dirt. "Surrender, now."

" **Surrender….to you?"** Slowly, Barak pushed himself up, red blood existing the wound left by Kiba's surprise attack. **"No…...no…..no…"** Much to the Devil's shock, purple lightning began to course through him. **"NO!"**

*BOOM*

Before Kiba and Koneko could react, a massive pulse of purple electricity exploded from Barak's body, causing the two to fly in the air. Kiba landed against the sidewalk while Koneko hit the trunk of a car. "M-M-My body…..I-I can't m-m-move." Kiba attempted to move his arm, but it felt like he was frozen in place.

"T-t-this sucks…" Koneko muttered in pain.

"GUYS!" Seeing his friends being dominated by Barak, Issei flew towards his friends at high speed. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Little did Issei know, Adze was smiling.

" **Fool."** Adze clenched her hand into a fist, causing roots to rise from the ground, wrapping Issei, pinning him on the ground.

"ISSEI!" Both devils glared daggers at Adze, who simply flew in place with a smirk.

" **I apologize, but he was the one who was foolish. Speaking of foolish, it seems you haven't noticed."**

"Noticed what?" Looking down, Rias raised a brow as underneath her and Akeno were a collection of white dandelions. "Dandelions?"

" **Yes, I suppose you may call them that."** Adze let out a calm blow in the air, which caused all the dandelions to spread in the air. **"But to me….."** Kissing her finger, Adze let a small spark fly into one of the Dandelions, setting in ablaze. **"They're a minefield."** Both busty beauties widened their eyes in horror as all the dandelions surrounding them began to glow.

"AKE-!"

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

A large collection of explosion erupted all around Rias and Akeno. "NO!" Issei tried to break out of the roots, but much to his annoyance, they were tighter than anything. "Ddraig buddy, I need a Boost."

" _ **BOOST!"**_ The Boosted Gear began to glow, giving Issei the strength to break through. Turning to the place in the sky where his girlfriend and love interest was, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the only thing left were some scraps of their clothes.

"No….."

"RIAS, AKENO!" Tears ran down Asia as she saw what had become of her president and friend. Issei fell on his knees, gritting his teeth before slamming his fist on the ground.

"DAMMIT!"

" **If it is any convenience…"** Adze landed several feet away from Issei. **"They died in an instant, a far better way to die. Now….."** She raised her hand at Issei, who stayed silent. **"It's time you and your friends joined them."**

"That won't do." An energy chain suddenly wrapped around Adze's wrists, pulling her on her knees. Issei looked at her in surprise, but then noticed a portal suddenly open under him, pulling him in as he screamed.

*THUD*

The Red Dragon Emperor landed on the ground with a loud thud, making him groan. "Sorry, Prodigy did tell me that I needed to work on transporting people." Issei opened his eyes, only to see Castiel stand in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" All Castiel did was look at him over his shoulder before looking back at Adze and Barak, who were 30 feet away.

"A friend. Oh, and they're okay to." Confused at what he meant, Issei looked at his right, only to see Rias and Akeno on the ground, slightly injured but alive.

"Rias, Akeno?"

"It was a close call, but I was able to get they out of the way of the attack just as I arrived." Issei crawled to his girls before sighing.

"Thanks." He then stood up next to Castiel. "Hey, can you get the blonde one too? She's a healer." Castiel didn't say a word. He nodded before spinning his finger in the air, causing another portal to open above Issei.

"EEEEHHHHH!" A girly scream could be heard on the other side. Issei acted quickly and rushed under the portal, his arms opened. From the portal came Asia Argento, who landed softly in Issei's arms. "Issei?!"

"Asia, you okay?"

"Y-Yes." Though this wasn't the time, Asia was happy to be in Issei's arms.

"Hey." The two turned to Castiel. "We need to focus. He said you're a healer, so help red and black over there." Though this guy was a stranger, the fact he saved her, as well as Issei, Rias and Akeno was enough for Asia. With a nod, she quickly jumped off Issei's arms and rushed to heal Rias and Akeno. "You should rest up." To Castiel's interest, Issei shook his head.

"No way in hell. These guys hurt my friends, and they gotta pay." A smirk crept on Castiel's face as Adze and Barak began to walk towards them.

" **Castiel."** From the tone in Adze's voice, Castiel and her were enemies.

"Looks like Zoras forgot his gardener and dog." Clapping his hands together, Castiel summoned two blue magic circles. "I'll make sure you get back to him…..dead or alive."

' _Musutafa city'_

*BOOM*

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK!" One of the S.W.A.T officers shouted before he was hit by several red energy bullets, killing him instantly. Every since Malas summoned the Fygla troops, it had been all out war on the streets of Musutafa, or rather, a large one sided fight. Despite having taken down some of the alien troops, many of Musutafa's finest, even a few low leveled Pros were among some of the fallen.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" Several branches flew towards the Fygla, wrapping around them before they were sent flying in the distance. Kamui Woods continued to use his branches to smack around more aliens, though he was only using his left arm as his right arm was bleeding from a stray shot he received not too long ago. "Dammit, every time I take down one, three more take his place."

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Death Arms, who had several cuts on his body, shouted as he smacked Fygla after Fygla with his large arms. "Kamui, we just lost the south squad!"

"Shit, and last time I saw the West Squad, they were fighting that KG robot. Where's our reinforcements?"

"RIGHT HERE!" The Fyglas looked up as a large shadow appeared over them. "CANYON…...CANNON!" The shadow got larger, and larger, and for some reason, the shadow looked like a wo-

*BOOM*

A colossal figure crashed into the middle of the Fygla army, crushing them like nothing. The new attacker was none other than Mount Lady, who stood up with a confident smirk. "Don't worry, I'm here!" She said, giving the News chopper a smile while posing, getting the two heroes to sweatdrop.

"Does she seriously need to pose now?"

" **NEW THREAT DETECTED."** KG Ultima said while tossing the corpse of a police officer to the side, its scanners looking at Mount Lady. **"ABILITIES INCLUDE INCREASE IN SIZE, AS WELL AS STRENGTH AND SPEED. THREAT LEVEL: 8 OUT OF 10."**

" **I see."** Malas said while snapping the neck of another human. **"Destroy her."**

" **ACKNOWLEDGED. WEAPON SYSTEMS: ACTIVATE."** KG's back began to emit smoke as it opened, revealing several large blue rockets. **"TARGET: DETECTED. BARRAGE INITIATED IN 3….2…..1…...LAUNCH."** With a loud hiss, KG fired dozens upon dozens of rockets towards Mount Lady.

"MOUNT LADY, LOOK OUT!" The giant woman turned around….

*BOOM*

Only for a stream of flames to come out of nowhere, causing all the rockets to explode. "Fools, focus on the task at hand!" The Heroes and Hieratics looked at a nearby roof and saw the Number 2 Hero Endeavor standing on top of it, his flames burning bright.

"Endeavor!"

" **NEW COMBATANT. ABILITIES INCLUDE PYROMANCY. THREAT LEVEL 8.5 OUT OF 10. RECOMMENDED ASSAULT TACTIC: WATER."** Malas hummed as he looked at Endeavor, who gave him a stern glare.

"I was expecting to face the League of Villains, but this is much more than anything I've faced." He then looked back at Mount Lady. "And you. Being distracted while the enemy is in front of you is foolish." Mount Lady just huffe while crossing her arms.

"I was gonna handle it right now." Mount Lady then looked at the Spire. "So this is the ship they came in. Nothing I can't handle." With another confident smirk. Mount Lady began to take several steps back, getting a raised brow from Malas. "Here I come!" Mount Lady then began to charge towards the Spire before leaping forward, her legs extended. "CANYON CANNON!" As she flew towards the Spire, no one noticed the very small smirk on Malas' face.

*DING*

However, instead of machinery flying in the air….Mount Lady's attack collided with a light blue energy barrier, which surrounded the entire Spire. "WHAT?!" The pressure from the attack caused small waves around the barrier.

" **BARRIER DEFENSE DAMAGE CALCULATION: 0.05%. OFFENSIVE SYSTEMS ACTIVATE."** More waves emanated from the spot where Mount Lady connected with, as if they were heartbeats. It pulsed….and pulsed…..and pulsed…..until…

*BOOM*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Much to everyone's horror and shock, Mount Lady was sent flying into the air from the rebound of the barrier, her large form flying over building after building.

"Hey, what's that?"

"It looks like a person."

"Hang on, I think I recognize that outfit." The citizens locks away from the battle noticed the one flying towards them was Mount Lady herself. Almost instantly, everyone began to run for their lives as the Heroine crashed in the middle of the street, destroying everything in her path.

"Did you see that?!"

"How could Mount Lady be sent flying like that?!"

"Look at her injuries, is she even breathing?" Slowly, Mount Lady's Gigantification deactivated as she shrunk back to her normal size, barely alive.

"Mount Lady." Kamui Woods clenched his left hand tightly before he turned back to Malas, who still had his smirk.

" **As I said before: Humans choose violence. And now you see the price."** KG quickly stood in front of Malas before raising its left arm, forging a blue energy shield to block a torrent of flames blasted at them by Endeavor.

"Enough prattling." Though he found her annoying, Endeavor was still angered at how these invaders attacked a fellow Hero. "If you believe you can escape after what you've done, then you've clearly underestimate Heroes." Lifting his right hand, Endeavor once again launched a wave of flames, though like before, KG's shield stopped him.

" **EXTINGUISHMENT FOAM, FIRE."** Opening its back, KG firmed another rocket towards Endeavor.

"Do you think I'll fall for that?" Growling under his breath, Endeavor threw his flames at the rocket, causing it to explode. However, once the flames died out, a large amount of white foam suddenly fell from the destroyed rocket, falling on top of Endeavor. "What the hell?!" Endeavor screamed as the foam extinguished all his flames, but to add insult to injury, the foam suddenly began to harden around his body.

"Hang on!" Death Arms began to rush towards the Number 2 Hero-

*STAB*

The Pro Hero then screamed in agony as a purple energy arrow pierced his left arm. "Death Arms!" Kamui saw Malas holding up his staff, which transformed into what looked like a Bow, with a purple energy line coming from the edge.

" **I think we've wasted enough time, don't you agree Ultima?"** Malas snapped his fingers as more Fygla Troops exited the Spire. **"Tell me humans, who will save you now?"**

*BLAST*

*BOOM*

Several large explosion erupted on top of the Fygla troops, sending them flying in pieces. **"WHAT?!"** A loud hum erupted in the air, getting everyone's attention. The Pros, the civilians and even Malas widened their eyes as a ship flew from the sky, hovering 10 feet above the group. The bottom of the ship opened up as a lone figure jumped out of the hatch, landing between Malas and Kamui Woods. **"You."** The figure was none other than Prodigy, who slowly raised his head as he grabbed the blasters on his waist, spinning them in the air before aiming them at the Hieratics. Though it couldn't be seen, Prodigy had a smirk on his face as he saw the irritated look on Malas.

" **Hey there."**

 **HOLY BALLS, THIS TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE! I mean seriously guys, I wanted to post this a week ago, but thanks to Summer school, working with my dad and other shit, I had to hold back on it. I am sorry, but at least I was able to post, right? Anyways, I wanted to focus on the battles, but decided they will end with Prodigy and his crew arriving just in time to help. Now it's not to say the Heroes are weak, but rather, the Hieratics and Zoras have much more experience and versatility. We haven't seen the full extent of their powers, which is where the next chapter will show, along with a little scene featuring Iron-Blooded Orphans(all I'm gonna say;)**

 **Regarding pairings, I am still opened to any cross world couples you guys wanna see and since I never actually said there could be a limit, any Hero can have more than one love interest. I've already gotten two requests for Izuku x Akame(which is tempting, even though I am a MAJOR Izuku x Ochaco fan). If it is someone from Issei's harem, I will sy rossweisse, Xenovia and maybe Koenko are qualified to be with other heroes, but Rias, Akeno and Asia are exclusively for Issei. Hopefully I kept the battles interesting and in character. If there is a team up you guys wanna see, let me know(EX: Ichigo and Maka).**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything.**

 **Next time: Reinforcements from Beyond.**


	5. Chapter 3: Reinforcements from Beyond

**What's up everyone? The 3rd Dragneel, coming back with another action packed chapter of Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse. Sorry I had to make those TV spots instead of actual chapters, but I had to keep you guys updated on how I've been. Plus thinking of how to actually write the fight scenes is a bit harder than I thought. Don't worry though, this chapter will DEFINITELY be worth the wait.**

 **Treyalexander63917: I like Natsu x Diane, as well as Ichigo x Xenovia(she honestly kinda deserves better than Issei.) And that team up you recommended could work in the future.**

 **StreakFreak: It's fine, sometimes people get misguided. I do have a pairing planned for Erza.**

 **Guest: Well…..I actually have an idea for someone to be with Irina since Issei already has Rias, Akeno and…...ugh…..Asia. But as for a Gem that brings back the dead, what do you think LIFE GEM means?**

 **Guest 2: Thanks for the compliment on the chapter, but to create new abilities isn't as hard as you think, it's just HOW you represent them.**

 **Omni warrior: That list is interesting, but Goku is a planet buster, so he would still be first. Plus you forgot Meliodas, Spike, Maka, Mikazuki, Ichigo and Tatsumi.**

 **PabloWRY: There isn't an exact deadline, but I wouldn't want all the reviews to focus mainly on those pairings.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Hmmm…...don't know if those would work.**

 **Vitojoseph4: I still like Izuku x Akame, Ichigo x Erza, but Naruto is still married to Hinata since while I'm not as big a fan of Naruto as I once, I still liked that he finally got married to her and not that bitch Sakura(pardon my language.)**

 **Strike the Blood: Hahaha, thanks for complimenting my story, I try my best to make is engaging.**

 **Docron: Trust me, we're gonna see a lot more epic moments for each character soon enough.**

 **BanRedfox: Yeah, you're about to see what Prodigy and his team are all about since we saw but a fraction of what they have. I love Izuku x Ochaco too, but I feel like giving each main hero a small gathering of women just cause lol.**

 **Now that we've finished that, it's about time we finished the first invasion of Zoras and his Hieratics!**

' _West City'_

The tension in the battle was so thick, even the Z-Sword couldn't cut through it. No one dared say a word, they were currently preoccupied, staring at the newcomer in surprise. Valor, still aiming her gauntlets at Zoras, took a look at Goku and his friends, frowning as they were in bad shape. **"Zoras, still enjoying the suffering of others?"** Valor said with venom in her voice, though all Zoras did was narrow his eyes ever so slightly.

" **You. If I recall, you are Prodigy's top pilot. Aren't you far from your own element?"** Zoras asked with an ever so small raise of his brow. **"Or perhaps you enjoy battle, just as I do."**

" **The only difference is that I do it for the good of others."** Valor narrowed her eyes as she saw the Z-Fighters, particularly Goten and Trunks, who were still frozen. **"I see you attacked those who have the strongest power levels so that your conquest would be much easier, am I right?"**

" **Perceptive, I can see why Prodigy recruited you."** Zoras opened a hand towards her. **"But why waste time fighting the inevitable when you could be part of the survivors? Join me and I promise you will be spared."** Silence once again took over as both groups glared at one another. The only exception was Goku, who kept one eye on Valor. Judging by her Power Level, she could potential beat Void, but then the other three would simply destroy her.

' _I wish I had a Senzu Bea-OH YEAH!'_ After the fight with Kid Buu on the world of the Supreme Kais, Goku asked Korin to give him a few Senzu Beans for an emergency. Though he was irked, Korin gave him four more Senzu Beans he was hiding in case Yajirobe stepped on his tail again. Slowly, Goku put his left hand in his pocket while his right hand began to move towards his forehead. Neva lowered her eyes at Goku, only to widen them as she saw what he was doing.

" **MASTER!"** Neva shouted before she fired a beam of ice at Goku, who gave a grin.

"Too late." Just as her attack was about to strike him…..he disappeared, causing the ground he laid on to freeze. In an instant, Goku reappeared next to Valor, making her jump slightly.

" **What? How?!"**

"Hehehehehe, sorry about that." Goku said with an innocent chuckle before he pulled out a green bean from his pocket and popped it in his mouth. Seconds later, all of Goku's injuries healed, no scars remained and his energy was fully replenished. "Ahh, you can never go wrong with a good ole' Senzu Bean." He then turned serious as his black hair turned gold, revealing his Super Saiyan form, much to Valor's shock.

' _ **His power…...it's amazing!'**_ Even with the situation, Valor couldn't help but smile at the Saiyan. **"That's an impressive technique. What's your name?"** Goku turned away from Zoras and gave her a smile.

"I'm Goku, and you're Valor right? Thanks for saving me, I owe you."

" **You can repay me by fighting with me."** Goku's grin grew a few inches as he got into a fighting position.

" **While your instantaneous movement is impressive."** Void said, though his voice held no excitement. **"You cannot possibly hope to defeat all four us by yourselves, especially after we defeated your weak allies."**

"Did…..did you….call me…" Komodo Magnus suddenly felt movement underneath its feet and just as it was about to stomp on its prey….

*BOOM*

"WEAK?!" A burst of gold energy erupted before below Komodo, sending him crashing into a nearby building. Zoras and his Hieratics turn to see an extremely angry Vegeta glaring daggers into them. "How dare you call the Prince of all Saiyans WEAK! I will destroy you!"

"I….got your back…...Vegeta…." Gohan said weakly while standing up. Despite the damage he had taken, he was not going down that easily. Both Void and Neva got in fighting positions while Zoras let out a tiny smirk.

" **Your determination is commendable warriors. So as a sign of respect….I shall defeat you with the power of the Destiny Gem!"**

' _Magnolia, Earthland'_

" **Such power, yet…..so wasted on a mere child."** Corso said with a heavy amount of disappointment in his voice as he walked up to Natsu and Happy, who were still constrained by Abbaj's telepathy. **"I can sense so much magic potential inside of you boy. If only you could release it. Otherwise this would have been a much more interesting battle."** Natsu and Happy yelled angry words at Corso, but due to their mouths being restrained, all he could hear were their mumbles. A small, dark smile crept on Corso's face as he slowly reached towards Natsu's head, making him move frantically. **"Now…...let's see what we can learn from this world…"** With that, Corso gently placed his left hand on Natsu's forehead while his right touched Natsu's cheek.

*HISS*

" **AAHHHH!"** However, instead of gaining information, Corso was hit with intense heat the moment his fingers touched Natsu, causing him to step back. A big grin appeared on Natsu's face as he increased the temperature of his flames, causing the items constricting him to melt into nothing.

"HOHOHOHOHOTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Happy shouted as he felt the heat his his body. "Natsu, why'd you do that?! You know I'm still on your back!"

"Sorry little buddy, I kinda forgot." Natsu admitted with a sheepish grin before he turned back to Corso, who gripped his burnt hand. "That's what you get for underestimating a Dragon Slayer you freak."

" **Hmmmm, impressive for an idiot."** Abbaj said with a nonchalant tone.

" **Yes…"** Chuckling, Corso focused magic into his fingers, causing them to glow before the burn marks disappeared. **"Luring me in for a surprise assault is impressive. I'll be sure not to underestimate you when I dissect you, BOY."** A shiver ran down Natsu's spine as he heard those words.

"Man, why'd you have to sound creepy man? It's like talking to Bob again." Corso let out a slight chuckle before he opened his arms, a dramatic chant would follow soon.

" **Such fiery determination, and an impressive power to add. With the flames of a Dragon, you may be able to defeat me by a small margin, but you can never destroy the determination we Hieratics have for Lord Zoras. He will cleanse this Multiverse with his vision of power, and those who are left will worship him like the Deity he-"**

*CRACK*

Before Coros could finish, a bolt of lightning crash into Corso, sending him crashing into another building. "Woah, what the hell?"

"Seriously: I come home after one job and already, everything goes to shit." Natsu, Happy and Abbaj turned around to see a tall, lean male with a purple shirt, a puffy black coat on this shoulders, black pants and short blonde hair. The male frowned as he looked at the Spire, then at Abbaj, and finally Natsu. "Don't tell me you've had trouble with these guys Natsu."

"Laxus! When did you get here, and where are the others?!" Happy called out in joy.

"Just now, and I saw how you got your asses handed to you." Laxus said blankly. "Freed and the others are making sure Gramps and the rest of the guild is alright. Come on Natsu, I thought you were stronger than that."

"Hey, these guys are tougher than they look!" Natsu crossed his arms. "Plus, I wasn't going all out."

" **What a coincidence."** A large burst of dark purple energy erupted from the building Corso with sent in, said person walked out with nothing but a small scratch on his left cheek. **"I was also surpressing my power in hopes of seeing what this world has to offer. From what the newcomer had displayed, it seems there's more than meets the eye."**

" **Obviously, this may be more irritating than I wanted."** Abbaj sighed tiredly before turning to Laxus. **"Regardless, you will all die for Lord Zoras."** Laxus clicked his tongue at the alien's cocky attitude. It reminded him way too much of his old self, and he hated that.

"Fine, I was getting tired of your preaching." Lightning began to course through his body like a raging storm. "Natsu, do me a favor and sit this out." Multiple tick marks appeared on Natsu's head as he glared at Laxus.

"Don't treat me like a kid dammit!"

"Salamander's right!" Corso suddenly opened his arms and created a large purple barrier just in time to block a spiraling drill from striking them. Natsu and Happy jawdropped while Laxus raised a brow as Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily joined the fight, with the former attempting to strike the Hieratics off guard.

"It seems their reflexes are much faster than we expected." Lily said while Gajeel clicked his tongue in annoyance. The black furred Exceed flew down to the ground and allowed his Dragon Slayer to land.

" **Ahh, so the metal one and his pet have returned. How…..interesting."** Corso deactivated his barrier, giving Gajeel and Lily a wicked grin. **"So one of fire, one of lightning and now of steel? This shall be a battle to remember!"**

Elsewhere in Magnolia, the battle between Proxy, Erza and Gray came to a halt when Amara appeared, her thin katana in her right hand and a stern glare evident on her face.

" **Amara, the Deadlist Swordswoman of Prodigy's little army. I knew we would face each other, but I never expected us to fight here."** Proxy said, not being able to hide her excitement.

"..."

" **No words? Oh right, you are a woman of few words."**

"Do you know what's going on Erza?" Gray whispered to his guildmate, who watched the two women in front of them.

"No, but from the way this Amara had addressed our enemy, it's safe to assume she's an ally." Erza theorized before turning to Amara. "You have my thanks for saving my life." Amara glanced at Erza for a moment before nodding in acknowledgement.

" **I don't care if Prodigy, Castiel or any of your other allies are here."** Proxy quickly pulled out another spear with a sadistic smirk. **"All of you will die for Master Zoras!"**

And with that, the battle will continue.

' _Kuoh Town'_

Returning to the town of Kuoh, we now see Castiel and Issei Hyoudou glaring at the Hieratics Adze and Barak, the former just looking at them with a calm smile while the latter growled at them like they were cats. "I saw the way you fought." Castiel said, breaking the ice as he looked at Issei. "I can sense great power in that armor, especially that left gauntlet. Is it magic?"

"Yup, it's a Dragon named Ddraig." Issei answered, looking at his left arm with a smile. "He's been with me for a while, and I can't tell you how many times he's saved me."

" **It's too bad he won't stop me from ripping you to pieces!"** Barak practically roared while scratching the ground with his right leg.

" **You can play with the boy Barak."** Adze said before she looked at Castiel, a small, but seductive smirk plastered on her face. **"That means me and Castiel can have some PRIVATE time with one another."**

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but I'd rather be eaten by a White Banshee than to spend time you with." Issei couldn't help but laugh as he saw Adze's smirk drop from Castiel's insult.

" **You would've spared yourself an insufferable amount of pain, but now…"** Literal flames erupted from Adze's eyes as she opened a hand to the duo. **"You'll burn just like any other fool for Master Zoras to stomp on."**

*SNAP*

The moment Adze snapped her fingers, two large vines suddenly burst out of the ground, extending towards Issei and Castiel. "Get behind me." Clapping his hands together, Castiel thrusted his hands forward, a large blue magic circle appeared in front of him. One of the vines struck the shield with a large thud, pushing Castiel a few inches back. The second vine curved the the left, rising in the air before swinging towards Castiel. Seeing this, Issei sprouted his Dragon wings before flying up.

"Ascalon!" A bright light erupted from Issei's left hand. Once it died out, a long silver blade with a lavender symbol with a gold outline sprung out of his hand. Pulling his arm began, Issei flew in an successfully slash the middle of the large vine, causing it to fall on the ground, though that close enough to crush his unconcious friends.

*POP*

However, Issei was surprised to see that from the stump formed by the attack he made on the vine, several more smaller vines were uprooted, swinging around like tentacles. "What the hell?!" Faster than he could react, the small vines lunged towards Issei, wrapping around his torso, arms, wings and even his neck. "Aaahhhhhh…..can't…...breathe….." Issei attempted to break himself free, but the vines, even though they were smaller, were surprisingly strong as they began to tighten around him like wires, much to his discomfort. "Castiel….HELP."

"I'm a little busy kid!" As if on cue, Castiel summoned a smaller magic circle before using it to stop another vine from striking him. He fired a magic blast at the vine, causing it to wilt away before he blocked another vine. "This is getting nowhere." With a smirk, Adze snapped her fingers once more, commanding another vine to rise from the ground, more specifically under Issei. "KID!" The vine practically launched itself towards Issei, who continued to struggle with the lack of oxygen. Just as the vine could pierce his chest…..

*SLASH*

A brown and white blur suddenly passed by, cutting not only the attacking vine, but also freeing Issei, who took in a deep breath. "Thanks…...man…"

"Ummm kid? That wasn't me." The Red Dragon Emperor looked at the ally of Prodigy in confusion. If he wasn't the one who freed him, then who?

"Good, I'm glad I made it just in time." A female and teasing voice called out from Issei's left, causing his eyes to widen. Turning around, Issei was greeted to the sight of Irina Shidou, Issei's childhood friend and she was currently using her Angel wings to fly in the air. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at him innocently. "I thought after your training with the Dragon, you'd be able to free yourself more easily."

"Irina?! When did you get here?!" A part of Issei was beyond happy to see another one of his friends alive and while, especially considering the circumstances.

"Just now. Me and Rossweisse were able to finish the evacuation with Sona and her Peerage, so we came here to help." Irina then frowned as she looked around and noticed Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko were still on the ground, unconscious. "I should've come here sooner."

"Hey, don't beat yourself over it." Issei turned to the Hieratics, more specifically Barak. "These guys are a lot tougher than we thought. Hang on, you said you came with Rossweisse right?" A different scent appeared in the air, forcing Barak to sniff it a few times.

" **LOOK OUT!"** Barak quickly pushed Adze to the side in order to avoid a light spear from hitting them.

"Issei!" Above Castiel was none other than Rossweisse, clad in her Valkyrie armor. A frown adorned her beautiful face as she gently landed next to Castiel, who looked at her with a raised brow. "It seemed these invaders are much faster than I expected."

"Rossweisse!" Issei and Irina landed in front of Rossweisse, with the former retracting his helmet to smile at his teacher. "I'm glad you made it."

"Well, I couldn't let my students fight alone." The white haired angel returned Issei's smile before she looked at Castiel. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Name's Castiel, Warlock, spellcaster, entertainer." Castiel deactivated his barrier before giving the ladies a short bow. "Thanks for saving us. Even with my powers, I could only save so many people."

"Don't even worry about it." Irina adopted a serious expression as she and the others looked at the Hieratics. "Right now, we need to stop whoever's attacking our town once and for all."

"RIGHT!"

And with that, the battle resumed.

' _Musutafu Town'_

And finally, we return to the world of Heroes, where two factions will clash. On one side was Mallus Grov and KG Ultima, and on the other was Prodigy, who still had his twin blasters aimed at his foes. None of the three dared say a word, the tension was thick as steel. The Pro Heroes, as well as practically everyone could only watch in wonder.

"Who the hell is that?" Death Arms was able to mutter out while being helped up by two police officers.

"I don't know, but from the way he tore down those…..things…...he seems to be on our side." Kamui Woods theorized, who holding his wounded arm, but ignored it to watch the fight. Endeavor was also watching the exchange, though it was partly forced on him since the substance KG used against him rendered him immobile.

" **Prodigy…."** Mallus said, his voice housing a large amount of venom behind it as he glared hatefully at the armored male, who smirked under his helmet.

" **Mallus and Ultima huh? I have to be honest, I thought I would have to face an ACTUAL challenge like Corso or Magnus."** Prodigy said while spinning his right gun. **"But at least with you two, I have a fighting chance."**

" **NEW ENEMY: PRODIGY. THREAT LEVEL: 10 OUT OF 10."** Ultima announced, its optics zooming in on Prodigy.

" **Aww, you think I'm that much of a threat? That's nice of you Ultima."**

" **Silence!"** Malas slammed his bow on the ground, a displeased expression on his face. **"You were a fool to come here Prodigy. Now you will deal with one of the deadliest warriors in Lord Zoras' army."**

" **Really? I don't see Proxy anywhere. All I see is a shrivelled old man with a purple fetish."** Prodigy had to suppress a laugh as Malas growled at him like a wild animal. **"But anyways, I think it's about time we got this started."** Prodigy ceased with his gun spinning…...before aiming it to his right.

*BANG*

A pain filled roared echoed in the air, much to the confusion of the Pro Heroes. A figure suddenly began to slowly appeared next to Prodigy. Everyone but the alien invaders widened their eyes as the figure turned out to be a Fygla trooper, using some kind of cloaking technology, falling on the ground, a burning hole in its head from the shot made by Prodigy. **"Oh, and if you're going to sneak attack someone, make sure your troops hide better."** Another growl escaped Malas' mouth before he smiled.

" **As I expect of an insect. No matter….."** Raising his bow, Malas swung it towards the ground, causing it to transform into a long staff. Pressing a button that was in the middle of said staff, Malas summoned a short blade from the tip of the staff, with a crackling purple energy surrounding it. **"Your death is long overdue."**

Elsewhere in Musutafu, Izuku Midoriya, still wearing his Hero outfit, was currently running through the streets of his fair town, his cell phone pressed against his right ear while Full Cowling still coursed through his body.

" _The number you're trying to reach is unavailable. Please call at another time."_ The phone operator said to Izuku, much to his disappointment as he hung up and attempted to call once more.

' _Please mom, pick up!'_ Izuku thought as the phone operator once again answered. _'Could that Tower have knocked out all communication? If that's the case, then calling All Might will be almost impossible!'_ Izuku quickly turned the corner, but what he saw caused him to freeze.

"Hurry, help her up."

"What do you think threw her here?"

"No idea, but if they could take down a Hero like her, who knows what else they have?" In front of Izuku was a large crowd, gathered around a wounded Mount Lady. Multiple cuts were scattered on her body and a small amount of blood escaped her mouth. To say Izuku was shocked would be a pure understatement. While she was no All Might or Endeavor, Mount Lady was known to be a very powerful Hero, and to see her beaten like this, honestly scared him to his core. However, he looked at the distant, more specifically the Spire that crashed onto Musutafa. Part of him wanted to just go home and be with his mother, that seemed to be the most logical choice since he was still so young.

Yet…..there was also a part of him, the same part that forced him to try and save Bakugo from the slug villain, the same one that forced him to use One for All to save Uraraka from that robot. His Heroic side was urging him to go and help however he can. His rational side obviously went against this but….if people needed help and he just ran away…...he'd be no better than a Villain. _'Dammit!'_ Focusing Full Cowling, Izuku began to run towards the Spire, ready to fight whoever or whatever was attacking his home.

He just hoped the Pros wouldn't scold him again. One was enough.

' _West City'_

"GALICK GUN!" A bright beam of purple energy was fired from the palm of Vegeta's hands, heading straight towards Komodo Magnus in blinding rage. Seeing this, the large lizard-like alien opened its mouth before unleashing a beam of red spiraling energy. Both attacks clashed into one another, the force behind each of the attacks caused the very ground to shake like an Earthquake. "YOU WILL NOT SURPASS ME!" Vegeta's gold aura moved wildly around his body like fire, his Galick Gun increasing in power. Komodo slowly began to be pushed back due to the sudden power increase.

*RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR*

However, much to Vegeta's shock, Magnus' breath attack began to push his Galick Gun back, slowly stomping towards the Prince of all Saiyans. "DAMN YOU!" Not wanting to let this…...this THING overpower him, Vegeta roared like a savage beast, putting even more power, to the point a large gust of wind was being formed by the sheer power.

"Vegeta, be careful! We don't wanna destroy the city!" Gohan shouted while dodging some debris Void sucked in before launching out of his amulet. "Masenko!" Focusing Ki into his hands, Gohan fired another golden beam at Void, who quickly absorbed it once again.

" **Half breed, do you realize how ineffective your frontal assault is? Though I shouldn't be surprised considering your heritage."** Void said, his voice laced in pure disappointment, though this in turn gave Gohan an idea.

' _If I can't hit him directly, then I'll have to improvise.'_ Ceasing with his attack, Gohan opened his hands before firing a barrage of Ki blasts, through as before, Void continued to absorb each attack. However, what Void didn't know was that some of the Ki blasts began to veer to the side.

" **Very well boy, then it's time we ended this-"**

*BOOM*

Before Void could actually reflect the attack, three Ki blasts struck Void's back, causing him to fall on his knees. **"What?!"** Gohan vanished before reappearing in front of the masked Hieratic, slamming his fist into his gut, causing Void to gasp in pain.

"I knew I couldn't attack you from the front, so I decided to use my Ki in a different way." Gohan ripped off Void's Amulet before kicking him, sending him crashing into a nearby car. He looked at the small accessory with a frown. "Whatever this is, I better keep it." With that, Gohan pocketed the Amulet.

Neva Frost breathed on her right arm, her icy breath forming a large ice blade around her limp. Valor clenched her fists, raising her arms similar to a boxer. **"You shouldn't have come here Valor."** Neva said cooly, getting a confident smile from her opponent.

" **Really? Cause that's what I was going to say about you."** Valor countered. Giving her a slightly annoyed expression, Neva placed her foot on the ground, causing ice to form in front of her. With a slight jump, Neva began to skate towards Valor, her ice sword raised. Raising her arms, Valor blocked the icy weapon with her gauntlet, though it slowly began to freeze.

" **Die like the fool you are."** Turning her heel, Neva skated around Valor and swung her weapon, though Valor was able to block the attack once again. The left gauntlet began to charge white energy before Valor aimed it at Neva. In second later, a beam of bright energy was launched from Valor's gauntlet, narrowly missing its mark. **"That pesky Photonic energy of yours is quite bothersome."** Opening her free hand, Neva launched another ice spear from her palm, forcing Valor to jump back, though the spear did cut a piece of her clothes. Using both gauntlets, Valor fired two consecutive Photon beams. However, Neva quickly put both arms forward, created a large ice barrier to block. Unlike normal ice, Neva's barrier began to bounce the beams into separate beams, cutting through parts of the city. Turning her wrist, Neva began to move the beams towards Valor, each little beam inching closer to their target. Valor gritted her teeth, seeing how her own attack was being used against her. **"It's over!"** Just as the beams were about to cut Valor….

…...A Ki blast came out of nowhere, destroying the potentially dangerous attack. **"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"Kamehame…." Widening her eyes, Neva turned about and began to fire another ice beam at her attacker….only it was too late. "HA!" Her attack was quickly disintegrated by the signature Kame Style attack. Neva could only scream as the Ki attack struck her, sending her crashing on the ground. Valor let out a relieved sigh as her savior, who was revealed to be Gohan, landed in front of her.

" **Thank you. I honestly thought I was dead at that moment."** The son of Goku gave her a smile.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Even so, he noticed a part of her shirt was torn, but other than that, she was fine.

*RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR*

Gohan and Valor jumped back as Komodo Magnus was sent flying to another building, courtesy of Vegeta's Galick Gun. The brick wall that the large lizard crashed into completely collapsed, each brick crumbling to pieces. Growling in anger, Komodo Magnus slowly stood up, wiping the red blood running down its face. A golden blur flew passed Gohan and Valor, landing in front of Komodo Magnus. "Now do you see Lizard?" Vegeta asked, a cocky smirk evident on his face. He then placed both hands on Magnus' chest, golden Ki beginning to glow. "Don't underestimate the power of a Saiyan." Looking down, Komodo Magnus widened its eyes as Vegeta continued to charge his Ki. "Double Galick Cannon!" All Komodo could do was roar as Vegeta fired a large close up Ki blast, which engulfed the next three buildings. Gohan and Valor covered their faces to avoid the dust getting in their eyes. However, once Vegeta's attack ceased, all that was left of Komodo Magnus were its legs, which stood strong, despite not having an upper body anymore. "HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Being the prideful man he was, Vegeta began to laugh at the state of his opponent, or rather what was left of them. It felt good to be rid of that beast. "That's what happens when you fight the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Ummm, Vegeta? You could've held back a little more." Gohan and even Valor slightly sweatdropped at the damage Vegeta had caused when destroying Komodo Magnus.

*SMACK*

"AAAHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he crashed into a street light, causing it to snap in two. Goraning slightly, Goku opened his eyes, only to see a large shadow above him. "DAMMIT!" Putting two fingers on his forehead, Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport just as a large truck was about to crush him. In a flash, Goku reappeared behind Zoras, throwing a right kick to his head.

" **Do not assume you've won Goku."** Zoras said before grabbing his leg, not even turning around. **"A true warrior always anticipates his opponent!"** Gripping his leg tightly, Zoras threw Goku forward slamming him on the ground hard. However, he noticed the Saiyan using his hands to ease the damage.

"Take this!" Zoras' eyes widened ever so slightly as Goku did a handstand, throwing a kick forward before it struck Zoras in the chest, pushing him back slightly. Releasing the ground, Goku placed both his hands on the side of his head, closing his eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!"

" **What?! AAHHH!"** Before Zoras could react, a bright light emanating from Goku's head, blinding him. Gritting his teeth, the grey titan covered his eyes, but the damage was already done.

"Kamehame….." Little did Zoras know, Goku began to charge his iconic attack. However, just as he was about to fire it…...he disappeared. Zoras rubbed his eyes before opening them, only to come face to face with an angry Goku, who fully charged his attack.

" **Oh NO!"**

"HA!" Thrusting his hands forward, Goku fired his close range Kamehameha, engulfing Zoras in a massive blue explosion. The leader of the Hieratics crashed on the ground, rolling on the ground before landing on all fours. Lifting his right hand, Zoras began to wipe his mouth, noticing a small red liquid on his thumb. He didn't raise his head as four footsteps could be heard around him.

" **It's over Zoras."** Valor said, aiming her gauntlets at the titan.

"Well, it looks like all that talk was just Bravado." Vegeta taunted his his arms crossed.

"Dad, are you okay?" Gohan asked in concern, to which his dad nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Gohan." Goku looked over his shoulder and stared at the frozen bodies of his son and Trunks. "We need to free those two when this is over."

" **Hehehehe…."** The four looked down at Zoras, who began to chuckle as he looked at his own blood. **"You think you've won, don't you?"** Opening his hand, Zoras clenched it into a fist as grey energy danced around it. **"Allow me to give you one piece of advice…."** The Saiyans widened their eyes as they sensed Zoras' power level suddenly skyrocketed. **"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!"**

*SLAM*

Zoras slammed his fist on the ground with as much force as he could. The moment he did so, the Dimension Gem launched a large pulse, creating a wave-like burst that sent everyone around him flying. Vegeta crashed into an empty bus while Gohan was slammed against the side of a building. Valor bounced into a computer store, her back slamming against one of the monitors while Goku hit the sidewalk. Standing up, Zoras began to crack his neck, rolling his arm. **"Hieratics, stand."** Both Void and Neva began to move their hands, slowly regaining their consciousness. The legs of Komodo Magnus then began to twitch as the stumps began to grow, inch by inch.

"Cocky bastard!" Vegeta pushed part of the bus out of his way, parts of his body armor were destroyed from the sudden attack. Glaring hatefully at the monster who sent him flying, Vegeta held up a ball of Ki, ready to fire it at Zoras…

….only for a large hand to grab his wrist. "DAMN BASTARD!" Vegeta threw his fist at the person who held him back, only for his other hand to be restrained.

*CRUNCH*

The Prince of Saiyans gasped in pure shock as a pair of sharp teeth pierced his shoulder and upper torso. Looking up, his eyes widened even more when he saw who his attacker was: a tall reptilian like creature with black skin and burning yellow eyes biting down on him like a hungry predator. "N-N-No way….."

The attacker…...was none other than Komodo Magnus, who looked at Vegeta with a glimmer of joy, digging his teeth deeper inside his target, making him gasp in pain. Raising his head, Komodo lifted Vegeta's body before he slammed him on the ground.

*RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

To add insult to injury, Komodo roared at the fallen Prince in pure anger. "V-V-Vegeta…." Gohan gritted his teeth before he used his Ki to free himself from the rubble.

" **I don't think so boy."** A greyish aura surrounded the half Saiyan, much to his shock before he was suddenly pulled closer to Zoras, his large hand grabbing his throat. Zoras tilted his head ever so slightly as he looked at the struggling Gohan. **"You….have much potential boy. So much in fact, that it's peaked my interest."**

"Let…..me go!" Gohan attempted to open Zoras' hand, but it was far stronger than he expected. Clenching his free fist, Zoras slammed his fist hard into Gohan's stomach, causing him to gasp in shock before his vision became blur and he fell limp in Zoras' grasp. Seeing this, Zoras threw Gohan over his shoulder.

*BOOM*

"ZORASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Goku's aura exploded like a nuclear bomb, clearing all the debris near him. Looking at Zoras with a serious glare, he buckled his legs and charged at him in full force. "HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" **...Neva?"** A large wall of ice suddenly appeared several dozen feet from Zoras. However, due to his immense rage, Goku tackled the wall of ice head on, effectively destroying. Just as he passed through it, a large portal appeared not too far away. Thinking fast, Goku placed his fingers on his head and used Instant Transmission once more to teleport behind Zoras.

"Give me back my son!" Goku moved in, ready to strike Zoras….only for the larger being to show him his son, who acted as a shield. Gasping in shock, Goku quickly pulled his fist back in an attempt to keep his son unharmed. His problems however grew as another portal appeared behind him.

" **You're quite the warrior Goku."** Zoras placed Gohan back on his shoulder and smiled at Goku. **"I hope we meet again soon, but for now….."** Goku watched as Zoras raised his foot.

" **Survive."** Was the last thing Goku heard before Zoras slammed his foot on his chest, effectively pushing him into the portal. The Saiyan from Earth tried his best to move away, but like an octopus on a boat, he was stuck. All Goku could do was scream as he saw Zoras walking away with his son on his shoulder.

"GOHANNNNN!" The portal that consumed Goku disappeared without a trace.

" **Master….."** Zoras turned to see Neva Frost carrying a barely conscious Void over her shoulders, with Komodo Magnus walking behind them. **"We must retreat."**

" **Agreed. Has the Beacon been placed in the center of this planet?"** Neva and Komodo gave a simple nod, making Zoras smile. **"Good, now we may return to the Pantheon."**

" **NO!"** Several light beams were fired from the side. Komodo Magnus quickly stood strong, taking each of the blasts like a living shield. Valor ran out of the store she was in, firing more and ore photonic energy blasts in an attempt to stop the Hieratics.

" **Goodbye young one."** With the sway of his hand, Zoras summoned another portal behind his group. Neva was the first to go, with Void still being carried by her. Magnus gave her a growl before entering the portal next. Finally, Zoras gave her one glance. **"Tell Prodigy I look forward to our next meeting."** With that, Zoras entered the portal before it completely closed behind him.

*BOOM*

The ally of Prodigy was forced to cover her eyes as several thrusters suddenly ejected from the inside of the Spire, letting out a large burst of flames underneath. The large Spire then began to fly upwards, causing the ground to shake once more, further damaged West City.

"Hey, check it out!" Yamcha called out to his friends while pointing to the Spire that was flying up.

"It looks like whoever attacked us is going home." Krillin said with a relieved sigh.

"And don't come back!" Oolong taunted while he and Puar began to dance.

"They were lucky that I didn't go in and show them my moves!" Hercule said, getting everyone to sweatdrop. However, the ones that weren't celebrating the alien's 'defeat' were Chi-Chi and Videl, who both looked at the Spire with concern.

"Chi-Chi, what's wrong?" Bulma asked her friend with worried eyes.

"I…...I don't know. It feels like….." Chi-Chi gripped her pant. "It feels like something horrible happened."

"Yeah, I think so too." Videl said, her voice laced with even more worry. Since training with Gohan, she at least learned the basics of Ki sensing and for some reason…...she felt Gohan's energy on the Spire.

Oh how right they were to worry.

' _Magnolia'_

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" A large stream of flames were launched from the mouth of one Natsu Dragneel, who aimed his fiery attack at the Hieratic Corso Latva.

" **Child's Play."** Corso said before he summoned another magic circle, effectively blocking the flames. He was forced to tilt his head in order to avoid an Iron Dragon Lance, courtesy of Gajeel Redfox.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel began to thrust his spear in a rapid motion. Creating smaller magic circles, Corso began to block each and every one of the spears. Putting his hands together, Corso placed his hands on Gajeel's chest before he was sent flying back.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Igniting his foot, Natsu threw a kick at Corso, who opened his hand, causing the ground to suddenly burst from the ground in the shape of a large hand, grabbing Natsu. "OH COME ON!" Closing his own hand, Corso tightened his grip on Natsu, who gasped in pain.

" **Your magic is quentin young one."** Corso walked up to the Salamander of Fairy Tail, a small smile on his face. **"You must be popular with the children."**

"Get away from him!" Happy shouted as he began to fly towards Corso. "Max Speed!" Using all the magic in his body, Happy charged at the Hieratic in full force.

" **Annoying pet."** With a sigh, Corso flicked his wrist at Happy, causing his Aera Magic to suddenly deactivated.

"WHAT?! AAHHHH!" Unfortunately for Happy, he landed face first on the ground, his face dragging on the ground.

"HAPPY!" Out of pure rage, Natsu engulfed his body in flames, destroying the rock hand that held him. Kicking the ground, Natsu launched himself towards Corso. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Corso gasped in pain as Natsu headbutted him in the stomach, his flames scorching his skin before he crashed into a wall.

"Raging Bolt!" Bringing his fist down, Laxus launched a lightning bolt from the sky, straight towards Abbaj, who simply clicked his tongue before he used his telekinesis to lift a large amount of debris over his head, shielding him from the lightning. "NOW!"

"Fall you monster!" Pantherlily shouted while pulling his large sword back. Opening his hand, Abbaj lifted another piece of debris in order to act as a makeshift shield.

*SLASH*

Much to Abbaj's surprise, Lily cut through the debris, causing the pieces to cut his face. **"GUAH!"** Abbaj wiped his face, seeing his own blood on his fingers, making him snarl. **"Annoying little beast!"** Using his telekinesis, Abbaj sent Lily crashing into a nearby roof. A flash of lightning appeared from behind him, but just as he was about to retaliate, he was greeted to the sight of a lightning coated foot colliding with his face, sending him rolling in front of the Spire.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Focusing his magic into his hand, Laxus launched a fist-shaped lightning blast forward.

" **Chain!"** A series of purple chains wrapped around Laxus' body, much to his surprise. However, just as the Fist-shaped lightning blast was about to hit Abbaj, it suddenly disappeared.

"Dammit, let go off-AHHHH!" Laxus attempted to short out the chains, but he suddenly found his magic slowly beginning to disappear, his limbs growing heavier. "What…..the hell….is this?"

" **While I admit your magic is….unique."** Corso emerged from the rubble, one hand dragging Natsu with his scarf while the other held onto the magic chains that restricted Laxus. **"However, the power of a Shamen cannot be beaten. Now…"** With a ever so cruel smirk, Corso began to tighten the chains, causing Laxus to gasp for air. Soon, the Lightning Dragon Slayer's vision went black as he fell forward. Little did Corso know, a grin began to grow on Natsu's face.

' _With Erza and Gray'_

*CLANG*CLANG*

Proxy Syla jumped back, swinging her spears in her hands while glaring at Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Amara. The battle they had been engaged in took much longer than she was comfortable with, and if she knew what Zoras hated, it was tardiness. "Give up Proxy, you cannot win." Amara said with narrowed eyes, holding her katana tightly.

" **Tch, like I would lose to likes of you, or these humans."** Proxy said while spitting on the ground. **"If I'm going down, then I'll kill as many humans as possible!"** Gripping her spears, Proxy threw them in two different directions.

"I got them! Ice Make Lance!" Putting his hands together, Gray launched several ice lances towards Proxy's spears, snapping them in two. Growling in anger, Proxy pulled two more spears before lunging towards Erza.

"Requip: Flame Empress Armor." Erza's body began to glow, causing Proxy to cover her eyes. As said light died out, a slash-shaped fire blast was launched towards her, forcing her to cross her spears to block it. Instead of her Heart Kreuz armor, Erza now wore a red and orange dragon-like armor, a red sword in her hands. Using her new red wings, Erza began to fly in the air before descending towards Proxy. "Surrender!" Grabbing her sword with both hands, Erza once again launched a fire slash towards Proxy, who stretched her arm to the right before pulling herself, dodging the otherwise destructive. However, she failed to react in time as Amara jumped towards her arm, bringing her sword down. Though it didn't cut off the limb, it was still enough to force Proxy to let go, causing her to roll on the ground. Using the opportunity, Erza flew in and clashed weapons with Proxy, who gave her a smirk.

" **Idiot!"** Releasing her thumb off the spear, Proxy pressed the detonators on her hands.

*BOOM*

Erza crossed her arms to minimize the damage done by the sudden explosion, being pushed back several feet. Lowering her arms, Erza's instincts kicked in as she narrowly dodged another spear from piercing her head. Said weapon was impaled in the roof of a nearby building. "Hurry daddy!" The Titania of Fairy Tail widened her eyes as she saw a small family who had yet to escape the invasion exiting a neighbor store. Seeing how the spear was placed above the innocent family.

" **Kill me, or save them."** Raising her thumb, Proxy gave a cruel smirk. **"Choose."** With that, she clicked the detonator.

"*BOOM*

The family jumped as a large explosion erupted from above them, parts of the roof falling towards them. Without a moment of hesitation, Erza threw another flame slash towards the debris, melting it before it could harm the family. However, she suddenly felt a hand pushing her forward. "ERZA!"

*ZAP*

Erza suddenly screamed as blue electricity began to course through her body as a small circular blue device was attached to her back, courtesy of Proxy. Normally she would be able to power through, but for some reason, this lightning was much different as it caused all her joints to suddenly freeze up, causing her to fall forward. "Dammit! Ice Make Cannon!" Creating a large cannon made out of ice, Gray fired the weapon towards Proxy, who once again used her elasticity to dodge the attack. "Ice Make-"

*BOOM*

Before Gray could use his magic once again, the wall next to him suddenly exploded. "What the?!" Much to Gray's shock, some of the debris suddenly flew towards him, pinning him on the ground. "GAH!"

" **Proxy."** The elastic assassin narrowed her eyes as she saw her sluggish ally Abbaj slither towards her, a trail of smile seeping out of his body. **"We're leaving."**

" **What?! But I haven't killed these humans, and….."** Proxy narrowed her eyes at Amara. **"SHE'S here as well."**

"Abbaj." Amara called out, getting the Hieratic to look at her. "I won't allow you to harm anymore innocent people."

" **Hmmm, the Deadliest Swordswoman, I find your appearance…...surprising. Regardless…"** Opening his hand, Abbaj began to shake the roof Amara was standing on. **"You can't stop our reign."** Closing his hand, Abbaj automatically destroyed the roof, forcing Amara to jump onto a nearby fruit cart. Taking the opportunity, Proxy once again threw her spear onto the ground before pressing the trigger.

*BOOM*

Yet again, another explosion erupted from the spear. However, the explosion, rather than destroying the cart, began to enter the blade of her katana. By the time the explosion was absorbed, Amara's katana turned bright orange. With a calm breath, she glared at Proxy before she ran forward, turning her heel before slashing her weapon. "Rebound!" Erupting from her sword was the exact same explosion from Proxy's spear. Eyes wide, Proxy crossed her arms, taking the full force of the explosion as she was sent flying. Using her elasticity, Proxy began to float in the air before an unseeable force grabbed her.

" **We're leaving."** Abbaj pulled his ally next to him, much to her irk.

"You're not getting away." Amara began to rush towards the Hieratics. With an annoyed sigh, Abbaj once again used his telekinesis to throw more debris towards Amara, who began to cut through each little piece. With his other hand, Abbaj began to form a wave of sorts, made out of the rubble from the destroyed buildings before he and Proxy began to move away from Amara.

" **Kill us or save them."** With a flick of his hand, Abbaj threw a large amount of debris towards Erza, who was still paralyzed from the strange device. Gritting her teeth, Amara quickly ran towards Erza, cutting through the debris that would've otherwise crushed her. By the time the swordswoman turned around, Abbaj and Proxy were gone.

' _With Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel'_

*SMACK*

Corso Latva gasped as a flaming fist collided with his cheek, pushing him back several feet. The culprit was Natsu Dragneel, who looked at him with a cheeky grin. "You didn't think I'd go down that easy, did ya?" Natsu questioned, holding his flaming fist up.

" **I admit I highly underestimated you boy."** Placing a hand on his wounded cheek, Corso smiled at Natsu. **"Of the three, you seem to be the one with the most potential."**

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Corso summoned another magic circle as he saw Gajeel taking in a deep breath. "Iron Dragon Roar!" Erupting from Gajeel's mouth was a tornado of metal shards, who struck Corso's barrier.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" From the other side, Natsu unleashed his own breath attack, forcing Corso to summon another magic circle to block him. Both Dragon Slayers began to walk closer and closer to the Hieratic, increasing the power behind their breath attacks.

" _ **Corso, return to the Pantheon."**_ Zoras' voice echoed in Corso's mind, much to his surprise.

" **Master, are you sure?"**

" _ **Yes. I want all the Hieratics to gather so I may learn of these new worlds."**_ Though he wished to stay longer in this world, Corso knew Zoras' word comes before anything else.

" **Very well my Lord, we will return at once."** Focusing magic into his hands, Corso began pushing both breath attacks farther away from himself.

"Just go down!" Seizing with his breath attack, Natsu igniting both hands before moving them in a circular motion. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" Corso widened his eyes in surprise as Natsu launched a torrent of explosions from his hands, crashing into the Hieratic in full force. "Now Metalhead!"

"Gee Hee, I thought you'd never ask Salamander." Seizing with his own breath attack, Gajeel leaped in the air. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!" Transforming his legs into a large drill, Gajeel began to spin at high speed before charging at the flames that were still engulfing Corso.

*BOOM*

A large crash erupted from where Corso stood as Gajeel's drill hit in full force. A large amount of dust surrounded the spot Gajeel struck. "There, how'd that feel?" Gajeel said while standing up, cracking his neck.

" **Oh it felt interesting to say the least."** Both Natsu and Gajeel widened their eyes as the dust suddenly began to spin in the air. Combining together, the dust suddenly formed into the shape of Corso, a dark grin on his face that was focused mainly on Natsu. **"While I admire the iron one's attack, I feel much more potential coming from you child."** Corso opened both hands, focusing even more magic into each palm. **"Master Zoras wants me to return, but I won't go empty-handed."** With that, Corso slammed his hands onto the ground, causing the very ground to crack.

*RUMBLE*

Bursting from the ground were several bolts of purple electricity, bouncing on the ground. "WOAH!" Natsu and Gajeel quickly jumped out of the way of the electric attack, which destroyed several more buildings in his path.

" **Mandible Bringer."**

*BOOM*

The ground underneath both Natsu and Gajeel suddenly exploded. Coming out of the ground…...was a large fish-like creature, completely made out of stone.

*CRUNCH*

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Both Dragon Slayers screamed in agony as the fish-like creatures bit down on their bodies, holding them in place. Gajeel attempted to move his arms, but the jaws of both creatures was much stronger than he anticipated. Using his magic, Corso summoned several stone steps in order for him to reach Natsu's level.

" **Now, it's time you came with me boy."** Opening his hands, Corso placed them on Natsu's head. **"Sleep."** A bright purple light emerged from Corso's fingertips.

"What…...no…...I….won't….let…...you…." Slowly, Natsu's eyes became heavier before he lost consciousness, his head falling down.

"Sala….mander…." Gajeel continued to try and free himself from the creature, but it was for not. Opening his hand, Corso allowed the stone creature to crumble to pieces. However, before Natsu could fall to the ground, Corso summoned a magic circle, which caught the Dragon Slayer's body.

" **Corso."** The Hieratic turned around in time to see his allies ride a wave of debris. **"Master Zoras-"**

" **Yes, I'm aware of the Master's orders."**

" **And why do you have this human?"** Proxy asked with a raised brow.

" **I see much potential in this one. Master Zoras would agree with me if he saw what this boy could do, so I'm taking him with us."** Corso answered simply. Proxy looked at him skeptically while Abbaj stared at Natsu.

" **Fine…...but if Master Zoras sees this human as unworthy, he'll kill you."** Corso simply nodded in understanding before he raised his left arm, a small device wrapped around his wrist before he pressed the device.

"Owww…." Happy groaned in pain as he pushed himself up, rubbing his sore head. Looking up, he noticed the destruction around him. "Woah, what happened?"

"Let him go!" Happy's ears picked up Gajeel's voice in front of him. Turning his head, Happy's eyes widened in horror as he saw the three invaders gathering in front of the Spire, with an unconscious Natsu riding on a magic circle.

"Natsu? NATSU!" Standing up, Happy began to run towards the Hieratics. He attempted to activate his Aero magic, but whatever Corso did to him, it restricted his magic.

*Vroom*

As if that wasn't bad enough, the large Spire began to emit a glowing blue beam on top of Corso, Abbaj, Proxy and Natsu, slowly lifting them towards the Spire. Without a moment's hesitation, Happy began to run towards the blue light, noticing Gajeel still stuck in place. "Happy?!" Gajeel shouted in shock.

"I'm going to help Natsu. Tell the others!"

"Wait!" Ignoring Gajeel's warning, Happy jumped into the light, which began to pull him inside the Spire as well. Once everyone was inside, the blue light was deactivated.

*BOOM*

Like with what happened in West City, the Spire activated its side thrusters, slowly flying out of Magnolia. Amara slammed the hilt of her sword onto Erza's back, destroying the device that held her down. "Thank you." Erza said while Amara pulled her up. Using his ice magic, Gray began to freeze the debris that held him down before breaking it to pieces. The trio looked up to see the Spire leaving their town.

"Are they really leaving?" Gray asked out loud, though Amara narrowed her eyes.

"HYAHH!" The stone dome that surrounded the ladies of Fairy Tail suddenly broke to pieces, courtesy of Lucy's Taurus Star Dress.

"Nice one Lulu!" Levy complimented as she, Wendy and Carla walked out of the dome.

"Look!" Wendy shouted while pointing at the flying Spire, its flames covering the town of Magnolia with a large amount of smoke.

"Are they truly retreating, or are they bringing reinforcements?" Carla questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know….but I have a feeling this isn't over." Lucy said with a grim tone, putting a hand over her heart.

' _Kuoh Town'_

"Come on you bastard!"

" **I'll crush you to dust maggot!"** Both Issei Hyoudou and Barak slammed their left fists into one another, a large shockwave pulsing under their feet. Gritting his teeth, Issei began to push himself forward, small green flames began to burst out of his back.

"Let's go Ddraig!"

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Issei's left arm suddenly began to glow, much to Barak's confusion.

" **What the hell is-?"** The wolf-like suddenly felt his arm being pushed back as Issei continued to push him back.

"Get out of our world!" With an angry roar, Issei's fist pushed Barak's arm before it collided with his cheek, sending him crashing into a lightpost.

"Here I come!" Irina shouted as she flew in with her angel wings, cutting the top of Barak's head.

" **I hate flies!"** Charging yellow electricity, Barak launched a bolt of lightning towards Irina, who began to fly left and right to dodge.

"Dragon Shot!" Opening his left hand, Issei once again fired a crimson beam of energy. Growling in anger, Barak's lightning changed from yellow to blue before he clapped his hands together.

*BOOM*

Issei's Dragon Shot hit its mark, engulfing the wolfman in a large explosion. "Yeah, how'd you like that Scooby?!" Issei taunted while clenching his hand.

" _ **Partner, stay cautious."**_ Ddraig advised as the smoke began to clear up, revealing Barak in a blue electric barrier.

" **Now it's my turn."** Focusing his lightning, Barak began to emit a green lightning current through his fur. **"RRRAAAAHHHHH!"** Stepping on the ground, Barak began to leap towards Irina at high speed.

*SMACK*

Irina screamed in pain as Barak smacked her hard with her fist, sending her crashing into a nearby building. However, Barak didn't stop his assault as he charged towards Irina. "Oh no you don't you bastard!" Sprouting his dragon wings, Issei quickly flew up and crossed his arms just in time to block Barak's attack. Much to his confusion, Barak gave him a feral grin.

" **STUPID HUMAN!"** Barak bearhugged the wielder of the Boosted Gear as red lightning coursed through his body. **"Agony Bolt!"**

*CRASH*

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed in pain as the red lightning coursed through his body due to Barak's attack, causing his wings to disappear as he fell on the ground. Grabbing Issei by the neck, Barak clenched his fist, looking down at Issei with a dark grin.

" **Now it's time to end this kid."**

*WHIP*

Before Barak could finish another word, a blue energy chain wrapped around his arm before he was suddenly pulled abruptly, landing on his furry ass. "Just in time." Castiel said before he used his magic circle to block another burst of flames from Adze. "Don't worry, I'm still paying attention."

" **Annoying as ever. Tell me: has Prodigy taught you how to mock your opponent?"** Adze asked while summoning three more large vines, signalling them to attack.

*SLASH*

However, Rossweisse appeared just in time to cut up each and every vine with her spear. "I won't allow you to harm my comrades." Rossweisse said before she opened her left hand, a white magic circle appearing on her palm. "Lightning!" Like what Rossweisse said, a bolt of yellow lightning was launched from her palm, heading straight towards Adze.

*SNAP*

"NO!" Castiel prepared to use his magic to counter, but he was too late as a large shadow suddenly rushed in front of Adze, taking the lightning head on.

" **Thanks for the charge!"** Rossweisse and Issei widened their eyes as Barak broke through Castiel's chain and willingly took the lightning attack. But what shocked them even more was the fact he seemed to ENJOY it. A hungry gaze fell upon Barak as the lightning danced around his body. **"More….I NEED MORE!"** Slamming his paws on the ground, Barak began to run on all fours towards Rossweisse with killer intent. Rossweisse quickly summoned a magic strings to hold down Barak, only for him to break through each one with ease. With her spear, Rossweisse quickly used it to catch Barak by the jaws.

*CRUNCH*

However, his strength seemed to overpower her as he bit down on her spear, snapping it in two. Crossing his arms, Barak began to discharge purple electricity, the same he used against Kiba, Xenovia and Koneko. "Shield!" Rossweisse summoned a magic circle just in time to block Barak's electric pulse, though the force behind the attack sent her crashing onto the ground.

"That's why you shouldn't use lightning on him." Castiel pointed out as he performed several hand motion. "Ice of Boreas." Summoning another magic circle, Castiel launched a literal blizzard towards Adze and Barak. The large wolfman was the first to be hit by the icy attack, his fur covered in snow.

" **Please, don't underestimate me Love."** Adze said seductively while engulfing her whole body on fire, effectively melting any and all ice from touching her.

"I'm not. Ready?" Adze raised a brow at what Castiel meant, however she then heard something open behind her.

"INCOMING!" Widening her eyes, Adze summoned a wall of vines behind her….

*SLASH*

Only for her attacker to cut through them. "HAAA!" The pyro/plantmancer was then kicked in the stomach, sending her crashing into a frozen Barak's back. Issei smirked happily as he was finally able to harm the witch that hurt his girlfriend. "Let's finish this."

"I'm with you kid." With his own smirk, Castiel flew in the air before he opened yet another magic circle in front of him.

"Allow me to fight as well." Getting over her pain, Rossweisse also flew next to Castiel, summoning several of her own magic circles. Issei opened his left arm towards the Hieratics.

"Dragon Shot/Wrath of the Lich/Nordic Bombardment!" Issei fired a crimson beam of energy while Castiel unleashed a dark green energy beam from his magic circle and Rossweisse launched a barrage of blue lances from her own magic circles.

*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*

He two Hieratics were unfortunately consumed by the onslaught, causing multiple small explosions to erupt from where they stood. "Did we get them?" Issei asked as he, Castiel and Rossweisse ceased with their attacks.

"I don't know Issei, but we must be prepared." Rossweisse said while staring at the smoke that covered Adze and Barak.

"I've been fighting these guys for years. They don't go down that easily." Castiel warned as he noticed something peculiar.

" **How right you are Castiel."** Both devils got into fighting stances as the smoke cleared up, revealing a vine-like barrier surrounding both Adze and Barak, the former looking rather exhausted while the latter shook off all the ice off his fur. A mysterious smile crept on Adze's face as she lowered her barrier, aiming her left arm at Castiel. **"But we've already wasted enough time playing. So I believe we should end our little-"**

*BLAST*

" **AAAAHHHHH!"** Adze suddenly screamed in agony as a beam of dark crimson energy suddenly struck her arm, completely disintegrating it from the shoulder down.

"No, I won't allow you to continue harming my territory." Everyone turned to see Rias Gremory, standing under Castiel and Rossweisse, her right arm extended.

"How about some fire~" Akeno Himejima said mischievously, opening her hand before firing a torrent of flames.

" **Adze!"** Barak quickly held Adze close before he used his green electricity to leap out of the way of the flames. He tightened his jaw as some of the flames struck his right leg. The wolfman landed in front of the Spire, still holding Adze close. He let out a growl as he saw the rest of the humans, along with Castiel more closer to him.

"It's over you two. Surrender and we'll spare you." Castiel warned, his magic circles in hand. Issei, Rias and Akeno all aimed their hands at the Hieratics while Rossweisse prepared to use another Nordic Bombardment, Koneko holding her right arm, Kiba using one sword to hold himself up, and Xenovia could be seen carrying Irina, who glared at the Hieratics. It was obviously that they couldn't win now, but they had to at least try.

" _ **Adze, Barak. Return to the Pantheon."**_ Zoras called out from the ears of his Hieratics, much to their surprise.

" **Why my Lord? We haven't-"**

" _ **I want a full report on the world you're in, unless you wish to disobey me."**_ Both Barak and Adze slightly shuddered at the tone Zoras used.

" **Yes my Lord, we will return at once."**

"Hey, are you even listening?" Issei shouted, moving in closer.

"Careful Issei, we don't know what they'll do." Kiba advised, though he too moved forward, along with the rest of his friends.

" **I admit defeat, you've clearly beaten us."** Adze said, her hair shadowing her expression as Barak looked at her in surprise.

" **Adze?"**

' _Something's not right. She'd never just retreat without a reason.'_ Castiel narrowed his eyes, failing to see Adze placing her hand on the ground.

" **But…."** Adze then raised her head and gave a sinister smile. **"You still lose."**

*CRACK*

Castiel's eyes widened as the ground suddenly broke around them, allowing ten large vines to burst out. "It's a trap!" Castiel quickly summoned a magic circle to block a vine from smacking him. Rias used her Power of Destruction to disintegrate another vine. Opening one finger, Akeno launched a bolt of lightning, striking the base of the vine as it fell on the ground.

"Sword Birth!" Grabbing his sword with both hands, Kiba stabbed it on the ground, causing a wave of blades to erupt from the ground, causing through more of the vines.

"Nordic Bombardment!" Like before, Rossweisse fired a barrage of blue energy lances, destroying more of the vines.

"Xenovia…..I can still….fight…." Irina said, though it was obvious she was lying as evident from her voice.

"No, you need to rest." Xenovia urged before she noticed a large shadow behind Irina, causing her eyes to widen. "Lookout!" Time seemed to slow down as Xenovia quickly pulled her best friend out of the way, and just when she was about to use her sword Durandal.

…...the vine suddenly sprouted a small pink flower.

*Squirt*

Xenovia let out a cough as the flower sprayed a pink aroma on her face, causing her sword to miss its mark. "Xenovia!" Issei shouted in shock while cutting another vine in half with Ascalon.

"I'm….I'm fine….there's….something…...wrong…..with this…" Slowly, Xenovia's vision became blurry, as if she had spun in place for an hour. Koneko punched another vine out of the way before she noticed it beginning to sprout more and more pink flowers.

"Guys, something's wrong." Koneko called out while staring at the flowers.

*Squirt*

Like before, the flowers began to spray more of the aroma that struck Xenovia, spreading across the battlefield. "What *cough*cough* is this?" Akeno said while covering her mouth.

"Don't breathe it in *cough*." Castiel said while covering his mouth with one arm and creating a magic circle with another. However, the effects of the flower began to affect his vision. "Oh son of a….."

" **Come hereeeeeeeee~"** Due to their vision beginning affect, everyone failed to notice several vines slowly approaching them.

"Let….me…..go…" Koneko muttered as one of the vines wrapped around her body, along with Xenovia's. Moving her finger, Adze ordered the vine to bring the two devils towards her, allowing Barak to pick them up.

"No…..what….what are…..you doing….to….them….." Though his senses were being drowned out, Issei could see both Adze and Barak taking two of his friends away as the Spire emitted a blue light over them. "Give….them….back…" Using the last of his willpower, Issei continued to walk towards the Spire, even as it began to beam Adze, Barak, Xenovia and Koneko inside. "Dragon…..Dragon….Dragonnnnnnnnnnnn…."

*THUD*

Because the effects of the Aroma, Issei fell face first into the ground, his Balance Breaker deactivating. The engines to the Spire erupted, slowly flying upward and away from Kuoh Town. Issei could barely open his eyes, but he still looked up as the Spire continued to fly away, reaching a hand out. "Come…..back…..you…...bastards…." His vision beginning to darken, Issei barely noticed a pair of footsteps walking towards him before he lost consciousness.

' _Musutafu Town'_

*BANG*BANG*

Prodigy fired several blasts from his blasters towards Mallus, who quickly deflected them with his energy staff. Spinning his spear, Mallus swung his weapon to the side, forcing Prodigy to lean back. Mallus then thrusted the weapon forward, though Prodigy was able to move back effortlessly. Clenching his right fist, Prodigy's gauntlet ejected a small blade with a light blue outline around the edges. Just as Mallus brought the staff down, Prodigy quickly blocked it with his own blade, causing small sparks to erupt between both weapons. **"You've upgraded since our last encounter."** Mallus admitted, pushing his staff forward.

" **Of course I upgraded, unlike you Old Timer."** Prodigy taunted before he brought his left blaster to Mallus' chest. However, before Prodigy could shoot, Mallus slammed the bottom of his staff to push Prodigy's weapon to the right, causing him to misfire. Prodigy quickly kicked Mallus forward, causing him to stumble.

" **RETRO TURRET: FIRE."** Transforming its arm into a large spinning turret, KG Ultima began to fire a barrage of red energy bullets, causing Prodigy to quickly jump behind the side of a damaged car.

" **Shit."** Lifting his left arm, Prodigy began to type on his gauntlet, a small holographic screen appearing on his arm. His ship suddenly came to life, his cannons slowly aiming towards KG Ultima.

" **ULTIMA!"**

*BOOM*BOOM*

The large robot was suddenly struck with several large blue energy blasts, courtesy of Prodigy's ship. **"DEFENSIVE PROTOCOL: ACTIVATE."** KG Ultima activated its energy shield, protecting itself from the bombardment.

"Check it out. He's controlling his ship." Death Arms said while Native was covering his wounded arm with part of his clothes.

"Whoever he is, he's definitely resourceful." Kamui Woods said, watching the fight closely.

"Are you almost done?" Endeavor asked some of the remaining S.W.A.T troops, who were using their weapons to break the #2 Pro Hero out of whatever Ultima used.

" **Prodigy!"** The mask-wearing Hero quickly rolled forward as Mallus slammed his staff on top of the car, his energy blade cutting part of it in half. Prodigy fired three more shots, only for Mallus to block each shot with his arm. Mallus spun his staff, smacking Prody's left blaster out of his hand before he thrusted it forward.

*CUT*

" **Aaahhhh….."** Prodigy grunted as the energy blade cut his right wrist, a small trail of red blood running down his wound. Not giving his opponent a break, Mallus kicked Prodigy to the ground.

" **Now our little rivalry ends, with you dead!"** Mallus raised his staff and brought it down, ready to pierce Prodigy's chest… Prodigy quickly reached for his blaster, ready to stop Mallus' attack…..

….except it never hit its target.

"Are you okay?" Eyes wide, Prodigy looked up, only to see a teenage wearing a strange green outfit holding Mallus' staff, the purple energy blade a mere five inches from his head.

" **A kid?!"** Gritting his teeth, Izuku pushed the staff back before clenching his right fist.

"5% Detroit SSSSSMMMMAAAASSSSSHHHH!" The scarred warrior was sent flying when the young boy's fist slammed against his cheek, causing his staff to fall out of his hands. The ninth inheritor of One for All let out a sigh before turning to Prodigy, who quickly stood up. But rather than getting a thank you, Prodigy grabbed his shoulder.

" **Kid, what the hell are you doing here? It's dangerous."** Prodigy scolded, much to Izuku's surprise.

"Who are you, a new Pro Hero?" Izuku asked as Prodigy shook his head.

" **Kid, you gotta get out of here. Trust me, these guys are too strong. Right now, you need to get out of here before-"**

" **EFFECTIVE COUNTERMEASURES: ACTIVATED."** KG Ultima began to turn towards Prodigy and an unidentified human. **"ION CANNON FIRE."** Ultima's chest opened, revealing a small cannon barrel. Prodigy looked towards KG Ultima before noticing the cannon barrel beginning to glow.

" **GET DOWN!"** Prodigy quickly grabbed Izuku before pulling him back just as KG Ultima fired a high powered red beam. The beam was so powerful, it struck the area where Kamui Woods and the others were watching, sending them flying in all directions. Izuku quickly pushed himself up, but just as he was about to use Full Cowling.

…..something suddenly wrapped around his legs.

"WOAH!" The young Hero in training fell forward with a loud thud. Lifting his head, he looked around, only to see what looked like a glowing purple bolas tied around his legs. "What is this?"

" **Boy…"** Izuku looked up to see Mallus walking up to him, his staff in hand. **"You've made a grave error in interfering with my revenge. And now…"** Mallus raised his weapon at Izuku, who tried and failed to rip the bolas off his legs. **"You die."**

" **ERROR: ERROR."** Ultima called out to Mallus. **"UNKNOWN THREAT DETECTED. 1000 FEET…...500 FEET…...200 FEET….. 10-"**

" **SSSSSSMMMMMMAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

*BOOM*

Before KG Ultima could even finish, a large blur appeared out of nowhere, punching the large robot from behind, sending him bouncing along the ruined highway of Musutafu before slamming against the Spire. **"Ultima!"** Mallus turned to glare at the person who came and attacked his ally.

" **HAHAHAHA!"** A large lugh could be heard from the smoke where KG Ultima stood. Everyone aside from Prodigy and Mallus widened their eyes at the familiar laugh. Standing up after his attack on the large robot…..was none other than the #1 Hero All Might, his signature grin evident on his face. **"Please do not worry everyone….."** All Might announced, his voice booming like a large speaker. **"Because I am here."**

' _ **Okay, what in the actually hell is going on?'**_ Prodigy thought while standing up, holding his right wrist.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted in joy, seeing his mentor/idol in action. Mallus couldn't believe that of all things, a human was able to send something like KG Ultima flying, with a single punch no less. However, just as he was about to attack-

" _ **Mallus, Ultima. Return to the Pantheon."**_ Zoras called out from their communication device.

" **I'm sorry my Lord? Please repeat."**

" _ **Return to the Pantheon at once. I want a full report, and….I like to know why over 4 dozen of your Fygla troops are dead when I haven't order an invasion."**_ An audible gulp could be heard from Mallus as he felt genuinely frightened by Zoras' dark tone. _**"We shall speak more when you return."**_

" **Y-Y-Yes My Lord, we shall return."** A small hum was all Mallus got before the communication was cut. **"Ultima, begin operation: Smokescreen!"**

" **OPERATION SMOKESCREEN: ACKNOWLEDGED."** All Might, as well as those watching watched in shock as the large robot, who had been severely damaged by the #1 Hero just stood up. **"SELF REPAIR UNIT: ACTIVATED. DAMAGE DEALT BY** _ **'SMASH'**_ **30% REPAIRING NOW."** The large dents, as well as the ruined wiring caused by All Might's punch began to glow a blue light before it began to forcibly pull itself together until it was good as new. The back of KG Ultima opened up before it fired several cylinder-shaped canisters in the air. Each canister landed on the ground before a large amount of grey smoke began to cover the area. Izuku began to cough in his hand, the smoke covering his vision before he suddenly felt himself being lifted by the bolas.

" **If we're retreating, you're coming with me boy."** Mallus said darkly while carrying Izuku to the Spire.

"Let me go!" Izuku attempted to break the bolas, but the strength was far greater than his own.

*BANG*

A yellow energy bolt suddenly appeared out of nowhere, cutting through the energy bolas with ease, allowing Izuku to fall to the ground. Mallus spun his staff, ready to strike whoever prevented him from taking a hostage.

*SLASH*

" **Guah!"** Mallus grabbed his cheek as Prodigy emerged from the smoke, using his arm blade to cut Mallus on the cheek.

" **You're not getting out of here Mallus."** Prodigy warned Mallus, who simply glared at him before he ran deeper into the smoke. **"HEY!"** Prodigy began to run after the assassin, ready to end his lie.

*SMACK*

Only for a large robotic arm to come out of nowhere and smack him on the helmet, sending him crashing onto the ground. **"Owww, dick move."** Lifting his left arm, Prodigy began to type on his gauntlet. **"Clear the smoke."** Understanding the command, the ship began to lower itself, its engines creating a large amount of wind to blow away all the smoke. Once it was clear, Prodigy could see Mallus and KG Ultima being beamed up by the Spire, with the former glaring at him.

" **We'll meet again Prodigy."** Was all Mallus said before the Hieratics entered the Spire.

*BOOM*

And for the fourth time, the Spire activated its thrusts, flying up from the ground, forcing everyone to cross their arms from the amount of smoke emitted. **"Shit."** Prodigy muttered as his ship landed behind him, his hood flapping with the wind.

" **Excuse me."** Prodigy turned around to see All Might walking up to him, his signature grin still evident on his face.

" **Yeah, can I help you?"**

" **I noticed how you fought these invaders, and how you protected young Midoriya. You have my thanks."** The helmet wearing male noticed the genuine appreciation in All Might's voice. Something told him that this 'Midoriya' guy was important to him.

" **No problem, those two, along with their army are a lot tougher to fight. You got lucky with punching Ultima while it was distracted."** All Might out a hardy laugh at Prodigy's words. **"Look, I have to go after them."** Just as Prodigy was about to leave, All Might extended his arm. **"What are you doing?"**

" **I must know something young man."** Even with his grin, All Might's tone was dead serious. **"You know those two, might I ask who you are?"** Through his helmet, Prodigy was giving All Might a serious gaze.

" **All I can tell you…..is that those two are just the beginning. Your world is about to be a lot bigger, so I advise you prepare. Also…"** Prodigy grabbed All Might's arm. **"Let's just say I'm a friend. You won't be facing this threat alone."** With that, Prodigy moved All Might's arm, walking into his ship as the back opened a small ram for him to walk in. Once he entered the ship, the engines suddenly came to life, lifting the ship up before it flew away from Musutafu, leaving a confused All Might.

' _ **Prepare for an Invasion? I barely have enough time to use One for All anymore. And with the damage these…..these invaders caused, we'll need everyone."**_ Letting out a sigh, All Might put his hands on his hips. **"Alright Young Midoriya, it's time to get you-Midoriya?"** Once Prodigy left, All Might realized that the Ninth Inheritor of One for All was gone, no trace of him left. **"Where did he go?"**

' _Inside Prodigy's ship'_

" **Ahh, shit."** Once he entered his ship, Prodigy looked at his right wrist, frowning as he saw how much blood was seeping out of his wound. If left unchecked, it could prove to be much worse than he wanted. **"Great, this is what you get for being cocky Prodigy, this is what you get."** Shaking his head, Prodigy walked through the interior of his ship to the bridge of his ship. Taking a seat on the pilot's chair, Prodigy stared at the calm blue skies of this planet, small white birds could be seen flying passed his ship. **"This world's too peaceful to be destroyed. Let's hope it can stay like this."** Looking at his wound, Prodigy aimed his left arm at the wound before it began to spray a small white foam. Prodigy flinched lightly as the foam covered his wound. No matter how many times he's used this foam, it still stung like hell. Once he was finished, Prodigy grabbed a small rag before tying it around his arm.

*CLING*

However, Prodigy stopped when he suddenly heard a small noise in the main hall of the ship. Slowly, he grabbed the trigger of his blaster, his thumb turning off the safety. Turning his eye, Prodigy spun around, aiming his blaster at the doorway. **"Come out."**

"Wait, don't shoot!" Slowly, a figure began to walk out to the doorway, his raised over his head. If he wasn't wearing his helmet, everyone could see Prodigy narrowing his eyes as the stowaway was none other than Izuku Midoriya, who gave him a sheepish smile. "Ummmmm, h-hello."

 **Holy…..SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Dudes, this chapter alone went beyond 40 pages, making it the LONGEST chapter I've ever written for Fanfiction, my god. I wanted to post this chapter last week, but since there was so much shit I had to type, it had to be pushed back, I'm sorry for those who've waited. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Now regarding the kidnapping, I thought it would be a good way for different characters to finally meet since I don't want Prodigy and his crew to be the only way these worlds meet. Originally, I was gonna have Lucy being the one who gets kidnapped, but that was too obvious, so I decided to make it Natsu who gets kidnapped, with Happy sneaking onboard.**

 **Now regarding the other anime, it will take some time before they do meet, but hopefully the way I write it is more than enough for you guys.**

 **Now I will still do crossover pairings, except for these guys since I'm okay with their canon pairing: Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura, Gray x Juvia, Meliodas x Elizabeth, Mikazuki x Atra x Kudelia, Vegeta x Bulma, Issei x Rias x Akeno x Asia, Tatsumi x Mine, Todoroki x Momo, Izuku x Ochaco. Aside from Mikazuki and Izuku, these pairings will stay forever, so don't request any change for their pairing or harem.**

 **The rest of the anime Heroes can have different love interests, just cause I do like having variety. It might not work for everyone and I completely understand.**

 **Now I don't know how long the next chapter will take, so please bare with me. I will post sneak peeks if I have news, but for now, this is the chapter.**

 **But…...this isn't the end of this chapter.**

' _Outerspace'_

Moving away from the battle in the ground, we turn our attention to the emptiness of space, where the stars scatter throughout the void and the planets were floating calmly. However, in this particular space, two large ships could be seen flying forward in the distance. One of the ships was red, taking the shape of a large cruise, a smaller section located in the bottom, a large 'tail-fin' and a strange white insignia that looked like white flower on the side. Next to the red ship was another ship, equal in size, but was colored tan. Its shape resembled that of a hammerhead shark, with a large 'tail-fin' like the other ship. These were the NOA-0093 Isaribi and TIR-0009 Hammerhead respectively, both belonging to the companies Tekkadan and the Turbines. "How's our route to Earth looking Biscuit?" A tall, dark skinned male with lilac hair and yellow eyes, wearing military-like outfit with a puffy green jacket with the same white flower symbol on his back over his shirt said while sitting in a captain's chair. This was Orga Itsuka, the current leader of Tekkadan.

"Everything looks good Orga. It should be smooth sailing from here." A larger male with shaggy brown hair, green eyes and wearing the same outfit as the newly identified 'Orga,' but he wore an olive and yellow cap said with a smile as he sat in the front of the deck. This was Biscuit Griffon, another member of Tekkadan. Orga put a hand under his chin, a smirk growing on his face.

"We're almost there, huh?" A younger male with black hair with a large bang sticking out of his head, blue eyes and a small bracelet on his left hand asked in a calm tone, standing next to Orga. This was Mikazuki Augus, another member of Tekkadan and Orga's best friend.

"Yeah, it's like I told you MIka. I'm gonna show you the moon." Mika nodded before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Mars-grown prune, popping it in his mouth before chewing on it.

"Man, I still can't believe it's almost over." Norba Shino, another member of Tekkadan, said with a smile, looking at his monitor.

"Agreed, to think it would all work out in the end." Chad Chadan, yet another member of Tekkadan, said with a small smile while sitting next to Shino.

"Tch, we haven't even gotten there and they're already celebrating." Eugene Sevenstark, the Deputy Leader of Tekkadan, said with a slight scoff, getting a nervous chuckle from Biscuit. The door to the bridge of the Isaribi opened up, allowing an attractive young woman with extremely long blonde hair, violet eyes and wearing a black business suit to enter. This was Kudelia Aina Bernstein, a Politician for the freedom of Mars Independence group.

"This is it." Kudelia said, a very small smile on her face. Though she was happy that Tekkadan and The Turbines were escorting her to Earth….a part of her was still saddened at the fact her maid and friend Fumitan Admoss was with her. With her sacrifice, maybe Kudelia can finally achieve her dream of bringing independence to Mars.

"You okay?" Mikazuki asked Kudelia, who shook her head.

"Yes, I'm just reflecting on everything that's happened." So many things happened since she met Mika and the others: the battle with Gjallarhorn which resulted in the death of many of the young soldiers in Tekkadan, her first time in space, Fumitan's death….but the thing that stuck in her mind the most…..was the kiss.

" _I thought you looked cute."_ Mika's reason for stealing her first kiss still caused her to blush slightly. Her feelings towards the younger man was….complicated. He just amazed her with how he kept moving forward, even after seeing all the things he and the others have seen during their time in the CGS, especially with how many of them lacked an actual education. Still, she needed to keep moving forward as well, for Mika, for Orga, and for everyone else on Mars.

*BEEP*BEEP*

"Boss, we're getting a transmission from the Hammerhead." Chad said while looking at his screen.

"Put him on." Nodding, Chad began to type on the console before a large screen appeared in front of the deck.

" _Hey there everyone. I hope you're all doing fine this fine evening"_ A cool male with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and wearing a slick white suit said on the monitor with a nonchalant smile.

"Yeah, we're doing alright Brother." Orga said while smiling at his brother-figure. "Do we know where to land when we get to Earth?"

" _According to Arbrau, we'll meet the Prime Minister Togonosuke Makanai at his personal estate in Oceania. Believe me, the view there is amazing."_

" _Oh? I hope you plan on taking us there for our Honeymoon darling~"_ An extremely attractive and well built woman with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and a visible scar on his stomach said while hugging Nazo from behind, getting a smile from the captain. This was Amida Arca, the main lead in Naze's Harem.

" _For you my love, anything."_ Smiling in satisfaction, Amida placed a hand on Naze's face before pressing her lips on his own. The crew of Tekkadan were slightly disturbed by how the two adults were making out in front of them, though Mikazuki simply ate his prunes without a care in the world.

"Ummmm, brother?"

" _Hmmm?"_ Naze and Amida pulled away from their 'moment,' a small trail of saliva running down his mouth as he smiled innocently.

" _Yes, is there a problem?"_ Orga opened his mouth to say something, but instead he shook his head. _"Anyways, the road to Earth isn't going to be as simple as we thi-"_

*RUMBLE*

Before Naze could finish, both the Isaribi and Hammerhead suddenly began to shake, causing the crew of both ships to jump in surprise. "Orga!" Biscuit shouted.

"What happened?!"

"Hang on, let me bring up visuals." Typing on the controls, Biscuit was able to shrink Naze's video communication, but what he and everyone else saw would shock them to no end.

"What the hell?" In front of Orga, Naze and the rest of the crews….was a shower of debris, floating randomly like a small asteroid belt. However, that wasn't what shocked them. It was what was on the SIDE of the debris.

This debris…...belonged to Gjallarhorn.

"What happened?" Kudelia whispered, a hand covering her mouth to hide her shock.

"It looks like someone actually took on Gjallarhorn and won." Mikazuki pointed out, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

" _Not only that."_ Naze started with a serious tone as he looked at a certain symbol on the side of what looked like the lead ship. _"This was the Arianrhod Fleet, the largest fleet in Gjallarhorn's arsenal. To think someone actually attacked them. Are there any Ahab Reactors on the radar?"_

" _No. Everything's just…..gone."_ One of Naze's women/crew members said as both decks stood in silence.

"Brother, do we keep going?" Orga said, his tone dead serious.

"Orga…...we don't know if whoever destroyed the Arianrhod Fleet is still out there, or if they're even closeby." Biscuit's eyes softened as he saw a dismembered human arm flying in the distance. "We shouldn't gamble our lives anymore than we've already have."

"There's no way we can turn back now Biscuit. We keep moving." Little did either ship know….a single beeping light flashed rapidly as it passed them

"I don't like this Orga." Eugene said with his arms crossed. "How do we even know Gjallarhorn isn't just playing us again? It could be a trap."

"Then we spring it." Orga let out a smirk. "We've taken down Gjallarhorn, so we'll do it again."

*BEEP*BEEP*

The alarms suddenly began to ring through both ships. "Orga….something's coming." Chad said as his monitor began to show…..some kind of reading.

"Is it an AHAB Reactor?"

"No, it's…...something bigger." Just as Orga was about to ask what he meant.

…...Something began to come into view. Everyone watching widened their eyes as a large shadow appeared over their ships.

"Oh my god…" What flew in front of them was….a massive black ship in the shape of a whale with a row of glowing red lights in the front. The bottom of the large ship partly opened, allowing six large large twin-mounted cannons to pop out and aim at the Isaribi and Hammerhead.

….before it began to fire.

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: New Meetings.**

 **P.S: my friend TheExcadrillComics created a new Cover Image for this story, so please check it out, along with his stories.**


	6. Chapter 8: Trailer 3

**Hello everyone, it's me, The 3rd Dragneel. I…...have some news. I started my last semester at College before I transfer to university, which I was accepted to thank god.**

 **Another thing is…..IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! That's right, I've officially turned 21 today and I thought I'd give all of you a treat and give you another trailer for Anime Avengers.**

 **Now I know there hasn't been a third trailer for Avengers Infinity War, but someone by the name of CarpenterSound created his own Infinity War trailer in the style of Godzilla King of the Monsters, and that was so beautiful, I thought I'd give it a shot. For those who are interested in another Anime Avengers story, please check out my friend JLyman's story Anime War: Infinite. He hasn't officially started it yet, but he's done a few prequels prior to the story.**

 **But enough talk, here's the new trailer for Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse!**

The scene opens with the rustling of leaves, with Meliodas looking up in wonder.

 **"I know what it's like to lose everything."**

Erza and Vegeta also look around, an ominous wave brushing against them.

 **"To feel so desperately that you're right….."**

Naruto and Hinata hold hands, concerned expressions plastered on their faces.

 **"Yet to fail, all the same."**

Kallen clocks her rifle while Akame grips her sword.

 **"Dread it, run from it…."**

Mikazuki, who was inside Barbados, turns around to see a grey portal suddenly appear behind everyone.

 **"The end arrives all the same."**

All Might clenches his fist while Rias and Akeno prepare their magic. Slowly, Zoras walks out of the portal, a sad, but serious frown on his face. Prodigy reaches into his holster and clicks the safety off his gun.

Fanfiction productions and 3rd Dragneel Studios present…..

(Play Imagine Music-Clair De Lune from the Godzilla King of the Monsters trailer)

One of Zoras' Spires crashes down in the Kingdom of Liones. Goku, Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins all look at it from a distant with shocked faces.

 **"The Multiverse is too vast. One world will find another, and war will consume both of them, leaving nothing but dust and blood."**

Azazel walks through the panicked streets of Kuoh Town before helping an injured woman up.

 **"If this cycle of war continues, if this unbalance is left unchecked, all life will face extinction."**

The planet Mars is seen from the distance as the Bebop flies through space.

 **"With all ten Gems, I could simply move my hand and with a thought…...it would all be over."**

Zoras sits on his throne as the Hieratics all kneel before him. He looks at his chest, seeing the Destiny Gems glow brightly. Eri looks up at Zoras, who kneels before her, offering a hand which she takes.

 **"That is what is known as a small price to pay for peace."**

Castiel and the Occult Club walk through a smokey field, looking at a large mountain in the distance. Nunnally looks in horror as the city of Japan is in flames, tears running down her cheeks.

 **"I'm the only one who understands the cost."**

The next scene shows Zoras sitting on a rock in the middle of Hueco Mundo, with Orihime looking at him.

 **"At least I'm the only one…..with the will….to act on it."**

Zoras stands over a large hill, with a hooded figure watching him. A look of pure regret is seen on Zoras' face before a green Gem appears in front of him. Slowly, he grabs the Gem, closing his fist while bringing it against his head.

*BOOM*

The moment his hand touched his head, Zoras was engulfed in a pillar of light which shines throughout Hueco Mundo. Izuku Midoriya, in a spacesuit, reaches out to grab stardust, looking at it in awe.

Coming soon….

Standing in the middle of a room, with his Hieratics standing around him, Zoras raises his right hand before snapping his fingers. A planet is seen exploding into three large parts. The land of Konoha begins to crumble in front of the Heroes.

"I know it feels like winning is impossible." Gohan said while looking at the Bebop crew, with Prodigy, Izuku, Leone, Akame and Xenovia behind him.

Wendy Marvell falls in Natsu's arms, hugging him tightly while crying.

"But together….we can kill Zoras."

Mikazuki is seen riding in the Swordfish II, with Spike flying it.

Several ships began to crash onto a landing pad, with Kallen Kozuki running to dodge flames.

Soul, Maka and her friends look in shock at a portal in front of them.

Faye Valentine leans in and kisses Spike on the lips, much to his surprise.

Meliodas brings his sword up to block Zoras, who glares at him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins roars as his demon powers begin to surface.

Several Spires begin to return to the Pantheon.

Large tanks begin to roll onto the fields of Konoha, firing at everyone.

Fygla troops begin to roar while charging forward.

All the Heroes charge forward for the biggest fight of their lives.

"You're a monster!" Lucy Heartfilia shouts at Zoras with tears in her eyes as he looks at her in sympathy.

 **"I'm sorry."**

Ochaco Uraraka hugs Izuku tightly with tears running down her cheeks. He too cries while holding her head close.

Merlin launches an energy chain at Zoras, holding his right arm.

Vegeta fires a barrage of Ki Blasts at the Fygla troops.

Amara holds back an ice beam from Neva Frost with her sword.

Tatsumi screams as Zoras holds his head, crushing his helmet.

Gohan screams in agony as flames cover his body.

A large winged creature flies behind Prodigy's ship, opening its mouth.

*Music stop*

 **"So, what do we do now Prodigy?"** Valor says as everyone looks at Prodigy, who sits on a chair, his hands folded together.

 **"...we fight."**

*Music resumes*

Natsu flies high in the air with his Dragon Wings.

Issei and Soul hold Ichigo back as he screams in anger.

Zoras reaches his hand towards a planet.

Lelouch looks up in fury, his Geass activating.

A sword spins at the Fygla troops, cutting them to pieces.

Malas pulls Momo closer to his energy blade with a dark smile.

Gildarts slams his fist onto the ground.

Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Zoras charge at each other, fists raised high.

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

The last scene shows Kurama standing in the middle of the battlefield, roaring as multiple ships fly passed him.

 **Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse**


	7. Chapter 4: New Meetings

**Well…...the last chapter was a fuck load of fun to write in my end, and no I'm not being sarcastic. While having a limitless amount of pages to write is cool since I don't need to worry about what will be put in and what won't be…...my mind is another story. Just thinking about it makes my brain tired, so I will at most try to make these chapters 30-35 pages just because it'll keep me from overloading(no, I'm not a robot).**

 **Now that that's out of the way…...let's read some reviews!**

 **Patrickthenobleman: I understand not everyone has watched or even heard of some of these anime, but trust me: they're all worth watching. I get they're going a dark direction…...but my GOD are the designs for Starfire and Beast Boy so bad. I thought the leaked photos were just cosplayers but NNNNNOOOOOO, they're gonna be in the show. Look, if the show ACTUALLY has something worth watching, let me know. I'm definitely looking forward to those other three movies, especially God-Fucking-Zilla!**

 **Treyalexander63917: I know, and it was a hell of a lot to write, trust me bro. Well yeah, having Rias and Akeno kidnapped would be too obvious, plus I have plans for Xenovia and Koneko, along with Natsu and Gohan. Oh believe me, Prodigy and Izuku will have that kind of relationship.**

 **Docron: Yeah, definitely a lot of shit happened, and this chapter will help cool things down.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Pretty much, and it's only gonna get even crazier from here.**

 **WolfDragon: No, Iron Blooded Orphans are like the Thor Ragnarok of the story in the sense that they're being attacked.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Not exactly, but he, along with a lot of the main protagonists will get the attention of some females.**

 **Guest: What, you expected everything to be finished right here and then? NAH! This is where the story truly begins.**

 **Mastergamer14: Nah, I won't added AOT since it's already a lot of work trying to balance twelve worlds.**

 **Kamen Rider W: I'm using the Ichigo a little after the Thousand Year Blood War.**

 **BanRedfox: Oh yeah, this war will spread throughout all twelve worlds…..and then some;)**

 **Guest 2: It'll be a mix since there are other ways to go to other universes.**

 **Dcraus: I'll see what I can do about the artwork.**

 **To recap the EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER: The battle in the four different universes reached a boiling point, with Zoras not only taking Gohan, but also sending Goku through a Dimension Portal to who knows where, leaving West City in ruins. In Earthland, despite their best efforts, Team Natsu could not arrive in time as Natsu Dragneel was put to sleep by Corso, who found interest in the young Dragon Slayer subsequently took him onboard the Spire, not aware of Happy sneaking along for the ride. As for the battle in Kuoh Town, even when they outnumbered the Hieratics, Rias and her Peerage, along with Castiel couldn't stop Adze and Barak from taking both Xenovia and Koneko with them to their Master. And finally, in Musutafa town, Prodigy, despite his best efforts, could not hold Mallus and Ultima by himself, though he received a surprising hand from Izuku Midoriya and the #1 Pro Hero All Might, forcing the Hieratics to retreat empty handed. After exchanging some words with All Might, Prodigy entered his ship and flew into space before realizing a certain green haired teen had snuck onboard. Elsewhere in the Multiverse, Tekkadan and the Turbines witnessed the aftermath of Zoras' battle with the Arianrhod Fleet before being caught in a battle with one of his frigates. What's next for our Heroes? Let's find out….**

' _Space'_

*BOOM*

"We just lost 25% of our armor!"

"Weapon systems are starting to freeze up!"

"Orga, what the hell are we gonna do?!" The white haired leader of Tekkadan gritted his teeth in frustration as the ship shook once again, courtesy of the bombardment of laserfire from the large black ship in front of them. It resembled a long-shape blade with three levels, each illuminated with red lights, a large wing on each side, ten large thrusters on the back, and a strange insignia on the top. To say that Tekkadan and the Turbines were having a tough time would be a complete understatement. Their past fights with Gjallarhorn and the pirates beforehand were child's play in comparison to this.

"Fire the cannons, now!" Orga commanded, pushing himself forward a bit.

"Cannons firing." Biscuit said as the two front cannons of the Isaribi turned towards the large frigate before firing three shots, only for them to bounce off an invisible shield. "They have a shield in place!"

"Dammit!" Eugene shouted while punching the wall, looking extremely frustrated. "Nothing we have can do shit!"

" _Orga."_ Naze Turbine's face appeared next to the front of the bridge, a clear frown on his face.

"Brother, are you alright?" Orga asked the black haired man, only for the Isaribi to shake once again from the attack.

" _Well considering we're fighting a group who has technology that's more advanced than Gjallarhorn, not really."_ Naze said with a somewhat blank tone. _"There's no way we could win a fight against these people. I'd say we should retreat."_

*BOOM*

Orga and his crew watched as the feed to the Hammerhead was slightly cut from some interference on the other side. _"Sir, we just lost power to Engine 1. Engine 2 and 3 are in critical condition."_ One of Naze's crew members(and wives) said with urgency.

"We can't just stand here and die like rats." Orga said before punching the arm of his chair. "Mikazuki, Akihiro and Dante should be ready to go out there right now."

" _Not a bad idea. I'll have Lafter and Azee go out and help. They can at least hold the line until we're able to escape."_ Naze said, getting a nod from Orga.

' _Hanger Bay'_

"Come on! We need to get the Barbados and the others ready to go. Let's go!" A large black man with a small grey beard shouted to several of the child soldiers of Tekkadan, some pulling out some of the tubes connected to the mechs while the rest prepared for launch. This was Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa, leader of the maintenance crew of Tekkadan.

"Old man, are we good on fuel?" A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes(with his bangs covering his left eye) asked while floating down to the larger man. This was Yamagi Gilmerton, a member of the maintenance team.

"Should be, but I've gotta be honest, I'm a little worried about sending the Barbados out like this." Nadi said while looking up at a large humanoid mech, clad in white, blue and red with green eyes and several weapons on its back. "Whoever's attacking us is in for a damn rude awakening." All Yamagi did was nod in agreement.

Inside one of the changing rooms of the Issarebi, Mikazuki, having discarded his usual uniform, was now slipping into a tan and brown spacesuit, the back zipper having yet to be closed, revealing the Alaya-Vijnana system on his back. Making sure the gloves and boots were secure, Mikazuki zipped the back of his spacesuit closed, rolling his arms a bit. The doors to the changing room opened, revealing a larger, more muscular male with short spiky black hair and a stoic expression. This was Akihiro Altland, another member of Tekkadan and a fellow Mobile Suit pilot. "Mika, ready to kick some ass?" Akihiro asked the shorter male, who gave a simple nod. "Did Orga tell you who it is?"

"Not really. Naze and the Turbines don't even know who they are, but they're pretty well armed." Mikazuki said before picking up his helmet. "That's why Orga wants us to go out there."

"Good, I was planning on getting some more practice with the Gusion." Akihiro said with a small smirk, to which Mikazuki nodded. The two put on their helmets before exiting the changing room, floating towards the hangar.

"Mika, wait!" Both males stopped as they turned around, only to see a young girl with light brown hair and red eyes floating towards them. This was Atra Mixta, the cook of Tekkadan and Mikazuki's childhood friend.

"Oh, hey Atra." Mika said simply as the short girl stopped in front of him, looking concerned.

"I heard the call from Orga. Are we in another fight?" Atra asked, dread laced in her voice.

*BOOM*

"KYAH!" The Issarebi shook once again, another shot from the enemy ship struck the right side of the ship. Out of instinct, Atra flew forward, accidently crashing into Mikazuki, who caught her with his arms. Realizing what she did, Atra jumped back with a large blush on her cheeks. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine. And don't worry about it. We'll get through this. Besides…." Mika let out a small smile while removing one of his gloves, showing Atra the wristband she made him. "I've got your good luck charm, remember?" Atra's blush grew as she stared at Mika's good luck charm. Despite making it weeks ago, she was still slightly embarrassed with how Mika brought it up. Though it did warm her heart, knowing how much he appreciated it. Akihiro rolled his eyes while walking towards the hanger.

"Let's go Mika." Akihiro urged, getting a nod from his fellow Mobile Suit pilot.

"Right, see you later Atra." Giving her a small wave, Mikazuki put on his own helmet before following Akihiro.

' _Fygla Frigate'_

Shifting away from the Martian children, we now see the crew of the large Frigate, each of them being part of Zoras' Fygla army. Sitting on a large iron chair was a Fygla, clad in Crimson armor, sharp yellow fangs and blue eyes. The Captain tapped its claws on the arm of its chair, watching as its crew continued to fire on the Issarebi and Hammerhead. **"(Status report….)"** The captain said with a series of growls.

" **(It seems the armor of this ship is weaker than the last fleet we encountered. They will be destroyed in several minutes.)"** One of the Fygla engineers growled while looking at the captain.

" **(Good, I don't want to waste anymore time in this graveyard. Once they're destroyed, look for survivors and execute them. We shall strip the remains of their ships for Master Zoras.)"**

*Beep Beep*

The sonar of the Frigate suddenly began to beep alive, much to the captain's curiosity. **"(What is it?)"** Several of the Fygla begin to type on the terminals.

" **(Our scanners are detecting four crafts exiting the ships. They possess a similar frequency to the Suits we scavenged.)"** Another Fygla said. The captain narrowed its eyes and stared at the deck, watching as four different lights(two from Tekkadan and two from the Turbines) began to fly out of their respective ships.

" **(Send in the Swarm.)"**

' _Outerspace'_

" _Mika, Akihiro. Are you ready?"_ Orga questioned from the communication system of the Barbados(the white and blue mech) and the Gusion Rebake( a tan mech with a large back), which were flying towards the large ship, the former holding its iconic rifle and the latter holding its long range rifle.

"We're moving to the ship. Prepare to engage." Mikazuki said, moving the controls of his Gundam while looking at the large ship. He and Tekkadan have been in some tough fights, but this ship…...something told him it might be tougher to take down.

"With the new upgrades to the Gusion, we'll take these bastards down." Akihiro said, tightening his grip on the handle of his own Gundam which previously belonged to his deceased brother Masahiro.

" _Don't think you're doing this alone boys."_ A female voice called out from the communicator, getting a sigh from Akihiro. The hangar doors to the Hammerhead opened up as two new Mobile Suits emerged from it(one looked to have a tan color scheme with large twin thrusters on its upper back and another human-like mech with a mix of light and dark blue armor). The female in the tan mech was Lafter Frankland and the one in the blue mech was Azee Gurumin, both members of the Turbines, as well as two of Naze's wives. They were the best Mobile Suit pilots in Teiwaz, which meant they would be the ones Naze sent to help Tekkadan fight off these attackers. _"I can't wait to show these intruders what happens when someone attacks the Turbines."_ Lafter said while licking her lips.

" _We need to focus. Whoever they are, they have technology that even Teiwaz doesn't know about."_ Azee reminded while sighing at her partner's behavior.

*BEEP, BEEP*

The sonar system suddenly began to ring inside the cockpits of the four mechs, alerting their pilots of something…..big coming. "Darling, we have bogies inbound." One of Naze's crewmates said while looking at the sonar, which had what looked like a cloud of red dots exiting the large ship.

"Mika, Akihiro. Get ready to kick some ass." Orga said with a serious tone. Multiple ships flew out of the Frigate, moving towards the Mobile Suits and the two ships.

"Okay Barbados, time to go all out." Mika said in a serious tone as Barbados' eyes turned red for a split second, ready to take down whatever would come to them.

' _Capsule Corp dome'_

"Where are they? They should've been back by now." Chi-Chi said, clearly frustrated and worried about her husband and her children. It had been some time since they left to downtown in order to stop the invaders, and it was an even shorter time since the Spire flew back in space.

"They'll be back Chi-Chi. Goku has Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo to back him up, plus with Goten and Trunks fusing, they're practically the strongest team in the galaxy." Bulma reassured the black haired female, though a part of her was also worried about her husband and child.

"Yeah, just have a little faith." Videl said while putting a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"Do you think Goku and the others need our help Krillin?" Yamcha asked the short bald-headed male, who stared at the distance with narrowed eyes. "Krillin?"

"Something's not right." Krillin muttered under his breath while glancing at Master Roshi, who was also looking forward with a grim expression. "You feel it too, don't you Master Roshi?"

"Hmmmm, I can't sense Goku or Gohan's energy." Roshi said with a tone that echoed through everyone's mind.

"What did you say?" Chi-Chi said with a cold sweat running down her head.

"He's right, I can't even feel them on Earth." Dende, the Earth's Guardian, said while clenching his fist.

"I can't just stand around and wait while Tien is fighting for us." Chiaotzu said with a determined tone. "I'm going over there."

"We should go too." Krillin said to his wife, who nodded. Even if he wasn't as strong as he was before the Cell Games, he could still fight, and if his friends needed him, he wouldn't hesitate to fight again.

"Buu, you should go with them." Hercule said to the pink blob alien….who was sleeping on the floor, with multiple plates around him.

"Hmmm…..chocolate…..no run from Buu…." Buu talked in his sleep, getting sweatdrops from everyone. Maron looked back at the city before noticing something in the air.

"Mommy, daddy look! A spaceship!" She shouted with childlike excitement, pointing at a strange ship that was flying towards Capsule Corp.

"Maron, get behind me." 18 stood in front of her daughter protectively, with Krillin and Chiaotzu standing with her in hopes of defending everyone. The ship hovered over the large garden Ms. Briefs was creating, the wind from its thrusters was strong enough to blow away all her flowers. Slowly, the ship began to land on top of the garden, with everyone eyeing it suspiciously.

"Here we go…" A small drop of sweat ran down Krillin's head, his fists clenched and his body taking a stance.

And then…...the bottom of the ship opened up, revealing a small railing that touched the ground while smoke emerged from the sides(typical Star Wars fashion cause why not).

"DENDE!" A familiar, gruffy voice called out from the inside of the ship, causing everyone to widen their eyes. Running out of the ship was none other than Piccolo, who was carrying a bleeding Vegeta in his arms.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted in terror, seeing her husband bleeding in the Namekian's arms. Tien also walked out of the ship, heavily bruised while carrying an unconscious Goten and Trunks on his shoulders.

"GOTEN!" Chi-Chi shouted while running up to the three-eyed male, taking her son off his shoulder. She was surprised to feel how cold he was. "What happened?!"

"It was an ambush." Piccolo said bitterly while putting Vegeta on the ground as gently as he could, the blood from the bite wound still leaking. Dende quickly rushed to his side before applying his Healing ability to the Prince of Saiyans. "Someone named Zoras came to look for something called a Destiny Gem, and when we told him we didn't know what that was, he attacked. There were three generals with him, and they were too strong for us."

"What about Goku and Gohan?" Krillin said worriedly, not seeing the two black haired males exiting the ship. Piccolo didn't say anything. All he did was stand up with his arms crossed, a conflicted expression on his face. "Piccolo?"

" **They're gone."** Everyone turned their heads to see Valor walking out of the ship, running her hand along the interior.

"Who are you?" Videl said suspiciously as the others glared at her.

"She's not the enemy." Tien said reassuringly while raising a hand. "In fact, she helped Goku before Zoras could kill him."

" **My name is Valor Aerglo, Lieutenant of the Sentinels and the top ranked Pilot."** Reaching into her pocket, Valor took out a yellow see-through card that had her picture and what looked like a strange, alien language written on the lower half. **"I'm…..sorry about what happened to your friends. If only I had come sooner…"**

"Where are they?" Chi-Chi stood up, looking at Valor with tear-filled eyes. "Where are my husband, and my baby?" Valor didn't have the guts to say anything, making Chi-Chi worry even more. "Where are they?!"

"Gohan…...was taken." Everyone looked down to see Vegeta of all people speaking, his wounds being healed by Dende as he struggled to open his eyes. "Kakarot tried to save him…..but that bastard Zoras…..used some kind of Portal to teleport him somewhere else. Damn him….and damn that Lizard for biting me!" He would've continued to vent had it not been for his wounds.

"Vegeta, you need to relax, or else I might not be able to finish healing you." Dende urged softly before looking at the new alien. "Who is Zoras, and what does he want?" Valor crossed an arm under her bust, trying to thinking of the right words to say. Eventually, she sighed and gave the Z-Fighters a serious expression.

" **Your Universe…...isn't the only one ou there."**

' _Magnolia'_

To say that Magnolia was in a frenzy would be a clear understatement. After the attack by Corso, Proxy and Abbaj, multiple buildings were crushed under the sudden appearance of the Spire. Citizens were injured or even killed, and panic began taking over the streets. Currently, the wizards of Fairy Tail were helping the people of Magnolia clean up the aftermath of the invasion, moving the rubble of the buildings that were once filled with people and doing their best to heal those who were injured. "What is the number of casualties?" A short old man with a long beard, white hair that stopped on the sides of his head and seated on a wheelchair asked Erza and another female, who had long white hair, blue eyes and wore a red bartender's dress. This was Makarov Dreyar, the current Guildmaster of Fairy and the female next to Erza was Mirajane Strauss, the 'She-Devil' of Fairy Tail and Erza's best friend. However, instead of adopting her usual sweet smile, Mirajane frowned as she took out a small sheet of paper from her dress pocket.

"Twenty citizens were killed from the impact of the vehicle, fifteen more were injured and there are seven who are missing. Wendy and Porlyusica are helping the injured in the hospital, Lucy and Carla are with them and Jet's going to Crocus to give word to the King." Mirajane said sadly.

"Gray, Gajeel and the Thunder Legion are currently repairing some of the damage, though Laxus is still unconscious." Erza said with a flat tone before stepping forward. "Master, have you talked to our guest yet?"

"I was going to speak with her now. You said she came to help you and Gray against one of the attackers, so that means she's an ally." Makarov said while running a hand on his face. "It's one thing to attack Magnolia, but it's another to kidnapping two of our own. I want you two to continue helping the rest of the Guild. There's no doubt in my mind that this isn't the last time we'll see these invaders."

"And when they return, we'll be ready." Erza said in a serious tone, with Mira nodding in agreement. A smile grew on the old man's face. No matter how many times he had seen the look of determination on his childrens' faces, it always filled him with pride, knowing that they would fight for what was right. Grabbing the wheels of his wheelchair, Makarov began to roll himself forward, with Mirajane opening the door of his office, allowing the trio to exit it. In the main hall of the Guild, several Fairy Tail wizards were currently discussing plans on how to rebuild Magnolia, with a man with short black hair and a scar on his cheek acting as the 'leader.'

"Warren, how's the movement of the civilians going?" The scarred man, also known as Mest, asked a male with black hair and strangely chubby lips, who placed two fingers on his head.

"Everything's going good. They were able to find the missing citizens, though….two of them are already dead." Warren said sadly as Mest put a hand on his head.

"We can't stop. Alright, everyone go out there, and see what you can do. Let's go!" Mest ordered the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards, who all nodded before running out of the Guild. Makarov was glad Mest was contributing more to the Guild, especially after what he did to get an inside man in the Magic Council.

"Hmmm, you two should go with them." Makarov advised Erza and Mira, who reluctantly nodded. Eventually, he reached a door that was in the far right of the second level, away from prying eyes. Rolling his chair close, Makarov twisted the door knob before opening the door, allowing himself to enter before he closed it.

"What was it like Erza?" Mirajane said to the redheaded, who looked back at her.

"What?"

"I mean…...what was it like...to fight those….attackers? Someone mentioned that they could be those 'aliens' that parents tell their children, but I don't know. I think it makes sense now, more than ever." Mira leaned against the railing of the second floor. "I mean, they took NATSU and Happy, and one of them almost killed Laxus. Whoever they are, do you think they're worse than Acnologia?"

"Perhaps. I only faced one of them: a warrior named Proxy Syla. She was skilled with her spear, who had some kind of detonator on it. But when I stabbed her…...I found out she had some kind of elastic ability. She could stretch her limbs and body as far as she wants, and she would've killed me had it not been for our guest." Erza answered, glancing at the door. "Like I said before: we need to be prepared for another attack. Maybe the King will be able to send Rune Knights to help us, or maybe we could ask one of the other Guilds to assist us." Mira looked down and noticed how Erza was holding the railing.

"You're worried about Natsu, aren't you?" Mirajane said with a sad smile. "We both know that there's nothing that can keep Natsu from coming back to us. Remember what he and the other Dragon Slayers did."

"Yes, another one of Natsu's 'brilliant' plans." Both busty women chuckled since it was true about their pink haired friend. "Hopefully he and Happy can come back soon. We need all the help we can get." Nodding, Mira moved close to Erza before embracing her. The knight widened her eyes a bit before she relaxed and hugged her best friend back.

"It'll be okay Erza, I promise."

' _Interrogation room'_

Quiet.

That was the only word that could describe the room that Amara was in. After the fight she and the 'wizards' had between Proxy and the other two Hieratics, the one with red hair asked her to come to the building with this strange creature as its insignia, and now here she was: in a sizeable room with a wooden table, two chairs and several wooden crates full of supplies. She wasn't tied against her will at all, yet she simply sat in her chair, eyes closed and her hands on either side of her body. It was a good of time as any to practice her meditation, especially since she was waiting for Prodigy and the others to call her. She didn't even respond as the door to the room opened, followed by the sound of a wheelchair rolling in. "I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable. But most of our rooms were occupied." Opening her eyes, Amara noticed a short elderly man closing the door, pushing his wheelchair towards the table. It didn't take a genius to realize he was the leader of this 'Fairy Tail.' Still, judging by his condition, it seemed like he couldn't put up much of a fight, not that she was looking for one of course. The two sat in silence, waiting for the other to respond. Though Makarov was a very patient man, Amara outlasted him in terms of silence as he coughed in his hand. "May I ask who you are? Erza, the woman with red hair, told me you saved her and Gray. Everyone in this Guild are like my children, so you have my thanks for protecting them."

"You're welcome." Amara said with a small nod. She reached into her pocket before taking out a small holographic card, placing it on the table. "My name is Amara Arminda, top rank warrior of the Sentinels. I came here to search for an ancient artifact, but it seems my enemies have come faster than I expected." Makarov reached out and picked up the strange card, looking at the strange writing curiously.

"Enemies? Can you please tell me who they are?" Makarov asked in a serious tone while folding his hands together, putting the card back on the table. "Twenity innocent lives have been lost, and two of my children have been taken. If you have any information that can help us find them, I would appreciate it." Amara crossed her legs, staring at Makarov's brown and wise eyes with a thoughtful expression. Despite arriving on this planet for no more than a few hours, se could see how outdated this world was. Had she known it was a world of magic, she would've switched places with Castiel or even Valor since Prodigy wasn't much of a magic fan.

"Tell me: do you believe there are other worlds outside of your own? I don't mean different versions or even the afterlife….." She looked up at the ceiling, with Makarov mimicking her action. "I mean beyond the stars, other planets, other species."

"Hmmmm, I know of a few scholars working on theories to transport humans to the moon, but so far, it hasn't been successful. Some of my children, including Erza, the one with red hair, mentioned a world parallel to ours called Edolas, but the way to enter Edolas has been locked." Makarov answered while letting out a breath. "Do you come from one of these other worlds Amara?"

"Yes….but not from the planets in your universe." Seeing the look of pure confusion on his face, Amara leaned against the table, giving him a serious gaze. "Your homeworld is but a grain of sand in the ocean of the Multiverse. What I'm about to tell you is something that should not be taken lightly. Are you willing to listen?" Of all his years of being a Wizard, there have been rare times where Makarov has met a person with such a serious tone, that any doubt in their words would be crushed and right now, this woman was giving him that exact look.

"Alright my dear, you have my full attention."

' _Occult Research Club'_

"Hmmmm…." A groan escaped the mouth of Issei Hyoudou, his eyelids twitching and his right hand began to shake. Slowly, he began to open his eyes, his drowsiness slowly starting to disappear before he saw a familiar ceiling. Just as he was about to go back to sleep….he remembered something urgent. "XENOVIA, KONEKO!" Issei shouted while shooting up with wide eyes.

"Issei!" Asia shouted in joy before hugging her crush as tight as she could.

"Asia?!" Looking around, Issei realized he wasn't in the streets of Kuoh Town, rather now he was in the Occult Research Clubhouse. "What the hell?"

"Good, we thought you'd never wake up." Kiba said in a teasing manner, though it was obvious that he was worried.

"Oh Issei, thank the Almighty you're alright!" Irina shouted dramatically, cupping her hands together as she, Kiba and Rossweisse were sitting on the opposite couch.

"Yeah, I guess. So….can someone tell me what the hell happened?" Issei asked, The last thing he remembered was trying to save Xenovia and Koneko from those aliens, then nothing. He must've been hit by some kind of knockout gas, which would explain the slight migraine he was feeling. "Where's Rias, and that Cast-something guy?"

"It's CASTIEL, for your information." Issei's eyes widened as he looked up…..only to see Castiel floating in the air with his arms crossed, a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. "I doubt you'd want me calling you the Breast Dragon Emperor, as some of your friends have told me, so maybe try and get my name right, if you would." Castiel said, not even looking away from the book as he took a sip of his tea.

"Okay…...you can fly without wings…...cool." Issei said, though he wasn't as bewildered as a normal person since…..well, he's a Devil…..with a Dragon for a Gauntlet…...so yeah. "So...about Rias…"

"I'm right here Issei." A red magic circle suddenly appeared in the room, revealing it to be Rias, Akeno and surprisingly Azazel, who was dressed in his usual blazer.

"Azazel? Now I know we're in trouble." Issei said with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the kind of panic that's going on in the Underworld. Apparently, the Devils, Angels and even Fallen Angels felt those aliens when they came here." Azazel said while running a hand through his hair. "But still, I'm glad you're still breathing Issei."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? You make it sound like I've been asleep for days." Issei said with a nervous chuckle.

"More like a day. It looked like the air from that flower was more effective on you. We woke up in just two hours thanks to Azazel while you were sleeping like a baby." Akeno said with her eyes closed while smiling sweetly at a shocked Issei.

"Are you serious?! How much did I miss, did those things come back?" Issei asked frantically as Castiel closed his book, floating back down to the floor.

"Is he always like this? Because that's going to get old very quickly." Castiel said while looking at Issei. "No, Adze and Barak haven't returned, nor have any other Spires landed on this planet. My ship would've told me and we'd be fighting instead of waiting for you to wake up."

"While you've been resting, Castiel has been telling us who Adze and Barak are, and what they were doing here." Rias said before taking a seat at her desk and cupping her hands together, with Akeno standing proudly next to her. "They're looking for something in our world, but they don't know where to start looking, so they attacked the area with the highest energy reading, which happens to be us."

"Their leader did this to get an understanding of how strong the inhabitants of a certain planet are, hence why he had his forces go to the area with the strongest power levels." Castiel continued as he began to do several hand gestures. A moment later, an astral image of the Spire appeared before everyone. "These Spires hold over 10,000 alien warriors known as the Fygla." Flicking his wrist, Castiel created an astral image of a Fygla Troop, which sent a slight shiver down some of the young devils' spines. "They are natural fighters, and ruthless in combat. Though they can be beaten relatively easily, its their sheer numbers that win the day. Hell, I've seen thousands of them tear down a whole city in less than a day. But the worst part about them is that they are extremely loyal to Zoras, to the point where they're willing to sacrifice themselves just to gain the upperhand."

"W-Will they come back?" A small box in the corner of the room said in pure fear, a pair of glowing red eyes peering through a small hole as it began to shake. Castiel raised a brow, but judging by the sound of the voice, it was obvious that there was someone hiding in their. Possibly when the Spire landed….he hoped.

"It's unlikely they would come back for a second assault so soon."

"And why would that be? From what you told us, Adze and Barak aren't the type to attack once and leave." Azazel said while putting a hand on his hip. Nodding, Castiel did several hand gestures before creating the projection of the Spire, only it was focused on the tip.

"Correct. As you've noticed, the Spires land tip first onto the planet. The reason for that is because they contain a Transmitter that is placed close to the core of the Planet. Once the Spire leaves, the Transmitter sends out a wave that scans through the planet where the Destiny Gem's Signal comes from, and slowly, but surely it will pinpoint WHERE it is, whether in a specific plain of existence….or inside of someone."

"Wait, this Gem can BE in someone?" Irina asked as if she wanted to confirm it.

"It is possible. There are Sacred Gears in this world, and they possess different creatures inside, so this Gem being inside of a person or their Gear is possible." Azazel said while running a hand through his hair. "But the problem is we don't know what kinds of powers these Gems have, so it's hard to find out which Sacred Gear its in."

"Not to mention they still have Xenovia and Koneko." Issei gripped his knee even tighter. "I swear, I'm gonna make those jerks pay for what they did."

"And you will Issei." Rias told her Pawn with a small smile. "Right now, we need to learn more about this new threat, and I think our new friend here can help."

"Of course, in exchange, I'd like your forces to join the Sentinels in stopping more invasions like this." Castiel extended a hand towards Azazel, who looked at him for a few seconds before eventually shaking his hand. "But before we continue, I have another request."

"And what would that be?" Azazel asked with a smile. Castiel returned the smile before looking at Akeno.

"Can I have the ingredients to this tea? I haven't had something this delicious since my adventure in the Startos Quadrant."

' _Prodigy's Ship'_

There were only a few moments in Prodigy's life where he was hesitant to shoot a potential threat, but the person in front of him was no threat. On contrary, the kid in green actually saved his ass from Mallus' attack. Hell, if anything, he owed the kid his life, but…...that didn't mean he was gonna let him off the hook, especially with the stunt he pulled.

"Ummmm, c-can you lower the g-gun? I-I kinda feel a little uncomfortable." Izuku Midoriya asked the alien visitor, a nervous chuckle escaped his mouth as he held his hands up in surrender.

" **Well sorry if I'm a little skeptical letting some kid sneak on my ship without my permission. That tends to trigger some people."** Prodigy said with heavy sarcasm in his voice, not even lowering his gun, which was aimed at Izuku's leg. He may have killed, but there was no way he was gonna end the life of a kid, especially after he saved him.

"I-I didn't mean to s-sneak in. It just…..happened." Izuku admitted. "That's me acting on i-instinct, which is w-why I'm here."

" **Really? Your instincts told you 'Hey, let's jump on this ship. Who knows what awesome adventures we'll have.' Instead of 'Oh shit, I have to get out of here before I get shot or worse?'"** If it wasn't for his helmet, Izuku could see Prodigy raising a brow.

"I n-never said it was perfect." Izuku said in a pleading tone. "Please, just put the gun down so we can t-talk." Narrowing his eyes, Prodigy continued to stare at Izuku before he eventually sighed and holstered his blaster, making Izuku sigh in relief. "Thank you."

" **Sit your ass down kid, I'm taking you back to your home. Unless you prefer me kicking you out of the ship while we're thousands of feet in the sky, in which case you'll probably freeze and die, or the amount of heat your body will produce while falling will burn you on the inside and the only thing that'll hit the ground is your ashes."** Prodigy said while turning his seat, handling the controls without looking at Izuku's shocked expression.

"W-What?" Izuku asked in a squeaky tone. Just the thought of falling from the sky at breakneck speed…..it terrified him. Under his helmet, Prodigy smiled a little.

" **It was a joke kid. I don't plan on being a child murderer right now."** Prodigy said in a joking manner. **"But in all seriousness, I'm taking you home."**

"Y-You're not a Pro Hero." Izuku finally spoke up, sitting down on the chair next to Prodigy, staring at the console of the ship in wonder. "Are you an a-alien?"

" **Gee, what gave that away?"** Prodigy pushed down on a lever in front of him, causing the ship to slowly tilt back down to the planet. **"Look kid, all you need to know is that I'm trying to stop what happened today from happening again. All you can do now is go home and be with your parents. If…..you have any."** Prodigy glanced at Izuku, who quickly waved his hands.

"N-N-No no, I'm not an o-orphan! My m-mom might be at work, a-and my dad works overseas. B-But I'm sure they're fine." Izuku said, getting a nod from the helmet wearing male. "C-Can you at least tell me what's going on, and who attacked us?"

" **Kid, you don't need to know. It's none of-"**

"But it is." Izuku cut him off, sounding surprisingly serious. "If what happened in Musutafa happens again somewhere else, then everyone needs to know what's going on, and right now, you're the only person that can tell me, so please….." He gave Prodigy a pleading expression. "Tell me what's happening?" Tapping his fingers on the wheel, Prodigy eventually sighed before pulling it back, causing his ship to hover in mid air. He turned his seat to face Izuku, typing on his left gauntlet before a projection of ten stones, each with different colors: red, blue, green, orange, yellow, pink, white, grey, black and purple.

" **Since you're so damn curious, and I'm pretty sure your government won't just tell everyone, I might as well tell one person from this Universe. Your planet was attacked not because you're some kind of special species, trust me I can tell you how many other worlds would catch their interest. Humans aren't exactly the most liked race in the Multiverse."** Prodigy said, getting a curious look from Izuku. **"Tell me: have you heard of the Multiverse Theory?"**

"Ummm, yeah. One of science teachers back in middle school told us about this theory, but there wasn't enough proof to support it." Izuku answered before looking at the stones. "But what does that theory have to do with these stones?"

" **Observant, I like it. What you see are known as the Destiny Gems, stones created by powerful beings called the Harmonius. See, the Universe you live in was a small part of the bigger Multiverse. At one point, all the Universes were merged into one, but the Harmonius saw conflict ensue from the rivaling races. In order to bring some form of balance, they split their power into ten different stones, each with an aspect that exists in each Universe: Energy, Reality, Spirit, Reality, Mind, Unity, Life, Nature, Dimension…...and Death."** For some reason, Izuku shivered at the mention of death. **"To make sure that the Multiverse was forever divided, the Harmonius gave their life force to transfer the Gems in ten different Universes, scattering and destroying any evidence of their existence. Once they were dead, the Multiverse was created, and it's been that way ever since."**

"Woah…..that's incredible. How…..powerful are these Gems?" Izuku asked, though he felt like he knew the answer.

" **Honestly, one is dangerous enough to destroy a planet."** Prodigy turned off the hologram before a new one appeared, showing an image of Zoras and his Hieratics. **"The one with horns: that's the leader of Malas and KG Ultima, the two aliens that attacked your home earlier. His name is Zoras, a Grazzle Titan from the planet Arnys, located in Universe 5-9-1. They're a race of Titans who are breed as True warriors, and most are often taken into military factions from other worlds though…..Zoras is the last of his kind."**

"The last one?" Izuku muttered, unable to hold in his shock.

" **Yeah, but just because he's the last one doesn't mean he gets any sympathy. Even before he found one of the Gems, he waged war on this planet and by the time he was done, part of the moon was shattered and these black monsters with masks attacked the local populous. I don't even know if anyone's still alive down there. Zoras….he's a monster in every sense of the word."** Prodigy unconsciously clenched his left fist, something Izuku noticed.

"He attacked your home, didn't he?" Izuku asked sadly. Under his helmet, Prodigy took a deep breath through his nose.

" **Let's just say it's because of him that I'm like this."** From the tone of his voice, it was clear to Izuku that Prodigy didn't want to go into further detail. **"As we speak, a Transmitter that was inserted into the soil of your planet when the Spire hit is scanning your world, trying to pinpoint the exact location of one of the Destiny Gems. It's my job to try and find it before him. Since he has the Dimension Gem, Zoras can travel to any Universe with a thought, so that makes things difficult."** If it wasn't for his helmet, Prodigy would've run a hand through his face out of exhaustion. **"For now, your world's safe, Zoras only sent Malas and Ultima to test the waters, so to speak. When they find where the Destiny Gem is, that's when they'll send the big guns."**

"That's….not very reassuring." Izuku said with a sweatdrop, getting a genuine chuckle from Prodigy.

" **Sorry, that was meant to calm you down. I'll send one of my ships down to your planet to talk about an alliance. In the meanwhile, I want you to keep this info to yourself. No need to fuel the flames of paranoia."** Prodigy gripped the handle of his ship, preparing to having it dip downwards.

"Wait." Izuku called out, grabbing Prodigy's wrist.

" **You do realize I could snap your wrist in a second unless you tell me why you stopped me."** Prodigy asked blankly, getting the green haired boy to let go while rubbing the back of his head.

"S-Sorry about that, but if what you said is true….maybe I can help." The armored male actually turned his head back to Izuku.

" **What?"**

"Think about it. You're facing someone who can destroy worlds, and now he's looking for these Gems. Just thinking about how much power they have scares me, and if he is coming back with more of his soldiers, well…" Gulping a bit, Izuku looked at Prodigy with determined eyes. "I have to help."

" **...no."** Was all Prodigy said while pushing his ship downwards towards the planet.

"B-But you said Zoras was a monster, and that he had a large army. Wouldn't it make more sense to take any h-help you can get? In my world, most of the population have powers, and everyone tries to be a Hero." Izuku's eyes softened a bit. "I wanna be a Hero like All Might, someone who can-"

*SLAM*

Before Izuku could finish, Prodigy suddenly slammed his hands on the dashboard of his ship, stopping it in mid air, the clouds of this planet covering his eyesight. Izuku jumped at the sudden action, but his fear grew as he heard Prodigy speak, only this time his voice was surprisingly dark. **"A Hero, really? You wanna spend your life being a Hero. Don't you know Heroes die in action? Is that what you want?"** Prodigy said in a cold tone, sending a chill down Izuku's spine as he stood up, looming over the young man. **"Kid, you don't know the first thing about War. Every second of every minute can be your last, and something as big as this only increases that chance of death. Tell me: what if you died out there, millions of lightyears away from your home, where your parents, your friends , YOUR IDOL lives? Do you even realize how devastated they would be if you died and weren't around? I get you wanna be a Hero, but even you gotta realize being a Hero in this war would only get you killed. And guess what? If you died…..that would've been on me, because I SAID YES!"** Prodigy shoved Izuku into the seat, making sure his words hit home. **"Now do you realize the gravity of the situation? Just….be with your loved ones, that's the best way you can help."** With a small sigh, Prodigy sat back on his seat.

To say that Izuku Midoriya was conflicted would be an understatement.

On one hand, what Prodigy told him made sense. He didn't know the first thing about war apart from what he learned in his history classes, and even then, he didn't understand it fully. Plus, he wouldn't know how long he'd be gone for. All Might, his mother, his friends…...their concern would never end.

But on the other hand…..that gave him all the more reason to want to help. Innocent lives would be lost, and if he didn't save at least one of them, then he didn't deserve to be the Ninth Inheritor of One for All. He had-no, WANTED to fight, even if it meant his life would end.

"No." Izuku said, causing Prodigy to freeze in place. "I understand what you're saying, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But….a Hero always finds a way for Justice to be served, even in a war." Izuku then stood up, using some of his idol's words. "You're right, Heroes do die every day, but that doesn't mean what they've done isn't remembered. If I can do anything to protect my home, even if it's something as small as carrying someone, I'll do it." Gathering his courage, Izuku gave Prodigy a look of pure determination. "Let me help you fight Zoras." Prodigy didn't say anything at least, all he did was glance at the young Hero in Training, staring into his emerald eyes to find any sign of doubt. But he saw none: only determination, the same kind he always had when facing Zoras' forces. As much as he wanted to reject the boy's request…..another part of him couldn't help but respect him.

" **Fine."**

"Huh?" Prodigy turned his chair, crossing his arms at Izuku.

" **I said fine, I'll let you join. You've got courage kid, something that I respect, even though you are kind of a dumbass."** Izuku blinked a bit at his words. **"Plus it'd be a hassle to drop you off and leave. When I infiltrated Zoras' Lead Station, the Pantheon, I was able to place a kind of beacon on their Transmitter, which will alert me and my allies when Zoras is close to finding a Destiny Gem. When that happens, we'll come back to your planet."**

"B-But where are we going?" Izuku asked curiously, getting a smile from Prodigy as he turned back to the controls.

" **We're going to another Universe of course. I need to investigate the other worlds that the other Destiny Gems are located."** As he began to pull the ship upwards, Prodigy turned towards Izuku. **"By the way, I never got your name."**

"Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku extended a hand, to which Prodigy shook.

" **Name's Prodigy."**

"Oh, so you wanna use our Hero names? Okay, I am Deku." Under his helmet, Prodigy gave Izuku a blank expression before going back to piloting his ship.

" **God, don't make me regret this."**

' _The Pantheon, unknown space'_

*Tap*Tap*Tap*

The meeting hall of the Pantheon, where Zoras and his Hieratics come to discuss their next move, was quiet to say the least. The only noise that was being made was from the tapping Zoras was making with his fingers, touching the arm of his chair. In the middle of the room was a large metal table, ten seats scattered around, several holographic images were seen on the walls, and a rather large bay window in the back of the room, which Zoras was looking through with a pondering expression. His back was against eight of his Hieratics, each staying silent in fear of angering their leader. The only was that were presented were Malas and KG Ultima, who had yet to return after their battle in Musutafa. Though they couldn't see it, the Hieratics could feel Zoras' patience was thinning, and if the last two Hieratics don't arrive…...things might get ugly.

*BEEP*BEEP*

A small green light began to blink on the left arm of Zoras' chair, prompting him to press it. **"Yes?"**

" _ **(Malas and KG Ultima have arrived master.)"**_ A Fygla troop growled through the comm link.

" **Good, have them come to the Meeting hall at once."** Zoras commanded before turning off his communicator.

*Tap*Tap*Tap*

Zoras continued to tap his fingers even louder, though like before, the other Hieratics didn't reaction. After what felt like an eternity, the doors to the Meeting Hall opened, revealing a frightened Malas and a calm KG Ultima.

" **Master Zoras, please forgive our tardiness."** Malas begged while bowing his head. **"Our attack took much longer than we anticipated, and Prodigy had-"**

" **Tell me Malas: when did I tell any of you to deploy the Fygla?"** Zoras asked, his tone as flat as a table, causing Malas to stop speaking. **"KG Ultima, did I inform you to your troops when you landed?"**

" **NEGATIVE. ORDER TO RELEASE THE FYGLA WERE NOT YOURS, RATHER MALAS RELEASED THEM TO HIS OWN ACCORD."** KG Ultima said in its usual robotic tone, getting a glare from its partner.

" **I f-felt it was necessary to show the insects of t-that world our power. That way, they may hand over the Destiny Gem."** Malas said, trying to avoid punishment.

" **Yes….but I. DIDN'T. AUTHORIZE. THAT."** Before Malas could react, Zoras turned his chair and extended his right arm, using the Dimension Gem on his chest to send Malas crashing into the wall, causing him to gasp in pain. **"How many times have you chosen to go against my word Malas? How many resources did I lose because of YOU?"** With each question, Zoras increased the power of his Gem, crushing Malas as if he was between a rock and a hard place.

" **Please Master! Forgive me! I didn't…..I…...only…"** No matter how hard he tried, Malas began to lose his breath, his chestplate cracking from the force of the Destiny Gem. The other Hieratics simply watched what was unfolding, some curious while others watched in amusement.

" **I should kill you now."** Zoras said in a cold tone….before he released Malas from his grip, allowing the warrior to gasp for air. **"However, you are a fine warrior Malas, and to kill you would be a waste of a soldier, so I will spare you for now. But, if you take matters into your own hands and go against my word, I will throw you with the Fyglas so they can devour your bones, am I clear?"**

" **Yes…...yes Master."** Malas said between breaths before getting on all fours, bowing his head. **"Thank you….for….your forgiveness."**

" **Now, if there aren't anymore interruptions, let us discuss our encounters."** Standing back up, Malas went to sit between Adze and Corso while KG Ultima stood between Void and Neva Frost. **"Ultima, explain your findings."**

" **YES MASTER."** KG's chest began to glow before it projected video of the battle with the Pro Heroes. **"ANALYSIS CONFIRMS THAT THIS PLANET HAS HUMANS WITH GENETIC ABILITIES. SOME CAN ENLARGE WHILE OTHERS CAN CREATE WEAPONS FROM THEIR CELLS. THREAT LEVEL OF PLANET: 6/10. THEY DO NOT SHOW TOO MUCH OF A THREAT TOWARDS FYGLA OR KG DRONES. PROBABILITY OF VICTORY AGAINST LOCAL INHABITANTS: 90%."**

" **So this planet have warriors, but none that could handle our forces. Predictable, wouldn't you say Master?"** Void asked Zoras, who watched video of a strange green haired child saving Prodigy from Malas.

" **Corso, Proxy, Abbaj: give me your report."** Zoras commanded.

" **Upon arriving in this Earth, I could sense a large amount of Magical energy in place. It was as if the very air itself had magical properties. Truly, I have found a planet worth researching."** Corso said with some delight in his voice.

" **The warriors in this world showed some skill. One even stabbed me, and another burned Corso. Had we stayed there, we could have finished them."** Proxy added while leaning against the table.

" **Corso had managed to bring in one inhabitant from that world, though I highly doubt he could give us any information on his world."** Abbaj said with a small shake of his head.

" **Adze, Barak?"** Zoras asked.

" **Like with Corso, the world we visited had magic, and the fighters in this world were…..interesting to say the least. There was a boy who had red armor, a male who could create different swords, and a girl with red hair and magic that lets her destroy anything in her path."** Adze answered, referring to her left arm, at least where it SHOULD be.

" **How long are you gonna keep your arm like that?"** Barak asked his partner, getting her to smile lightly.

" **I simply wanted to see how long it would be until someone mentioned it."** Looking at her left stump, Adze suddenly sprouted several vines, slowly forming an appendage. **"It may take a while, but all good things come to those who wait. Not only had we escaped, but we were able to capture two of the inhabitants. Currently, they're with the prisoner Corso had brought."**

" **Good my Hieratics, this is good."** Zoras said before looking at the Dimension Gem. **"Until we can determine the location of the Destiny Gems, we must press on."**

" **If you wish to invade the other worlds Master, all you need to do is ask."** Neva said as Komodo Magnus growled in agreement. A rare smile appeared on Zoras' face as he turned around, walking towards the window and gazing at the stars in wonder.

" **My plan, the very thing I've worked towards all these years will finally come to an end. I wish you were here to see this my love."** Zoras muttered to himself, a sad tone edged in his voice. He then looked over his shoulder, towards his Hieratics. **"Corso, you and Abbaj will interrogate our 'guests.' Find any information you can about their words, and…...recruit them to our cause."**

" **Recruit humans, my Lord?"** Corso asked with a raised brow.

" **But Master, no human is worthy of being part of your army."** Abbaj interjected.

" **You can never have too many soldiers. Besides, I too have brought my own hostage from the world I traveled to. It may look like he's normal, but I can see that deep down, he has the potential to rival me."** Zoras said in a serious tone. Corso and Abbaj looked at one another before eventually bowing their heads.

" **Very well. If you believe these humans are worth recruiting, then we will respect your wish."**

" **Malas, you and Proxy will travel to Earth 9-9-6 via Stealth Ship with a Squadron of KG Drones. Find any High Profile leaders and hold them hostage. Perhaps we can pursue the local inhabitants to kneel before us."** Zoras said as both Proxy and Malas nodded. **"KG Ultima, Komodo Magnus, Barak, you all will go to Earth 3-0-4. Attempt to capture any stronghold in that planet as a Base of Operations."** The three largest of the Hieratics all nodded in agreement. **"The rest of you will stay in the Pantheon with me in the event one of our Transmitters detects a Destiny Gem."**

" **With all due respect Master, shouldn't we be concerned with the Sentinels' involvement? They could arrive and ambush us at any given time."** Adze asked. Much to her and everyone else's surprise, Zoras actually chuckled.

" **I expect them to make a move. After all….they hacked our Transmitters, so whenever we detect one of the stones, so will they."** Zoras raised his right hand before clenching it. **"Once they arrive from wherever they're hiding, we will snuffing out the last of the Resistance so that NO one can oppose us."** One by one, the Hieratics stood from their seats and bowed their heads, amazed at their leader's brilliance.

" **All hail Master Zoras, King of the Multiverse….."**

" **This…"** Looking at his fist, Zoras cracked a slightly larger smile as the Dimension Gem glowed even brightened. **"Does bring a smile to my face."**

 **Boom, that's it. That's how we're ending the chapter: no sign of what's happening with Tekkadan, nor how Natsu, Xenovia, Koneko and Gohan are doing. Just….this is the end of the chapter. Am I being a dick for holding back on what could essentially be an epic story? Why yes I am. Good stories tend to hint at what's to come, and I am no exception.**

 **So about this chapter: it is basically a meet and greet kind of chapter, with the members of the Sentinels(The army fighting against Zoras) saying hi to many of the characters in the four worlds we've seen. I also wanted to hint at a big battle that the cast of Iron Blooded Orphans will face in the next chapter since we will shift perspectives a bit. Like with Infinity War, I wanna give characters good moments, as well as screentime, and that might be a challenge, especially for a story as massive as this. But I knew what I was getting and I don't regret it. Trust me, I think I can give most of the characters certain screentime. I do hope this chapter at least satisfied you guys enough before next year(which is literally a month away lol.) Let me know if there are ways I can improve this story, I accept criticism.**

 **But….**

 **We aren't done yet…..**

' _Liones, noon'_

Universes away from the conflict between Zoras and the four planets stood a simple world, full of different species: from humans to fairies to vampires to giants to even beastmen, demons and goddesses. Though some of these clans live in peace, most of this world is divided. Amongst these clans stood a group of Holy Knights, who fight to defend the Kingdom of Liones from another Holy War. They are….the Seven Deadly Sins. Currently, an extremely large green pig with a witch hat-shaped building on her back was walking through an open field, not having a care in the world. Next to the large pig was an equally large female with shoulder length brown hair and violet eyes. This was Diane, the Snake Sin of Envy and a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. She stretched her arms with a big smile on her face. "Ahhh, the sun feels amazing." Diane said happily.

"Bottom's up." A young man with blonde hair and green eyes said before taking a gulp from his beer mug. He wore a simple bartender's outfit, but what made him different was the sword strapped on his back. This was Meliodas, the Dragon Spin of Wrath and leader of the Seven Deadly Sins and despite his childish appearance, he was much older than one would assume.

"Hmmmmm, now that's what I needed." A tall, muscular man with short, spiky pale blue hair and red eyes said while also drinking from a mug, sighing in satisfaction. This was Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed and another member of the Seven Deadly Sins. A drunk blush appeared on his cheeks as he smiled widely. "Say, where are we going again capppptttttaaaaaiiiinnnnn~~~"

"This is something I didn't miss about you Ban." A young boy with short brown hair, a high forehead and brownish-orange eyes said to Ban with a sigh while drinking from his own mug, lying comfortably on a floating green pillow. This was King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth and currently Fairy King. Though he may seem like a child, King was over 1300 years old. "We're going after the last members of the Ten Commandments."

"Don't be so hard on him King. It's the alcohol talking." A slim, attractive and tall female with gold eyes and shoulder length black hair said to the young 'boy' with a smile, sitting on one of the many tables in the building they were in. This was Merlin, the Boar Sin of Gluttony. Her beauty and mastery of magic has made her well known among the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Easy for you to say. He's even harder to talk to when he's drunk." King said while leaning on his pillow.

"Merlin, would you like a refill?" A meek and weak looking man with short-cut blonde hair, a matching colored mustache and blue eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses. This was Escanor, the Lion Sin of Pride and the second strongest member of the Seven Deadly Sins(not to mention the only human in the group.)

"Why yes, thank you Escanor." Merlin said with a smile, getting the male to blush as he filled her mug with red wine.

"You know, I'm glad you're here Escanor. With your skills as a bartender, the Boar Hat will get even more customers." Meliodas said with grinning innocently.

"Of course Captain.I would never disappoint you or any one of my comrades." Escanor said proudly while putting a hand over his heart.

"Geez, even when he's wearing those glasses, he's still so proud." A small voice called out from under Merlin's table. Emerging from the table was a large pink wearing an earring on his left ear and a heart shaped birthmark on his rump. This was Hawk, the self proclaimed 'Captain Leftovers' and one of Meliodas' old friends. "I can take you down all by myself you know." Hawk said arrogantly.

"Sir Hawk, maybe you shouldn't try to fight Sir Escanor." A beautiful young woman with long silver hair that reached her waist, a blue eye on her left and an orange eyes on the right, which was hidden by her bangs, said to the talking pig. This was Elizabeth Liones, the third princess of the Kingdom of Liones.

"Come on Elizabeth, I'm the strongest here. Watch, I beat if me and Meliodas fought, I would show him some of my new Pig Style!" Hawk said with steam coming out of his nose.

"Maybe I should start putting pork on the menu. I beat we could get more customers." Meliodas said offhandedly, much to Hawk's horror.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hawk shouted.

"Say, do we know how much longer it'll take until we get to the next kingdom?" Ban asked, his drunken state ceasing.

"From what I've gathered, it might take us at least three days, perhaps even more." Merlin said while crossing her legs. "Maybe I could get some reading finished beforehand." Meliodas nodded and was able to drink his beer again…..

*BOOM*'

…..when suddenly, a strange aura appeared in the Boar Hat, causing everyone to freeze up. Even the usually calm Merlin couldn't help but widen her eyes in surprise. "AHHHH, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Hawk shouted, hiding behind Elizabeth.

"This energy…...I've felt anything like this!" King shouted, hugging his pillow tightly.

"C-C-Captain, what should we do?" Escanor asked fearfully. Meliodas simply stood there, holding the handle of his drink with a serious expression.

"Ummmm, guys? You might wanna come outside." Diane called out from outside the Boar Hat. The members of the Seven Deadly Sins quickly ran outside of the building, where they were greeted with the horrified expression of Diane.

"Diane, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked her female friend, who pointed up to the sky. The others looked up…..only to widen their eyes even more. Appearing out of thin air…..was a portal, grey as metal itself with small bolts of lightning coursing through the sides.

"Merlin, can you sense anything from that?" Meliodas asked the female wizard.

"Captain…...I can't sense any magic from the portal." Merlin said, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"So if that isn't magic, then what the hell is it?" Ban asked, his red eyes staring at the portal. But before anyone could say anything….a lone figure fell out of the portal, falling towards the ground like a rocket.

*BOOM*

The figure crashed through the Boar Hat, causing Elizabeth and Hawk to jump in surprise. "Come on!" Meliodas quickly drew his sword Lostvayne, entering the Boar Hat with the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins(minus Diane for obvious reasons). He didn't know if this was a new enemy, or if it was a new demon from the Demon Clan, but he had to face whatever was here, regardless. However, upon entering the Boar Hat, instead of facing a new enemy….he was greeted by the sight of a man, clothed in an orange and blue Gi, lying on the floor. Multiple bruises and cuts were seen on his body, and it seemed as though he was bleeding profusely. Elizabeth cupped her mouth in horror, Escanor and King widened their eyes in shock, Ban looked at the man with slightly narrowed eyes, Merlin stared at the man curiously and Meliodas withdrew his sword. Something told him that this man wasn't a threat, especially in his current condition.

The man that arrived…...was Son Goku.

 **Next time: Alliances formed.**


	8. Chapter 5: New Alliances

**Hey guys. Welcome back to the fifth chapter of Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse. Before you guys start reviewing, I would like to apologize for the delay. I've been hammered with work and thinking about new material for this story is hard, not that I don't enjoy this story because I really do. Plus, I do wanna make a new chapter before Avengers Endgame(and I do plan on making a sequel to this story, just Saiyan.) Also, if you did see that this story was 'updated', I just got rid of two of the trailers since they were unneeded, though I didn't know it would be noticed by .**

 **But anyways, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Dcraus: No, they won't get a harem…...maybe.**

 **BanRedfox: Thanks man and I am working on Digi Fairy.**

 **Wargreymonxtreme11: That's actually a good way of using the gem. Thank you.**

 **Atom king: Sorry pal, but he's in the Seven Deadly Sins world, as shown in the last chapter.**

 **Gunter in a hut: Oh you'll find out his reason for 75%, and it's actually sad.**

 **Limit-Breaking: Nah, that'd just be a waste since I worked hard on each trailer. Sorry.**

 **Dim95: Yeah, but we all grow old eventually.**

 **Agumonfan7: I'm actually surprised you got the reference when no one else did.**

 **Strike the Blood: I promise, no more trailers.**

 **DARK REQUIEM XYZ: It's not a bad idea, but I'm on the fence about it.**

 **After some thinking, I've decided one thing: I'm going to have Bleach start after the Fullbringer arc. I know some of you will either be annoyed or disappointed by this, but…..honestly, the last arc is something I never read up on, but after hearing some notes about, I've realized that it, like the Alvarez Arc in Fairy Tail, was rushed. Since I finished the Fullbringer arc, I thought it might be the best time period for Bleach to be in for this story since everyone is around. I just wanted to officially clear that up before I introduce the Bleach world. Hate me or love me, I don't care. I just hope you respect my decision.**

 **To recap: The aftermath of the Hieratic's assault was difficult for the innocent civilians of West City, Magnolia, Kuoh Town and Musutafa, though they were beginning to rebuild. The families of the Z-Fighters, worried that their loved ones would not returned, were shocked to see an alien spaceship, piloted by a mysterious woman named Valor, drop off everyone except Goku and Gohan, with the former being sent through a portal and the latter being kidnapped. In Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild was currently repairing their beloved town, with Makarov Dreyar speaking with Amara about who the attackers were and where she came from. As for Kuoh Town, Issei Hyoudou, having woken up from the battle with Adze and Barak, was given an explanation of who the Fygla were from Castiel, who had made an agreement with Azazel to fight against Zoras. And finally, Prodigy was confronted with an awkward situation when the green haired boy from before, Izuku Midoriya, snuck onboard his ship. Despite trying to explain to Izuku that the mission he was on was dangerous, Prodigy reluctantly let the Ninth Inheritor of One for All to join his team.**

 **What will be next for our Heroes? With Tekkadan and the Turbines escape the battle against the Fygla Frigate? And how will Goku react when he awakens to see the Seven Deadly Sins? Let's find out….**

' _Unknown room, unknown time'_

"Mmmmmmm…" A groan escaped the lips of one Son Gohan, his eyes slowly opening as he began to regain consciousness. "My head…...what happened?" Regaining his vision, Gohan found that he was no longer in his house, or even someplace he recognized. He was instead inside a pitch black room, with a single light illuminated above him. "What the?" Gohan tried to move his arms….only to feel them being restrained. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw that his whole body was suspended in the air, almost like he was hovering in place(like Nebula from Infinity War.) "What's going on? Where am I?" The son of Goku began to concentrate his Ki in an attempt to free himself, but much to his shock, he couldn't muster even a spark of energy. "I can't even use my energy. How am I gonna get free?"

*Snore*

A sudden snore broke Gohan out of his train of thought. Turning his head to the right(as best as he could), the Half Saiyan was greeted to the sight of a pink haired male that looked his age with a white scarf and strange looking clothing. They were also suspended in place, though it didn't stop the drool escaping their mouth. _'There's someone else? I guess because my powers are locked away, I can't even sense anyone else. But who are they?'_ Gohan thought as he looked at his fellow prisoner. "Hey. Hey. Can you hear me?" Gohan whispered, though it looked like the prisoner was in too deep of a sleep. "Hey, wake up." Raising his voice, Gohan tried to wake the person up, yet it still didn't work. Sighing, Gohan began to think of another way to wake up the person next to him, though his options were limited as he could not move his body. _'He can't hear what I'm saying, I can't just shake him since I'm stuck….wait, maybe I can…...spit on him….it's gross, but it's the only way I can wake him up.'_ Finally making his decision, Gohan began gathering as much saliva in his mouth as possible, mentally apologizing to the pink haired man for what he was about to do. After gathering a decent amount of saliva, Gohan moved his head back as best as he could….before hogging a loogie.

*SPLASH*

"AAAHHH!" Getting hit on the face by the saliva, the pink haired male's eyes shot wide open, accidently swallowing a bit of the spit in his mouth. "EWWWWW, WHAT THE HELL?! GRAY, WHY'D YOU DO THAT YOU JACKASS!" However, the pink haired male then realized that he was in a dark room, his anger quickly shifting into confusion. "Huh?"

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't wake you up." Gohan said sheepishly, getting the male to turn to him.

"Who are you, and where are we?" The male then looked down at his body. "And why am I floating in air?!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down. We don't know if the person who took us will come back." Gohan said in a quiet tone, getting the male to cease with his yelling. "Anyways, my name is Gohan and I have no idea where we are."

"Oh…..well nice to meet you Gohan. I'm Natsu Dragneel, wizard of Fairy Tail." The male, now identified as Natsu, said with a grin.

"Wizard, Fairy Tail?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Yeah. You know: Grand Magic Games, the war against Alvarez…...Fairy Tail's the number one Guild in all of Fiore. Everyone knows that." Natsu said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Ummm, Natsu? What was the last thing you remember?" Gohan asked cautiously. If his theory was correct, then Natsu might not be who he thinks he is.

"Last thing I remember…" Closing his eyes, Natsu entered 'thinking mode'(which let's be honest: he almost NEVER does), trying to recount anything. "Well…...me and my friends just finished another mission. Then there was this metal spike thing that crashed in the middle of Magnolia. Then these three guys showed up and said some weird stuff. We fought them, and the last thing I saw was this guy, Morso or something, waving his hand in front of me, and then everything went black."

"Did they say anything, a name perhaps?" Gohan asked with a serious tone.

"Hmmmmm…..wait, I remember." Natsu opened his eyes in realization. "That guy I told you, he mentioned someone. I think his name was…..Zoras." This caused Gohan's eyes to widen in shock.

"Natsu, there's something I have to tell you." Gohan said, getting Natsu's attention. "I'm…...not a wizard. I don't know anything about the Grand Magic Games, or Alvarez. I don't even know what Fairy Tail is." A large question mark appeared above Natsu's head before Gohan dropped a bombshell. "I'm….half alien."

"Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaattttttt?" Natsu asked in pure disbelief. "No way! I thought aliens were green and had antennas on their heads or something." This got a chuckle from the son of Goku.

' _Well he's not that wrong, at least when it comes to Namekians.'_ He thought before continuing. "My mom is human, and my dad is from an alien race known as the Saiyans. There are other aliens and even a few….different humans in my world, but there's no Fairy Tail Guild. My guess is you're from another universe all together." All Gohan got was a blank expression from Natsu.

"Ummmmmm….what?" Natsu asked with utter confusion.

"Let's just say we're from two different worlds, okay?" Gohan said in a simplistic tone, hoping that Natsu could understand.

"I guess it's like Edolas in a way, but can't you use your alien mind control thing or something to get us out of here?" Natsu asked, getting a sweatdrop from Gohan.

"Natsu, where did you…..learn about aliens?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, Happy found this picture book that had all these little green aliens and stuff. It was so cool. I still have it." Natsu said proudly, getting Gohan to sweatdrop even more. "So, you don't have any mind powers?"

" **Yes, please do tell us about your abilities. I am most curious."** The door to the dark room opened up, revealing Corso Latva with his hands behind his back, a calm smile on his face. Almost immediately, the two prisoners tensed up, glaring coldly at him. **"My, such hostility. I suppose it's due to the Anti-Gravity Bind, am I correct? Is there anyway I can make you feel comfortable? Would you like some water, or perhaps a good book?"**

"Where are we? And what did you do to my friends?!" Natsu shouted in anger, trying to lung at Corso, despite his body being restricted.

" **Your friends? Oh, you mean the ones who fought alongside you, correct?"** Corso asked before shrugging nonchalantly. **"I do not know and frankly, I care little about their well-being. The only thing that matters to me now is the four of you."**

"Four of us?" Gohan asked with a raised brow. With his smile growing ever so slightly, Corso moved his right finger around, causing both Natsu and Gohan to turn their bodies against their free will. Two spotlights were then turned on and what they showed caused the two prisoners to widen their eyes in shock.

Several feet from them were two females. One looked to be the youngest and shortest among them with short white hair and a cat pin in her hair. The other looked to be their age with blue hair that had a green streak in the middle. Both seemed to be from the same world, given that they were currently wearing the same attire.

" **Impressive, isn't it? Barak and Adze attacked another world and brought back two interesting specimens for me to…...examine."** Corso said, walking passed the boys to look at the girls. **"Though they remain unconscious, I do look forward to speaking with them."**

"You won't get away with this. No one messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it!" Natsu shouted with determination in his voice.

"My father, and my friends will find you and we will stop you from hurting anymore people." Gohan added with equal determination.

" **Such bravery. Had Master Zoras known of you two sooner, he may have offered you a position within the Hieratics."** Corso said before turning back to them. **"But as brave as you are, you know nothing of the carnage that will come. Once he gathers the Ten Destiny Gems, you will see that all your efforts will be in vain."** His smile growing darker, Corso walked up to Natsu, tilting his head ever so slightly. **"For now, I'd like to get to know you, Natsu was it? The way your flames burned had me intrigued."**

"Yeah? Well shut this thing down and I'll show you just how hot my Dragon Slayer magic is." Natsu said, growling a bit as Corso chuckled. "What?"

" **I'm sorry, but the fact you're still making threats, even when in my grasp, is rather entertaining. Don't take any offense to that."** Corso said, his smile not dropping at all. **"But enough about that. I'd rather learn about the two of you while our other….guests are resting."**

"We're not telling you anything, so don't bother." Gohan said coldly.

" **Oh, you don't need to tell me."** Opening his hands, Corso began to conjure his dark magic into his fingers, inching closer to Natsu. **"I'd rather see your memories with my own two eyes."**

"H-Hey, what are you doing? Get back!" Natsu warned, yet to no avail as the Hieratic of Zoras was but a mere few inches from his face.

" **Unla Kansu, Unla Kansu…."** Corso's eyes began to glowing green….before he grabbed Natsu's face. **"REVEAL YOUR SECRETS!"**

*BOOM*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu let out a piercing scream, full of agony as his own eyes began to glow the same color as Corso's. He tried to get out of his grasp, but the spell Corso was using…..it was opening up everything. Every event Natsu had endured, every memory he had(both before and after he was resurrected as a demon), everything.

Him sleeping next to Igneel.

Him arriving at Fairy Tail with Makarov for the first time.

Him forming Team Natsu with Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza.

Him defeating Sting and Rogue at the Grand Magic Games.

Everything in his life was flashing before him, and it made his head throb in pain

"NATSU!" Gohan shouted, trying to break free, even if it was all in vain.

As for Corso, he was gasping as all of Natsu's memories were appearing in his head. The overwhelming power he had….it truly was amazing. Soon, Corso removed his hands from Natsu's face, allowing the Dragon Slayer to roll his eyes in the back of his head before his body slouched.

"What did you do to him?!" Gohan said with an angry tone.

" **Calm down, he's alive."** Corso said, taking a few some breaths. **"I merely looked into his mind, seeing everything he's seen and experienced. To be honest, he had the most interesting mind I have ever seen. Those who fall under my spell tend to lose consciousness as a result, but other than that, they live….for now."** Recovering from the little…...experiment he had gone through with Natsu, Corso turned to Gohan, making running through his fingers. **"Don't worry, it's relatively painless if the subject opens themselves to me. Otherwise…...well, you've seen what happens. Don't resist, and don't scream."** With the same smile he donned before, Corso grabbed Gohan's face, chanting his spell once again.

The only sound that could be heard was the screams of Goku's son.

' _Liones, sometime later'_

"I still can't believe it: he opened a portal, crashed through the ceiling, and yet he doesn't have an ounce of magic in his body?!" King asked while looking at the unconscious form of Goku, who was currently laying down on Elizabeth's bed. His torn shirt was removed, revealing his bare chest, which was healed thanks to Elizabeth's Druid magic. Currently, the Seven Deadly Sins, along with Elizabeth and Hawk were standing around the unconscious man, some looking at him curiously while others were giving him a cautious stare.

"I know what you mean King. He looks strong, but from the wounds on his body, it looks like he was in a life and death battle." Diane said with a small frown. Thanks to Merlin's magic, she was able to shrink down to human size, wearing the Boar Hat's signature waitress attire(which was personally hand picked by Meliodas).

"Well, he does possess some kind of energy, but it's definitely not magic." Merlin said, one hand on her cheek as she tilted her head. "How interesting."

"Captain, is it possible that this is another human with a unique power like mine?" Escanor asked the short blonde leader of their group, staring at Goku with worried eyes.

"Don't know. He looks strong." Meliodas said while looking at Goku, his hands on his hips. "He looks human, and I don't sense any negative magic, so he could be a good guy."

"Maybe we should have Gowther look at his memories." Ban suggested, leaning over Goku with a raised brow. "Or we could just shake him awake. What do you think?"

"I-I don't think we should do that Sir Ban." Elizabeth interjected, putting a hand over her heart as she looked at Goku. "He was bleeding, and some of his bones were broken. Whoever he is, he might tell us more if we let him wake up."

"Well he better wake up soon. I'm getting Piggybumps just waiting." Hawk said, moving left and right anxiously. Meliodas continued to look at Goku, narrowing his pupils to sense anything from him, yet he always came to the conclusion that he was harmless. Despite his appearance, Meliodas was a seasoned warrior and he knew that letting your guard down would only get you killed.

"His arm feel like hard iron." Diane said while rubbing Goku's right arm. She wasn't wrong: years of training has strengthened the black male's body to its highest peak. Hell, he could break steel just by touching it. As she rubbed his arm, King hovered over her with his pillow(and Sacred Treasure), a frown plastered on his face. Looking at his own arm, King began patting it to feel any sort of muscle, yet to his disappointed, he was as thin as a straw. The Captain, Ban and even Escanor(when he was in his daylight form) were muscular as hell, and the only other person King could share the spot for wimpiest knight is Gowther….and he was a freakin doll!

"Stop massaging his muscles, or you're gonna wake him up Diane." King said with a slightly annoyed tone, getting Diane to gasp as she removed her hands from the sleeping man.

"Sorry…." Diane said with an embarrassed blush.

"Hhhmmmmmmm…."A soft groan caught the attention of everyone in the room. The source was coming from Goku's mouth, his eyes squinting behind his eyelids.

"He's waking up." Elizabeth said as the Seven Deadly Sins leaned forward. With a few twitches, Goku slowly began to open his eyes, the afternoon sunlight blocking his vision lightly. Turning his head, the first thing Goku saw was a large round pig with an earring on their left ear.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Hawk said with a smug tone. However, he noticed the gaze Goku was giving him, making him feel slightly annoyed. "What are you looking at?"

"Po…...Po…" His mind still fuzzy, Goku's vision began to trick him as Hawk suddenly turned into a plate full of pork chops, making him smile dumbly as he reached out to the pig. "Pork Chops…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hawk let out a shriek, running behind Elizabeth while shaking in fear. "I'M NOT SOMEONE'S LUNCH!"

"I don't know. Pork Chops sound really good right now." Meliodas added with a cheeky grin, much to Hawk's horror.

"Huh?" With his vision adjusted, Goku realized that he wasn't in West City, nor was he in any place he recognized. Right now, he was in a simple wooden house, with eight strangers and a talking pig(which didn't shock him given how he knew Oolong) around him. "Where am I? Oww…" Sitting up, Goku looked down at his chest, only to find out that he was completely healed.

"Please, don't move so much." Elizabeth urged in a soft tone. "You're injured, but we were able to treat your wounds."

"So stranger…...mind telling us how you got here, and what that portal was all about?" Ban asked with his hands in his pockets, his red eyes glaring at Goku's black ones.

"Portal?" It was then that realization struck Goku's head like a Kamehameha. He was in West City with Vegeta, Gohan and his friends. They were celebrating when that Spire came from space, hitting the center of the city. They went to investigate and found an alien named Zoras, along with three of his warriors walking down the street, talking about getting rid of 75% of all life. They fought and this woman named Valor came out. But the last thing Goku remembered was Zoras knocking out Gohan and throwing him in a portal. "Zoras….GOHAN!" Suddenly feeling a rush of adrenaline in his body, Goku stood up from the bed, placing two fingers on his forehead, much to the confusion of the Sins.

' _Is this a spell he's using?'_ Merlin thought with a raised brow. Judging by the expression on Goku's face, it looked like he was trying to focus on something.

' _What's going on? I can't sense Gohan, Vegeta or anyone else I know. Isn't this this?'_ Goku thought in frustration, trying to expand the range on his Instant Transmission. But no matter how far it reached, he couldn't find anyone. Hell, he couldn't even sense King Kai…...wait, he COULDN'T SENSE KING FREAKING KAI, THE GUY IN CHARGE OF THIS SECTOR OF THE UNIVERSE?! Goku's eyes widened in realization, lowering his hand from his forehead as his arms slumped down. "Where am I?"

"Sir, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, frowning as she saw the downcast expression on his face.

"What were you doing, using a spell or something?" Meliodas asked curiously. His bangs shadowing his expression, Goku didn't reply as he began to walk out of the bedroom.

"Now hang on there pal." Faster than the eye could see, Ban appeared behind Goku, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please let go. I don't want to hurt anyone." Goku said in a serious tone, not even bothering to look at Ban, who tightened his grip on Goku's shoulder ever so slightly.

"We've got a few questions we'd like to ask you, like why you don't have any magic in your system." Ban asked with a grin. Before the Fox sin of Greed, Ban's magic specialized in stealing any magic he comes in contact with, yet despite grabbing onto Goku's shoulder, he couldn't absorb anything. It was like he was a normal guy, which made no sense.

"I'd like to know more about you myself." Merlin said with a small smile. Looking over his shoulder, Goku looked at the strangers behind him, trying to sense their power levels. To him, they were above any ordinary humans in his world, yet they might not be strong enough to take on Krillin or Tien. The only ones with low power levels were the mustache man with glasses(oh how wrong he was about judging him), and the young pretty white haired girl with her bangs covering one eye, not to mention the talking pig.

"So what do you say, will you stay and share a drink with us?" Meliodas asked innocently with a grin.

"You just want an excuse to drink, don't you?" King asked the Captain with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry….." Before anyone could react…...Goku suddenly vanished from the spot he was standing on, much to everyone's surprise.

"He teleported?!" Hawk shouted in shock.

"No, he just moved away faster than any of us could see." Meliodas said, his tone shifting from casual to serious. "He's trying to leave."

"Should we really go after him? After all, he doesn't like a threat." Elizabeth asked with a nervous tone.

"Whether he's a threat or not, the fact he came from the sky means he's hiding something. It could put all of Liones in danger if we don't act." Merlin said with a hand on her hip.

"So, what do we do ccccaaaapppppttttttaaaaaiiiinnnn~~" Ban asked the short blonde male in a tone that almost sounded like he was singing. Closing his eyes, Meliodas opened them once more, grabbing his Sacred Treasure Lostvayne from the side of the door.

"Let's go get him." Meliodas said, getting a nod from the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

' _Outside of the Boar Hat'_

After moving away from the Strangers and finding the exit, Goku began to fly in the air, though due to his injuries, he kept a rather slow pace. _'Where am I, another planet? If that's the case, then I should still be able to sense King Kai. Maybe that portal Zoras made sent be to the other side of the universe….or worse, another dimension. Oh man, Chi-Chi's gonna kill me if she finds out.'_ Goku thought with a shiver down his spine. He loved his wife, but she was scarier than Frieza, Cell AND Majin Buu combined.

*Rumble*

"Huh?" Goku was pulled out of his thoughts when a strange rumble suddenly erupted from behind. Stopping in his tracks, Goku turned around…...only to see the building he was just in starting to wobble. "Is it an earthquake?"

"MAMA!" Hawk called out while bursting out of the Boar Hat.

"Mama?" Before Goku could ask, a massive figure suddenly erupted from underneath the Boar Hat, revealing a MASSIVE green pig that looked a lot like Hawk. The massive creature looked at Goku with a smile, marching towards him, with the Boar Hat standing on top of it like…...a hat…..get it? "WOAH! Now that's a big pig." He said in disbelief.

"Hey." King called out, appearing behind Goku with his trusty Sacred Treasure Spirit Spear Chastiefol next to him. "That's as far as you go. We've got a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind."

"You all helped me, and I appreciate it." Goku said before looking over his shoulder, a small smirk on his face. "But I'm in a hurry, so if you don't mind…." And just like that, Goku began to charge towards the Fairy King.

"Oh no you don't." With a wave of his hand, King commanded his spear to fly towards him.

Only…...for the spear to phase through an afterimage. "HUH?!"

"I….got you!" King gasped as Goku appeared from behind, pulling him into a chokehold(though he kept his grip light as he didn't want to snap his neck.)

"H-Hey, let me go!" The short child-looking Fairy tried to pry Goku's arms off his neck, but his grip was as strong as iron, just like Diane said.

"Now, here's a little flick." Raising his hand, Goku flicked King's forehead, causing him to yelp in pain. "And a nice chop to the head." He then handchopped King's head before releasing him, allowing the Grizzly Sin of Sloth to hold his head in pain.

"What was that for?!" King demanded with an annoyed tone, getting an innocent smile from Goku.

"Sorry, but I'm not trying to kill you or anything. That was just a warning." Goku said before flicking his fingers. "Plus I couldn't help it."

' _He can't seriously be joking around.'_ King thought, rubbing his throbbing wound. To King, this guy….he was just as playful as Ban and the Captain were whenever they sparred, and that worried him.

"I don't wanna kill anyone, so I'd like to ask you guys to stop chasing me." Goku asked in a surprisingly friendly tone.

"Not gonna happen!" Looking down, Goku's eyes widened slightly as Ban leaped high in the air, with a three-section staff in his hands. "FOX HUNT!" Pulling his hand back, Ban threw his staff forward as it began to glow pink. However, before it could strike Goku….he caught it with one hand.

"Nice try." Goku admitted with a smile as Ban reached his level, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks, but now….." Having reached Goku's level, Ban unleashed a barrage of strikes from his staff. "YOU'RE COMING WITH US!"

*Ding*Ding*Ding*

However, despite moving at superhuman speed, all of Ban's attacks were blocked effectively by Goku, who was using his left hand without so much as flinching. "You're good for a human, but like I told your friend, I'm not trying to kill you." Catching Ban's staff with two fingers, Goku punched Ban in the stomach so fast, it caused a mark to appear on his stomach, causing him to spit out blood. With the force of the punch, Ban was sent crashing into the ground with a loud thud. "Oops, I think I might have overdone it."

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol: Form One." King aimed his hand at Goku, telekinetically ordering his Sacred Treasure to aim at the black haired male. "Bumblebee!" With a wave of his hand, King ordered Chastiefol to strike at Goku at high speed. However, much to his surprise, Goku was dodging each strike like little effort. _'He's as fast as the Captain…..maybe even faster.'_ Narrowing his eyes, King increased the speed of his attack, hoping to at least cut Goku enough to slow his pace down.

"Hey, so….." Just as Chastiefol was about to cut Goku…...he caught it with two fingers. Flicking his hand, Goku grabbed the spear, examining it closely. "Are you some kind of witch, or a magician or something? Cause it looks like you're using magic to fly and using this spear."

' _H-H-He caught Chastiefol with just his fingers?!'_ A cold sweat ran down King's head as he saw Goku spinning his Sacred Treasure like a staff.

"This reminds me of my Power Pole when I was little. Plus it's pretty light." Goku admitted before tossing it at King, who caught it through his telekinesis. "So, mind if I ask what our name is?"

"O-Oh, ummm…..I'm King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth." King said, surprised by how….friendly Goku was speaking.

"Nice to meet you King, I'm Goku." Goku said with a toothy grin. "Sorry about punching your friend."

"Friend? BAN!" King exclaimed in realization, looking down at the spot where Ban had crashed in.

"Well, that was a damn strong punch." Ban said, standing up while rubbing his neck. What surprised Goku was the fact that there were no wounds on Ban's body. Even if he had held back, there should have at least been some broken bones on the guy.

' _Can he regenerate like Buu? This place is weird.'_ Goku thought before turning his body. "Anyways, I'd love to stay and fight, but I'm kinda in a hurry, so I have to go. Goodbye!" And with that, Goku charged his Ki and flew away from King and Ban…...

*SMACK*

That is….until he accidentally crashed into an invisible wall, his face slowly sliding down as if he had hit some kind of window. "Oh, do you think that was a little rough?" Merlin said, sitting on a flying broom while smiling innocently.

"Owwwww, what the hell was that?" Goku groaned, rubbing his nose. Looking forward, Goku saw that he had mysteriously crashed into a kind of barrier, which seemed to surround him like a cube. Curious, Goku knocked it on a few times. "Wow, a magic square?"

"Actually, it's known as Perfect Cube, and I'm sorry if that was a little rough." Merlin said, getting Goku to turn towards her.

"You're riding a broom. Does that mean you're a witch like Baba? Then again, she does fly on a crystal ball than broom." Goku said out loud while rubbing his chin.

"My, aren't you curious?" Merlin said, crossing one leg over the other. "Now if you're done playing hard to get, we'd like to ask you some questions, like who you are."

"Apparently, his name is Goku." King said, flying next to Merlin while glaring at him. "He's fast, maybe even faster than the Captain."

"Look, I said I was sorry about this, but I really need to go." Putting his fingers on his forward, Goku began to focus on King's energy signature…...before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"What the?!" King shouted with a gasp before Goku appeared in front of him. "How did you-?!"

*Flick*

"OWWW!" Goku flicked King on the forehead once again, a smile on his face before he began to fly away from the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Hmmmm, how interesting. A teleportation technique that requires you to move in the blink of an eye, even when inside the Perfect Cube." Merlin said, her smile growing slightly. "I think it's time for the Captain to draw out this 'Goku's' power, don't you think?" And with that, Merlin snapped her fingers towards Goku.

*Pop*

Before Goku could react, Meliodas suddenly appeared in front of him, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Hi there!" Meliodas said before throwing a punch towards Goku, who blocked it with one arm. Meliodas then threw a sharp kick into Goku's temple, causing his head to move back slightly. Before he could react, Goku grabbed him by the leg before throwing him towards the ground, to which Meliodas landed on with ease, though the force from the throw did crack the ground underneath him. Slowly, Goku flew down to the ground, his eyes focused solely on the short blonde male. He didn't even react as the giant green pig stopped several feet away from him, with the rest of the Sins exiting the Boar Hat.

"Look, the Captain's ready to fight." Diane pointed out.

"I hope Sir Meliodas will be alright." Elizabeth said with heavy concern.

"Awww, just give me five minutes with that pig-eating jerk. I'll show him what happens when someone tries to eat the Captain of Scraps Disposal!" Hawk declared, twisting his ears to the shape of a fist.

"Should we help the Captain?" Escanor asked, preparing to remove his magic glasses that his be-I mean Merlin gave him for the daytime.

"Nah, I don't think he'll need it." Ban said lazily with his hands in his pockets. "You know how the Captain is when he has that look on his face, there's no way to stop him. Plus he's probably one of the few guys who can handle this Goku."

"Besides, the Captain may be able to draw out more of his abilities." Merlin added with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Let's hope he doesn't get flicked in the head." King said, still peeved by the forehead flick.

"Before we start, I have to ask you something." Meliodas asked, his smile turning into a small frown. "Are you part of the demon race?"

"Demon? No I'm not. I'm a Saiyan and my name's Goku." Goku said, slightly confused as to why this guy would think he was a demon. "Who are you?"

"I'm Meliodas, owner of the Boat Hat, which you kinda destroyed." Meliodas said with a blank face, getting a chuckle from Goku.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to break your place." Goku said sincerely.

"Well, if you really are sorry…" Meliodas got into a fighting stance, his smile returning. "Then let's have a little sparring match."

"Sparring match?" Goku asked before he matched Meliodas' smile, getting into his own stance from his fight against Vegeta long ago. "Alright, if you win, I'll talk. But if I win, I get to go."

"Hehehe, okay. Deal." The wind began to blow calmly through the field, the grass moving slightly. A single leaf broke off the branch of a nearby tree, slowly descending towards the ground.

Then…..it touched the ground.

In the blink of an eye, Goku and Meliodas disappeared.

*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*

Three shockwaves erupted from the field before Meliodas and Goku reappeared, the two throwing several lightning-fast punches towards one another. Ducking another punch, Meliodas socked Goku clean in the stomach, causing the Saiyan to gasp a bit. Meliodas didn't let up as he threw a sharp kick to Goku's jaw before turning around, delivering another hard kick to the head. However, Goku smiled as he opened his hands in front of Meliodas, his Ki beginning to glow. _'A close range attack huh?'_ Meliodas thought as he quickly drew his Sacred Treasure Lostvayne with his left hand.

"HYA!" With a battle cry, Goku fired a yellow beam of Ki towards Meliodas, who drew his sword back before using one of his most iconic moves.

"Full Counter!" Meliodas thrusted his sword forward, ready to bounce back the magic attack…..

Only…..for the beam to strike his sword.

*BOOM*

Much to the other sins' shock, Goku's attack successfully struck Meliodas clean in the chest, causing him to fly back several feet. "CAPTAIN/SIR MELIODAS!" King, Diane, Escanor and Elizabeth all shouted respectively.

"What the heck was that?! Why didn't Meliodas' Full Counter not work?!" Hawk said, sweat running down his porky skin. "Even Ban and Merlin were surprised by Meliodas' failed attempt at Full Counter.

"Because Goku didn't use any magic." Merlin theorized. "Whatever he's using, the Captain's Full Counter won't be able to reflect his attacks."

"So what should the Captain do? Full Counter's his strongest attack!" Diane shouted with clear worry.

"Please Sir Meliodas, stand up." Elizabeth whimpered, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"I know that didn't stop what are you waiting for?" Goku asked, his black eyes focused on the spot Meliodas crashed in.

"Sacred Treasure…...RELEASE!" A sudden pulse of power appeared from Meliodas, making Goku narrow his eyes. Then, Meliodas jumped out of the ground. Followed by another Meliodas. And another. And…...wait, what? The Saiyan from Earth gasped a bit as he saw five Meliodases jump in the air, yes FIVE OF THEM. Focusing on their individual energy signatures, Goku was surprised to see that each Meliodas had the same power level, which meant that the original Meliodas split himself up to confuse him. Then again, each one was weaker than the original, so it might not be a challenge. The five Meliodases surrounded Goku, each wielding an identical copy of Lostvayne.

"Even with Lostvayne splitting his power in five parts, The Captain has the advantage against Goku." Merlin said with a knowing tone. "Still, without the ability to use Full Counter, the Captain may still be in danger of losing himself to his rage."

"If I may, perhaps it's time I helped the Captain." Escanor said meekly while fixing his glasses.

"Hmmm…..not yet." Ban said with narrowed eyes. Instead of showing any kind of concern, Goku smiled at the challenge. "He's not scared. The Captain's gotta be careful or he'll lose."

"So, you can clone yourself. Not bad, not bad at all." Goku said with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Show me everything you've got Meliodas!"

"With pleasure." The five Meliodases said in unison before charging at Goku. Two of them rushed Goku from behind, only for him to fly in the air. However, the three Meliodases anticipated this as they leaped high in the air, swinging their swords towards the black haired male…..only for him to disappear.

*SMack*Smack*Smack*

Faster than anyone could see, Goku appeared behind the three Meliodases, striking them with enough force to send them crashing onto the ground, causing them to disappear. "I got you!" The remaining two Meliodases leaped up to Goku, swinging their blades once again. However, Goku anticipated this and caught both swords with his hands, the strength behind the slashes causing a small burst of wind to appear. The Meliodas on Goku's right suddenly disappeared and before Goku had time to react, the real Meliodas(the one who attacked him from the right) kicked him square in the head, causing the Saiyan to groan a bit as he released Meliodas. Both fighters landed on the ground, glaring at each other as Meliodas put his sword back in his sheath. "That was a good warm up." Goku commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, now it's time to get serious." Meliodas added with his own smirk.

"Did they just say…..they were done warming up?" Hawk said with a squeak in his voice. "If that was them warming up, then we've gotta run!"

"No, we have to stay for Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth said while clutching her hand to her chest.

"HHHHHHAAAAAA!"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both Goku and Meliodas began to release their respective powers, their bodies covered in a white aura. Pushing their legs on the ground, Goku and Meliodas launched themselves towards each other, throwing a strong right hook. Their fists collided, causing the very ground under them to break due to their strength. Wasting no time, the two powerhouses began throwing a barrage of punches at one another, each strike sending a ripple through the air. Meliodas would strike Goku, then Goku would strike back with double the force, and vise versa. With each punch, the ground continued to crack as most of the Sins(save for Merlin, who was simply floating in the air) struggled to keep their balance. Dodging one of Meliodas' attacks, Goku delivered a fast punch to his stomach, sending him skidding on the ground. Reappearing over the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Goku threw another punch, to which Meliodas blocked by crossing his arms, though he did groan at the force behind the attack. Grabbing Goku's arm, Meliodas threw the Saiyan over his shoulder and onto the ground, causing a small crater to appear beneath them. Both males jumped out of the crater, neither showing any sign of exhaustion.

"This is it. The next strike will decide it all." King said in a serious tone.

"Let's just hope the Captain doesn't lose control." Ban muttered under his breath, a small hint of concern flashed in his eyes.

"Oh my, this is too much." Escanor said, sweat running down his temple.

"Sir Meliodas….." Elizabeth whispered with a small gulp. Goku and Meliodas slowly began to inch towards each other, their battle stances not lowering at all. Once they were a mere three feet away from each other, the two males threw their fists forward…

*Clap*

…...only instead of punching each other, the two clapped hands with one another, their serious expressions morphing to a satisfied smile. "Good fight!" They both said in unison, causing Ban, King and Hawk to face fall onto the ground, anime style.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! I THOUGHT THEY WERE FIGHTING!" Hawk shouted, clearly shocked by this turn of events.

"As I thought, the Captain was merely testing Goku's strength." Merlin said with a knowing tone.

"Wait, he was just sparring with him?" Diane asked with wide eyes.

"I'm just happy no one got hurt." Escanor said with a relieved sigh.

"For a little guy, you're really strong Meliodas." Goku said with a grin.

"You too. Those were some sweet moves." Meliodas complimented with his own grin. "So, will you stay for a drink?"

*Grrrrrr*

A loud growl rumbled from Goku's stomach, getting said person to chuckle. "Only if you have food. I'm starving." Meliodas simply chuckled as he and Goku began to walk towards the Boat Hat, a small friendship forming between the two.

' _Prodigy's ship'_

Shifting away from the world of magic, we now turn to Prodigy's ship, which is currently flying through a colorful stream. Speaking of Prodigy, he was currently in the cockpit of his ship, his feet on the dashboard as he looked at the three holoscreens in from of him, each with the face of his comrades Valor, Amara and Castiel. **"So it's true then: the three of you encountered the Hieratics, and Valor, you even had to face Zoras, right?"** Prodigy asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

" _ **Yes, but the warriors of that world were pretty strong. One of them even destroyed the top half of Komodo Magnus' body with their energy, and the strange gold energy they emitted was something I've never seen before."**_ Valor said before her face grew sad. _**"But he was able to kidnap one of them, and send the other to another dimension. I don't even know where he could be."**_

" _She's not the only one who's had someone be captured by the Hieratics. Adze and Barak were able to take these two girls from Miss Gremory's group. From what she told me, they're Devils, and one of them possesses a piece of a weapon known as Excalibur."_ Castiel said with a somewhat bitter tone. _"But there was this boy, Issei I think, who was able to fight off Adze's Sleep Polin just a little while longer, yet he still couldn't save his friends. I could sense his potential, and I think he could be a valuable asset."_

" _Two more people were captured in the world I am currently in."_ Amara said with her usual flat tone. _"They were captured by Corso and Abbaj while I battled Proxy with a woman named Erza and a man named Gray. From what I was able to learn, their leader Makarov Dreyar is the Guildmaster of a Guild known as Fairy Tail, the 'Number 1' Guild in the country of Fiore. Apparently the two members that were captured were Natsu Dragneel and a talking cat named Happy."_

" **Someone named a talking cat….Happy? They LITERALLY named them after an emotion?"** Prodigy asked with a 'raised brow.' **"Honestly, the Multiverse is a strange place indeed."**

" _ **Prodigy, what should we do now that we're here?"**_ Valor asked with a frown. _**"The mother of the person that was kidnapped is asking me how we can find her son, but I don't know what to say."**_

" _I was actually able to make an agreement with one of the four faction leaders of this world. He said he would send word to the other leaders so that we can start finding the Destiny Gem."_ Castiel said with a confident tone.

" _Makarov is currently contacting the Government of his world to negotiate a treaty in regards to working with the Sentinels."_ Amara added with a nod. _"What is your status Prodigy?"_

" **Oh…...yeah, about that…."** Prodigy began rubbing the back of his neck, getting a raised brow from his comrades. **"I…...sort of left the world I went to…"**

" _ **Why**_ _/why?"_ The three asked him with a blank tone.

" **You know I'm not much of a negotiator. Besides…"** Prodigy's voice soon shifted to a more serious tone. **"I've calculated the next possible Gem Zoras might locate. Sophie, show me the map."**

" _ **Yes sir."**_ A large star map suddenly appeared between Prodigy and his comrades, showing the ten universes where the Destiny Gems are likely to be in. _**"Master Prodigy asked me to analyze the Universal Map in order to determine where each Destiny Gem will be and when they will surface. I have determined that the four worlds you all have traveled to have the least likely chance of a Destiny gem surfacing. On the other hand, Master Prodigy is currently on route to Universe 229, which has a 91% chance of a Destiny Gem surfacing."**_

" _And you trust a machine and its calculations instead of us?"_ Castiel asked curiously. _"I could always try to find them through my magic."_

" **It's not just Sophie's calculations I'm considering. It's also the thought process of Zoras."** Prodigy interrupted, getting the three to widen their eyes. Lowering his feet from the dashboard, Prodigy folded his hand together in thought. **"If I know Zoras, he would've also come to this conclusion. While he's a pure warrior, his greatest strength is his tactical mind, which can surpass even KH Ultima's cyber mind. I wouldn't be surprised he was heading to Universe 229 as we speak."** Prodigy tightened his grip on his hands, something his comrades noticed. **"That's why he sent the four Spires, and that's why he ordered the Hieratics to attack those four worlds: because by placing the Transmitters into each planet, he could narrow his search margin while also looking for the Gems that are the easiest to find. Killing two birds with one stone if you will. I hate to say it, but his plan is genius. Most leaders would just scatter their forces at random locations, but not Zoras. And his plan for the Ten Gems…...we have to find them and use them against the Fygla. It's the only way for the peace to be ensured."**

" _Son, you have to stay here."_

" _Look out, INCOMING!"_

 _*BOOM*_

" _He's here, he's here!"_

" _ **You're strong my boy. Come with me, if you want to live…"**_

The armored male felt his body tensed up as the memories of his past flashed in his mind, his anger rising as he squeezed his hands. _**"Prodigy? Prodigy?"**_ Valor kept calling out to her leader, yet he seemingly ignored her. _**"Matthew."**_ A gasp escaped Prodigy's mouth as he looked at Valor.

" _Well, look who returned to the world of the living."_ Castiel said with a teasing smirk. _"You feeling alright or should I cast a spell on you?"_

" **Funny jackass, you know how much I dislike magic. There's no logic behind it, it's bullshit."** Prodigy said before grabbing onto his helmet, the sides of it slowly opening up as a low hissing sound emerged from it. Soon, he pulled it off his head, sucking in some nice, refreshing air into his exposed nostrils. "Anyways, I'd like you three to continue negotiation with the worlds you're in. I'll call the rest of the Sentinels and ask them to return to Universe 373 for me. No matter what, we must find the rest of the Destiny gems, or all will be lost."

" _ **Right/**_ _Right."_ Castiel and Amara turned off their communicators, leaving Prodigy and Valor alone for the time being, though the latter still had a sad frown on her face.

" _ **Matthew-"**_

"It's been a long time since someone's called me that. But didn't I say you could call me that when we're alone?" Prodigy asked with a knowing smirk. "Honestly, people might be suspicious about our relationship."

" _ **Hmmmm….."**_ Valor hummed in annoyance, making Prodigy chuckle. _**"Maybe I should stop caring about you if that's how you'll react."**_

"But in all seriousness, thank you." Prodigy said, surprising Valor. "You tell that mother that we will find her son, no matter what. Even if I have to spend the next few years searching everyone Universe to find…...what was his name?" A giggle escaped Valor's lips.

" _ **Gohan. Son Gohan is her son, and the other one who was thrown into one of Zoras' portals is her husband, Goku."**_

"Alright, tell her we'll find Gohan and Goku, and we'll make sure Zoras pays for what he did to her family." Prodigy said with pure determination, making Valor smile.

" _ **I will. Good luck and…..don't die."**_

"Hey, that's my line." The two smiled at each other for a few more moments before Valor eventually turned off her communicator. Sighing to himself, Prodigy, or in this case Matthew, just looked at the window of his ship, his mind wandering elsewhere. _'We can't give up. We won't. We won't let those who sacrificed themselves die for nothing, especially you brother.'_

" _ **Sir, it isn't my place, but are you feeling well?"**_ Sophie asked from Matthew's gauntlet.

"I'm fine, just thinking. How's our guest?" Matthew asked, not even looking at his gauntlet.

" _ **The boy seems to be resting in the quarters you offered him. Our estimated time of arrival for Universe 229 is approximately 38 minutes."**_

"Thank you Sophie. I'd like to be left alone if that's alright." Matthew asked his A.I.

" _ **Of course."**_ And with that, Sophie stopped talking, allowing Matthew to enjoy the peace and quiet, for soon…...it may very well be his last time to enjoy it.

' _With Tekkadan'_

*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*

" _Mika, watch your left!"_

" _Yeah, I see them."_

" _Lafter, I see another squad moving in!"_

" _Tch, how annoying. These guys don't even know foreplay!"_

Several explosions erupted in the vast emptiness of space. The Isaribi and Hammerhead were continuously bombarded with a barrage of laser blasts, courtesy of the Swarm ships flying over them. Multiple flames began to emerge from the haul of each ship, and most of their engines were slowly dying down due to the damage. "Dammit, how much power do we have?!" Orga ordered his comrades, clutching the arm of his chair as sweat ran down his head.

"We only have 26% of power remaining, but the more damage we take, the more power we lose." Chad said, wincing as the Isaribi shook from yet another bombardment struck the ship.

"And with the damage to the engines, we won't be able to escape." Biscuit said with fear in his voice.

"Like hell we'll let these bastards kill us! No one messes with Tekkadan!" Eugine shouted with a mix of anger and determination.

" _Orga, we…..too much….need to keep dis…."_ The monitor in front of Orga showed a picture of Naze Turbine, though due to the damage from both ships, the video feed would constantly be interrupted, so much so that it was hard to understand what he was actually trying to tell them.

"Mika, Akihiro. Can't you go around the ship and attack it?" Orga asked his friends through his communicator.

" _We tried that already, but the damn shield's protecting the whole thing. None of our weapons can even scratch it."_ Akihiro said, only to grunt as his Gusion was struck with another laser barrage. _"I don't know how much longer we can hold them off Orga."_

" _Akihiro, more ships are coming."_ Mikazuki added as more and more Swarm ships emerged from the large ship.

"Orga, what do we do?" Biscuit asked with concern.

"I don't know Biscuit, I just don't know." Orga said through gritted teeth, his anger growing even more.

' _Outside of the Isaribi'_

Just as Mikazuki had warned, more of the Swarm began to fly towards the two ships, moving together like a hive of bees. "Shoot down as many as you can. Don't let them anywhere near the Isaribi and Hammerhead." Mikazuki said to his fellow Mobile Suit pilots, each aiming their weapons at the Swarm.

"This is where the fun begins." Lafter said while licking her lips.

"If we're going to hell, we might as well bring these bastards with us." Akihiro said with a small smirk.

"Stay together, they're here." Azee said before the Swarm began unleashing laser fire at anything that stood in their way. The four Mobile Suit pilots did their best to dodge each shot, even returning fire with their weapons. Luckily, their attacks seemed to be working as several of the Swarm were engulfed in an explosion.

"Dammit, there's too many of-GUAH!" Akihiro grunted as the Swarm were able to hit his Gusion's left arm, causing a small explosion to engulf it. "I'M HIT!"

"Don't worry handsome, I've got your back!" Lafter said as her Hyakuri ignited its engines, flying towards the Gusion. Smirking, Lafter began firing her JEE-101 110mm Rifle, taking down a row of the Swarm with relative ease. Seeing three of the Swarm flying behind her, Lafter's smirk grew several inches. "Oh no you don't." Retracting her Rifle, Lafter brought of the Hyakuri's Knuckle Shield, blocking each shot. When the three Swarm ships were at the appropriate distance, Lafter struck them with her Shield, causing them to explode.

"Lafter, another squadron is closing in on the Hammerhead!" Azee said as she fired her JEE-201 100mm Rifle Cannon, destroying four more Swarm ships. Seeing this, the Frigate aimed its shorter cannons towards Azee, firing at her. "Shit…." Azee moved to the left….only to be struck in the back thanks to another Swarm Squad. "My engines have been hitting! I'm dead in space!"

Three more squads of the Swarm flew over the Isaribi, their cannons primed for another bombing run.

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

However, before they could fire, the Barbados fired its Autocannon, successfully destroying them. Seeing more moving in, Barbatos drew its Mace, striking each Swarm ship with enough force to send them flying into their comrades, causing a chain explosion. "I won't let you kill my friends, even if I have to tear each and every one of you apart." Mikazuki said, his right eye covered in blood as he continued to fight. The pain he was feeling was nothing, for he and Barbatos were one, and they were going to win. Two more Swarm ships flew in, firing at the Barbatos, striking its chest with enough force to make it stumble back. "Dammit, need more power. I need more." Barbatos' eyes began to glow red as it began to flew towards yet another Swarm Squad, drawing out one of its swords in one hand while the other held its mace. Dodging more laser fire, Barbatos began to slice and crush each Swarm ship down without a moment's hesitation.

' _Inside the Frigate'_

" **(Look at them, Still fighting even when outmatched. Idiots.)"** One of the Fygla said with a series of growls, watching Tekkadan and the Turbines fighting off the Swarm.

" **(Captain, what should we do with this trash?)"** Anther of the Fygla said to their captain, who watched as Barbatos destroyed more of the Swarm before smirking.

" **(Order the Swarm to capture those four Machines. With those two ships, we may fetch something useful for Master Zoras.)"** The Fygla Captain said, getting a nod from its crew.

' _Back to the battle'_

" _ **Orders, received."**_ The Swarm ships suddenly began to beep a small red light, indicating that they had received the new order. Soon, the ships began to fly closer to the Mobile Suits, deactivating their weapons systems.

"What's going on? Why'd they stop shooting at us?" Akihiro asked with narrowed eyes. However, he failed to react in time as two of the Swarm Ships suddenly attached themselves to his Gusion, holding down his arms like an octopus to its prey. "Hey, what the hell's going on?!"

" _Akihiro, wh…...your Gusion is….losing con…."_ Due to the Swarm Ships attached to his Mobile Suit, Akihiro could do nothing as they slowly began to drain his Suit's power.

"Orga? Mika? Can anyone hear me?!" Akihiro continued to yell, but his Mobile Suit soon ran out of power, leaving him dead in space. _'Dammit, Masahiro…...I'm sorry brother.'_

"Azee, something's happened to Akihiro. I can't hear him anymore." Lafter said to her friend, a concerned tone evident in her voice as she destroyed more of the Swarm.

"I see it. Shoot down those-" Before Azee could finish, three Swarm Ships suddenly appeared out of nowhere, latching onto her Mobile Suit as they began to drain it of power. "DAMN, THEY'VE GOT ME!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Lafter aimed her weapons at the Swarm Ships attached to Azee's Mobile Suit, but before she could fire, a Swarm Ship appeared in front of her, causing him to flinch for a brief moment. "Get out of my way!" With that, Lafter began to shoot the Swarm Ship, but due to this distraction, she failed to stop the other two Swarm Ships from latching onto her Mobile Suit. "Oh no, I'm stuck!" She tried to bring out her Knuckle Shields, but due to her energy being drained, she couldn't fight back.

" _Mika, what's going on out there?!"_ Orga said to Mikazuki, urgency clear in his voice.

"It looks like those ships are sticking on Akihiro and the others, and I can't hear them at all." Mikazuki said, shooting down yet another Swarm Ship. However, he failed to stop three more Squadrons of the Swarm from attacking the Hammerhead once more.

*BOOM*

The pilot of the Barbatos widened his eyes a bit as the engine of the Hammerhead completely exploded, causing it to float in the emptiness of space. "The Hammerhead…"

" _Mika, cover us! We'll go try to help Brother."_ Orga ordered Mikazuki, who nodded.

"Right, come on Barbatos." The blue and white Gundam drew its weapons once again, watching as more of the Swarm began to fly towards it. One Swarm Ship latched onto Barbatos' right leg, only for it to stab it with its sword. Two more flew it, to which Barbatos swung his mace, shattering them to pieces. Turning its body, Barbatos sliced one Swarm Ship in half while striking another with its mace. However, one Swarm Ship latched onto its back. "Oh no you don't." Reaching behind its back, Barbatos grabbed the Swarm Ship, tossing it to another one of its comrades. However, two more Swarm Ships from from above and below, attaching onto the Barbatos while draining its energy. "Get off." Barbatos tore the top Swarm Ship off, only for two more to appear and latch onto it. _'How any of these things are there?'_ Annoyed by the intervention, Mikazuki pushed the Alaya-Vijnana System further past its limit, causing more blood to run down his right eye and nose. With the added strength provided by its pilot, Barbatos began rip off more of the Swarm Ships off its body, though the more it did that, the more ships arrived to replace their fallen comrades. Raising its right arm, Barbatos struck the end of one of the Swarm Ships, causing its engine to start up.

" _ **Hyperjump System…...activated."**_ Receiving the sudden command, the other Swarm Ships suddenly began to turn on their own engines, even as Barbatos ripped them off its body one by one.

" _Mika?"_ Orga asked his friend through the communicator.

"Orga, something's wrong. I think these ships are trying to take me." Mikazuki said, clutching his head with one hand. "I can't…..get them off….." Due to its power being drained, Barbatos' movements began to slow down as four more Swarm Ships latched onto it. "Or…...ga…" The engines to the Swarm Ships continue to glow, slowly turning Barbatos away from the battle. With the last of his strength, Mika turned his head towards the Isaribi, watching as more of the Swarm Ships attacked it. "I'm….sorry…"

" _ **Hyperjump, engage in 3…...2…...1…..launch."**_

*BOOM*

With the end of the countdown, the Swarm Ships launched through space with such speed, that a sonic boom echoed through the vacuum of space, taking Barbatos and Mikazuki with them. The crew of the Isaribi, having witnessed Mikazuki's abduction, widened their eyes in horror, even as their ship was attacked. Orga was the one who was affected the most as he stood up from his chair, staring at the spot of where the Barbatos stood before yelling one word…..

"MIKA!"

 **Well…...that's how you end a damn chapter. As you can tell, this story is gonna be dark as hell, what with themes like kidnapping and torture. But hey, even a story like this will have funny moments, as you saw with Goku messing around with King. Now, before anyone yells at me for having Meliodas hit Goku(even a little), Goku isn't trying to kill the Seven Deadly Sins at all, and Meliodas would have regained most of his powers since this does take place after season 2(just finished it last week btw). So yeah, I hope you guys understand and won't chew my ass out about it. Seriously, Fanfiction is meant to be for fun, not to be taken seriously. I would also like to point out that the lack of Gowther is simply because the Sins don't have complete trust in him, so for now, he's still in his doll form. Sorry Gowther fans, but he will appear soon.**

 **On another note, I hope you guys liked the interaction between Gohan and Natsu, as well as Goku and Meliodas. I just feel like these guys would make genuine friends with one another if the creators decided to work on something together. But trust me, there are a lot more friendships I plan on having in this story, as well as a few team ups. If you guys have an idea of who would make good friends, let me know in the reviews cause I do like hearing what you guys like.**

 **As for the fight scenes, I'm sorry if they suck, but I do promise that when we see the Hieratics and Zoras battle, the fight scenes will be a lot more better and action packed. Plus I feel like Goku and Meliodas sparing with one another just to see each other's strength would fit their character. Then again, I could be wrong. It's just my opinion is all.**

 **Now, my thoughts on Captain Marvel…...honestly, it was meh. The characters were cool and after credit scene was even better…...but there were some continuity errors(which I won't say since there might be a few of you who haven't seen it yet), plus Brie Larson was okay as CM, but I would've chosen someone better. That's just my thoughts, but I am SO watching Endgame in IMAX. But seriously Death Battle WHY DO WE NEED ANOTHER MARVEL VS DC FIGHT THIS SEASON? I'm pretty sure Shazam would win, but I could be wrong.**

 **Anyways….Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Dire Threats.**


	9. Chapter 6: Dire Threats

***3rd Dragneel is seen cleaning his eyes of his tears.* Hi, it's me, The 3rd Dragneel and…..I am wrecked guys. I mean I am SERIOUSLY wrecked by Avengers Endgame. That film was…..GOD I LOVED THIS GODDAMN FILM! The beginning, the whole twist with time, Ant Man, the dynamics, THE FINAL BATTLE AND THE DEATHS…...I'm sorry guys, but I am emotional about the whole thing.**

 **Now…..I will confirm that I AM going to do a sequel to War for the Multiverse, though obviously I won't post it now since I have to finish this story, which will be better with each chapter. I will add about 7 other anime, though they won't be introduced in this story cause…..that's be dumb. Still, you guys wanna predict what I will use, go ahead. But don't expect me to spoil it;)**

 **ANYWAYS….onto the reviews.**

 **DB-20: Haven't revealed Zoras' true motive, so keep an open mind.**

 **Dracus6: I'm…...not going to call it that since I'd rather have a new title. But nice try. Dude…...why you gotta make to depressed when we're barely on chapter 6?**

 **Gunter in a hat: Yeah, I try not to make characters feel odd, and this is how I think each character would interact if given the opportunity. Well he might try hypnotising them….or use them as guinea pigs. Whatever I deem worthy of the current situation. I'm evil btw.**

 **Ushindeshi: Well this is a massive anime crossover, so I tend to introduce new anime and their characters. But still, glad you like it.**

 **Guest: I know, right?**

 **To recap the last chapter: The battle between Tekkadan and the Turbines against the Fyglas came to a close as the aliens used their fighters to not only cripple their engines, but also their Mobile Suits. However, Mikazuki continued to fight on, though his resistance caused the Swarm to activate their Hyperjump system, sending him to a random location. Elsewhere, Goku had woken up to find the Seven Deadly Sins staring at him. His rush to leave had caused a small confrontation with Ban, King and Meliodas, though after a fun sparring session, he decided to speak with them. Meanwhile, inside of the Pantheon, Natsu and Gohan had woken up, only to find that they were in some kind of prison, where Corso Latva had used his mystic arts to look into their memories. Back with Prodigy, he discussed the next move he would make with Valor, Castiel and Amara, explaining how Zoras could be expanding his search for the Destiny Gems.**

 **Where will our armored Hero and the Ninth Holder of One for All go? And where is the Multiverse has Mikazuki ended up? Time to jump back in…..**

' _Prodigy's ship'_

The ship, which Prodigy had classified as the "Silver Eagle" was rather quiet, which was something Izuku Midoriya didn't mind. While he was grateful to have a room that Prodigy offered, it was good to walk around, and there WAS no warning to say he couldn't do so. Currently, the young green haired hero in training was walking through the common area of the ship, his emerald eyes staring at everything in wonder. It looked like something ripped straight out of Star Wars(which he was a massive fan of in his youth)! He mouthed a 'wow' as he traced his hand on the round black and white table with a blue orb in the middle. Looking over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, Izuku reached out and poked the orb, only for it to do nothing. _'Oh well. Nothing's ever that easy.'_ He thought to himself before he turned his head, noticing a small panel with two buttons: the top being green and the bottom being red. "What's this for?" Curiosity controlled Izuku as he walked up to the panel, eyes focused on the green button. Gulping to himself, Izuku raised his hand and pressed the green button. A part of his expected the button to activate some kind of defense system or maybe even a little robot who translates every alien language and have a snarky attitude…..okay, maybe he watched a little TOO much Star Wars.

However, none of that happened as part of the wall suddenly opened up….and revealed an arsenal of weapons, the likes of which the young boy had never seen before.

"Holy shi-" Izuku stopped himself from cursing as he stared at the wall in shock. There were a total of twenty different weapons, ranging from rifles to pistols to what looked like a shotgun and even a large mace. Like before, curiosity took over as he reached out to grab the mace, which was coated in black metal and had two circles, each with eight small holes. Pulling it out, Izuku stumbled a bit from the weight. "Woah, this is…...wow."

" **You know, it looks better on the wall."**

"AAHHHH!" Izuku jumped in surprise, accidently dropping the mace on the floor, though miraculously, it missed his feet…...by a good inch. He sharply turned around to see Prodigy, leaning on the wall while looking at the mace.

" **...or you could just drop it on the floor. It looks nice there too."** Prodigy said with a blank tone as Izuku quickly picked up the weapon and placed it in the wall.

"S-Sorry, you just surprised me." Izuku said with a nervous chuckle. Prodigy picked up the mace before he put it back with the rest of the weapons. "You have…..a lot of guns."

" **And you have a keen eye kid. I DID tell you we were in a war, right?"** Prodigy said while pulling out a black rifle, examining it thoroughly. **"So have an arsenal like this helps…..even the odds if you will. I like the big guns, but fighting close up and personal's fun too."** He then turned his head at Izuku. **"Have you ever…...shot a gun?"**

"W-What?" Izuku asked in shock.

" **Have. You. Ever. Shot. A. Gun?"** Prodigy said slowly. **"But judging by your reaction, I say the only guns you've held were toys, am I right?"** Taking out the clip, Prodigy counted the amount of rounds inside before putting it back in his gun. **"So tell me: why be a hero? I'm sure your world has other jobs you could've taken. But why be a Hero? Does it pay well? Are their benefits?"**

"Because I want to protect everyone." Izuku answered, getting Prodigy's full attention. "It's true that there are other occupations I could take, but Pro Heroes are the ones that everyone wants to be, even people who are Quirkless. They always save people, like All Might. He's…..the best out of all of them." A smile crept on Izuku's face as he sat on the nearby table. "I always wanted to be like him, to be someone whose smile can make everyone feel safe, to be a real Hero. Everyone in my life told me I couldn't do anything right, but…..I want to prove to them that I'm not useless, that I can be a Hero, just like All Might."

" **..."** Prodigy put the rifle against the wall before walking up to Izuku.

"I-I know I'm not the strongest, but I have to try something." Izuku closed his eyes while clenching his fists. "If I don't, then….I really will be-"

*Pat*

"Huh?" Izuku stopped when he felt a hand on top of his head. He looked up to see Prodigy, who begins to ruffle his green hair.

" **That'll do kid. That'll do."** Prodigy said in a…...soft tone. Almost like a parent telling their child that they were proud. **"Either you're really brave, or you're just that suicidal, you have my respect."** Izuku couldn't help but blush at the strange affection the armored male was giving him. Given how he was raised as an only child, Izuku had never gotten to experience what it was like to have a sibling. The only one that was close was Kacchan, and we ALL know how that ended. So imagine Izuku's surprise when Prodigy suddenly began to act like a big brother.

"T-Thanks. Ummm, can you….you know?" Izuku asked while pointing at Prodigy's hand.

" **Right, sorry."** Prodigy pulled his hand back before he walked up to his arsenal. Scanning each weapon, he eventually took out a solid black gun with a silver handle. He pulled out the clip before inserting it back, pulling the slide back. Looking down, he found a small brown gun holster before he picked it up, walking back to Izuku. **"Here."**

"Y-You're giving me a gun?" Izuku asked with a nervous tone.

" **If I'm being honest, you might not survive this war if you only have that power I saw earlier. Having a sidearm is good for emergencies."** Prodigy said, only to notice Izuku's facial expression. **"Look, it'd make me feel better if you had it. You might not even need to use it if you're with me."** Izuku looked at the weapon with a conflicted expression.

On one hand, he was a hero. Yeah, Snipe used a gun, but that was only because it worked well with his Quirk. Yet One for All was a strength enhancement Quirk, which had nothing to do with firearms. Plus, he didn't feel comfortable with having one.

On the other hand, Prodigy did save him from being captured, and if what he witnessed was any indication, then this war would have to make people do things they wouldn't do before. And if it did help Prodigy feel better….then what would be the harm in CARRYING it?

Taking a deep breath from his nose, Izuku hesitantly took the gun and holster. "O-Okay, I'll…...hold onto it." He then strapped the holster around his waist and put the gun inside of it. It felt a little weird having a firearm, but otherwise, he was fine. "So…...you said we were going to…..another one of those planets where a Gem is located, right? Do you know any-"

" **Not at all."** Prodigy said, taking out his hand blaster before emptying a magazine. He then grabbed a new one before reloading his sidearm. **"The Multiverse is way too vast. I've been exploring it since I was eighteen and even now, I've only begun to scratch the surface."** He then turned to the table and sat down. Izuku took the opportunity to sit opposite of him, hands folded forward. **"Look, in all seriousness, we will be entering unknown territory. There could be assassins, cannibals, monsters, rapists…."**

"That isn't helping my self confidence." Izuku said with a sweatdrop.

" **It's a fact kid. What I'm saying isn't meant to scare you, but to help you prepare, mentally and physically, hence…."** Prodigy gestured towards Izuku's new gun. **"Like I said, you might need to use it, or you might not. Being prepared is the best way to survive, next to luck. I'm going to set up some rules and you WILL follow each one, am I understood?"** The green haired student nodded. Prodigy raised one finger. **"One: you will stay close to me at all times."** He raised a second finger. **"Two: You do not tell anyone we are from other worlds unless I say it is okay."** He then raised a third finger. **"And three: You will NOT, and I mean NOT go around with that whole 'my legs move on their own' bullshit. If you break any of those three rules, I will tie you up, throw you into an escape pod and send your ass back to your planet. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"** Prodigy made sure to emphasize on that last question so Izuku could understand the weight behind it. The way he spoke reminded the young hero of Mr. Aizawa whenever he scolded the class. However, Izuku knew full well that this mission was way more important than fighting a Hero Killer or fighting the Number One Hero…..and he was prepared to do it if it meant saving innocent lives.

"I understand Prodigy." Izuku said with a serious tone. In his helmet, Prodigy smiled a little. Maybe this kid wasn't as dumb as he thought….maybe.

" _ **Sir, we are arriving."**_ A female voice called out from out of nowhere, causing Izuku to jump.

'W-Who was that?" Izuku asked in surprise.

" **Relax, that was Sophie."**

"Sophie? Is she another crew member?" As far as Izuku knows, Prodigy is the only other person on the Silver Eagle.

" **Yes and no. She's an Artificial Intelligence that helps the Sentinels find information, as well as make me feel less lonely."** Prodigy said in a joking manner. **"Say hi Sophie."**

" _ **Hello, Izuku Midoriya. I hope the interdimensional travel is to your liking."**_ Sophie said in a robotic, yet oddly soft voice.

"Wow…..REAL ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE!" Izuku shouted in pure excitement. "On my world, we have combat robots and moving cities, but we've never started working on a self aware robot. I mean maybe someone on I-Island is working on it as we speak. Then again, it might take years just to have the robot walk around or talk like an actual person. Sophie, are you spread throughout the ship, or are you an overall collective? That would be so cool to see since it means you know what's going on with the other Sentinels." Unfortunately, Prodigy was not warned about the young man's…. 'Quirk.' And no, it was not his superpower, unless you call constant muttering a superpower.

' _ **Oh sweet Jesus, don't tell me he does this everyday.'**_ Prodigy thought with a flat expression as Izuku muttered different theories about Artificial Intelligence. He'd seen so much, and yet this kid was just…..weird. **"Izuku, if you keep muttering like that, I will shoot myself."**

"Wait, what?" Izuku(Thankfully) stopped muttered before he blushed out of embarrassment. "Right, s-sorry. I…...do that sometimes."

" _ **I find it endearing. 'Fresh air' as you say. It opposes Prodigy's serious demeanor with a hint of normality."**_ Sophie said as Prodigy stood up.

" **Oh that is just hurtful Sophie. I thought we had a real connection."** Prodigy said with a 'hurt' tone.

" _ **I detect a hint of deception in your tone, sir. Might I recommend using it for your opponents."**_ Sophie added, causing Izuku to cover his mouth while Prodigy shakes his head.

" **I am so going to fix your joke function."** Prodigy said before he pointed at Izuku. **"And don't you dare laugh."**

"B-But I wasn't…..I didn't mean to…" No matter how much Izuku tried to deny it…..he did think Sophie roasting Prodigy was a bit fun. The two males walked to the cockpit, and the first thing they saw was a planet, similar to Earth. However, it looked….somewhat younger than Izuku's homeworld. "Wow, another Earth."

" **Earth from Universe 229 to be exact. From first impressions, it doesn't look as advanced as your planet."** Prodigy said while typing on the dashboard. **"Hmmm…...there aren't any satellites around the planet for us to hack."**

"You hack satellites to understand the planet…..right?" Izuku asked curiously.

" **Right. It makes it easier to understand the planet and its culture. That's what I did for your planet."** Prodigy said before turning to Izuku. **"For now, we'll set down on the planet and activate the Gem Detection Sonar. If it isn't obvious, the Sonar helps pick up the 'scent' of the Gem on the planet so we would at least know where to go. It does take some time for it to pick up the trace. Are you getting this?"**

"I think so. But aren't you worried about who we might…...meet there? You did say that we might encounter….cannibals." Izuku said with an audible gulp.

" **Holy shit, you actually believed me."** Prodigy said with an amused chuckle as he pushed the steering wheel down, allowing the ship to fly to the planet. **"Not every planet has cannibals….most find humans a delicacy."**

"WHAT?!" The Silver Eagle flew down to the planet, dark clouds slowly appearing in front of it.

" _ **Sir, I must warn you of a storm in the direction we are taking. Take extreme caution."**_ Sophie said as Prodigy nodded.

" **I see it. Hope you don't mind a little thunder kid."** Prodigy said, gripping the wheel as rain begins to pour on the windshield.

*BOOM*

' _The Empire'_

*BOOM*

A loud boom erupted from the outside of a simple Inn, rain pouring down hard on the civilians of The Empire scramble to find shelter. Inside one of the second story rooms of the Inn, a lone figure opens their curtains, seeing the rain hit their window. "Man, it really is pouring down tonight, huh?" The figure said, wiping their forehead a little. They were male, who looked to be in their mid teen years, with medium length brown hair, green eyes and lightly tan skin. He wore a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots. "Well at least it makes the mission a little easier. Then again, I don't wanna get a cold."

"Can you close the blinds? Someone might see you and think you love the rain or something." An annoyed female voice called out from the male's left. Sitting on one of two matching beds was a female with a below average height said, pulling the sheets over her petite body. She had long pink hair tied in twin ponytails, big bright pink eyes, and a pink outfit that had a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes.

*BOOM*

The female shook at the sound of thunder, making the male smirk. "Oh, well would you look at that. The 'mighty' Mine is scared of a little thunder. That's actually kinda cute." The male said with a teasing tone.

"Shut up! You know how much I hate the rain Tatsumi. It'll ruin my clothes." Mine said with a cute pout, making the newly identified 'Tatsumi' shake his head. "Where the hell are Akame and Leone? Shouldn't they be back soon?"

"Knowing them, they're probably eating….or getting drunk." Tatsumi said with a sweatdrop. The sad fact of this was…...he wasn't wrong. "But still, they should be getting back soon." As Tatsumi stares at the window, a frown slowly creeps on his face, something Mine seemed to have noticed. Removing the blanket off her body, Mine walked up to Tatsumi, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mine asked with a genuinely concerned tone. After the whole 'Jaeger Infiltration' thing, Mine decided to confess her feelings for the newest member of Night Raid and much to her joy, he was able to return her confession. Though it had been tough, what with Chelsea and Leone's teasing and Lubbock's pestering, but the other members of Night Raid were more than supportive for the new couple. This mission felt more like a date of sorts…..with Akame and Leone as third wheels. But the Boss specifically instructed the four of them to go on this mission. "Maybe when we're done, we can go out again. I know this store with the cutest-"

"Don't even say it. You took forever to find the 'best clothes.' And I ended up carrying all that crap." Tatsumi said while rubbing his right arm. "I need my arms to fight you know."

"Well you just don't have the same love of clothes as I do. That's why you hate shopping." Mine said with a smug tone, only to get a blank expression from her boyfriend.

"You just love eating sweets and buying cute clothings. That isn't love, it's an obsession." Tatsumi said, only to get a punch on the arm. "Still, can't say I can complain. You do make those clothes look good." Mine widened her eyes as a blush crept on her cheeks. With their relationship official, Tatsumi did all he could to make her as embarrassed as possible, and he did just that.

"S-Shut up, you dumbass!" Mine said while pushing Tatsumi, looking down at the ground. "I-I never…...you just…...I…." Chuckling to himself, Tatsumi wrapped his arms around Mine's waist and pulled her close.

"How about this: if the Boss lets us have a day off, then I'll buy as many sweets and clothes as you want. Maybe I can choose something I like." Tatsumi said with a surprisingly soft tone. Though she was a bit weak in the knees from his sudden grip, she smiled, stroking his cheek with her hand.

"I think that's okay, and I promise to share a little." The two stared at one another before they pressed their lips together in a tender and loving kiss. Nothing mattered to the two, besides returning the love they shared.

That's right, nothing could ruin this-

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

" _HEY LOVEBIRDS~~~~OPEN UP WILL YA, OR ARE YOU HAVING A LITTLE FUN IN THERE?!"_ And the moment was interrupted by the sound of a loud knock on their door and the voice of a certain lioness. Tatsumi and Mine separated while glaring at the door with red cheeks.

' _Dammit Leone!'_ The two thought in unison. While they weren't going to do THAT, they would've appreciated a little privacy.

" _Leone, I have a key."_ A much calmer voice spoke before the door opened. Walking in the room were two females: one with long black hair, red eyes and a black schoolgirl-like outfit with a katana on her left side. Next to her was a taller, more well-endowed female with short blonde hair, gold eyes, a black tub top and white pants. These were Akame and Leone, two other members of Night Raid. Akame held a paper bag full of food(which isn't a surprise) while Leone had a rolled up map. Leone grinned cheekily at the close proximity between Tatsumi and Mine.

"Well well, look at this Akame. It looks like SOMEONE was about to get lucky." Leone said with a teasing tone. "Keep going, we won't stop you~"

"SHUT UP! WE WEREN'T GOING TO DO THAT!" Both Tatsumi and Mine shouted in unison, their blushes intensifying.

"Can we talk about the mission now before my-our snacks get cold?" Akame asked with her usual monotone voice. The three seemed to agree as Leone opened the map on a nearby table, showing a layout of the Castle of the First Emperor. "We all know that the Boss wants us to find the first Imperial Arms, All Seeing Crown: Observateur."

"It has the power to find any Imperial Arms, as well as their weaknesses." Mine added with a serious tone. "But no one other than the First Emperor could ever use it, which is good considering what the Jaegers could do with it."

"Let's hope the Boss can find someone in the Revolution Army who can use it." Tatsumi said with an equally serious tone. "So where can we get in, and where can we get out?"

"Here." Leone pointed at the right corner of a large four story building that looked like a castle. "Our spies tell us that this window is open every night at 8 o'clock. It's in the least guarded area, which makes it the perfect spot to sneak in. We find the vault, take the Imperial Arms, and be back in base by breakfast. Although, I hope we get to kill some guards."

"Going around killing would only bring more guards, and if that happens, we'll lose our one chance to secure the Observateur." Akame pointed out before taking out a croquette and eating it. "Mine, you will need to keep your distance to provide cover while me, Leone and Tatsumi enter the building. Once we find it, we'll leave the same way we came. If something goes wrong, you shoot whoever comes our way."

"Right." Mine said with a nod. "But can we try to do this fast? I hate the rain." Mine said.

*BOOM*

"KYAH!" Another loud boom erupted from outside, causing Mine to hug Tatsumi's arm out of fear. "Let's get this over with!" Mine practically shouted, getting a chuckle from Leone.

"She's right. I'd rather not get a cold when we get back to base." Tatsumi added, patting his girlfriend on the back to comfort her. The four assassins of Night Raid exited the room, with long brown cloaks covering their heads and bodies. Ensuring that no one was watching them, the four quickly ran outside, the fain pelting their bodies to no end.

However, what they failed to notice…..was what looked like an invisible outline of a tall figure standing on top of a nearby building.

*BOOM*

As another thunderbolt struck the air, the figure suddenly became visible, their faceless red helmet staring at the four with serious intent. Raising their arm up to their face, the figure pressed a single button on their arm, allowing a map of the entire planet to appear. It then zoomed in from planet to continent to country, to state until it finally reached the Empire. They raised their head up before jumping to another roof. Then another. Then another….to the same destination the members of Night Raid were heading.

' _Castle of the First Emperor'_

The Castle of the First Emperor, while rather old compared to most buildings in the Empire, stood strong. Its large structure stood high and mighty, though there were several parts of the wall that….had seen better days. Even the old flag was nothing more than a tattered sheet, flapping against the air. Despite this, the Prime minister, Honest, ordered some of the soldiers of the Empire to search for the treasures hidden away inside the First Emperor's vault, saying it was 'for the good of their nation.' "ACHOO!" One of the Empire's soldiers suddenly sneezed, his body practically covered in water. He wiped his nose while grunting in annoyance. "I hate this. Why do we have to stand guard while the others are inside?"

"Because the Prime Minister personally chose us, and he said he would give us a bonus. So suck it up." Another guard said with an irritated voice, despite the fact he was also cold.

"Screw you Davey. You're just lucky that wife of yours isn't going around, making extra money with her body behind your back." The first guard retorted, much to the second guard's irritation. Little did the two know, the three assassins of Night Raid leaped from the rooftops, making their way towards the open window.

"I'll shove my sword up your ass if you keep that up." The second guard warned before he looked around once again.

"Really?" A cocky smirk crept on the first guard's face. "Because I offered your wife the same thing, and she didn't-"

*Slash*

Before the first guard could finish his insult, a sudden swipe struck the air, cutting his voice off. "You were saying something?" The second guard asked, only to get no response. "Stanley?" Curious, the second guard turned around…..only to see the first guard holding his neck with wide eyes. "What is it?"

*G….guah…..guah…" The first guard coughed out blood as the crimson liquid began to pour from his throat. With a final gargle, the first guard fell over.

"STANLEY!" Just as the second guard was about to reach out….an arm wrapped around his arm. "WHAT THE?!"

*Snap*

The arm turned hard, snapping the neck of the second guard and allowing their body to fall down. Seeing as there were no other guards around, the attacker deactivated their cloaking device, revealing themselves to be a Fygla. It raised its arm to its face before pressing the gauntlet. **"(Front area is secured. Move in for extraction.)"** It said with a series of growls before it activated its cloaking device one again. However, just as it was about to run to the building, it caught sight of several lights in the air. Curious, it placed a pair of goggles on its eyes before activated them. It growled as it caught sight of the Silver Eagle flying downward. **"Prodigy.)"**

Inside the Silver Eagle, Prodigy begins to park it close to the balcony of the castle, making sure not to crash into it. **"Okay, this should be a good spot to park the ship."** Prodigy said before the ship stopped in mid air. **"Sophie, make sure the ship stays cloaked, and warn me if anyone gets too close."**

" _ **Of course sir. Please, be careful."**_ Sophie said calmly.

"So this is our first mission together." Izuku said while zipping up his Hero Costume. "I am a little nervous."

" **You can stay on the ship if you want. There's plenty of food in the containment unit and if you get bored…..talk to Sophie. I hear she's a great conversationalist."** Prodigy said as he walked out of his seat and to his arsenal. He took out a black assault rifle with a silver scope from the wall, putting in a fresh clip before placing it on his back. **"Your choice."** Izuku looked at the blaster on his hip, then back to Prodigy.

"W-Well you need as much help as you can get, so I should go. I promise to be as quiet as I can." Izuku said, getting a nod from the armored male.

" **Alright, but don't get yourself killed on my behalf. And do you have a hood to cover your face to keep your identity a secret? If not, I do have a few extra hoods."** Prodigy suggested.

"No, I have this." Izuku grabbed his hood before he pulled it over his head. Since getting his new, upgraded Hero Costume, Izuku refrained from using his hood due to the fact it felt rather uncomfortable, and it got hot rather quickly. But still, he chose the design and it was a clear homage to his mentor All Might. No way was he going to regret his decision!

" **...okay I have to ask, what in the actual hell is that?"** Prodigy asked with a flat tone. To him, it looked like Izuku had a pair of bunny ears. It looked BEYOND ridiculous. **"Why would you even have something like that on your suit? Do you WANT people to mock you?"**

"Well no, I just….it's inspired by my idol, and he does train me and my class, so…" Izuku looked down at the ground, all his confidence about his outfit were gone. Maybe it WAS time for him to change…..maybe cut down the ears a bit.

' _ **I can't let him go out like this…..'**_ With a mental sigh, Prodigy began to type on his gauntlet before aiming it at Izuku. **"Alright, spread your arms."**

"Spread my arms?"

" **Yeah, spread your arms."** Confused, Izuku opened his arms apart. Prodigy then pressed a button on his gauntlet, allowing a thin blue light to slowly scan his entire body. **"Give me a minute….and…...done."** Deactivating the light, Prodigy continued to type on his gauntlet.

"So….what was that for?" Izuku asked curiously.

" **Just needed to scan your measurements for something I think might fit you. Let's worry about that later."** Finishing his calculations, Prodigy walked to the railway of the ship before opening it. **"Shall we?"** With a nod, Izuku walked next to Prodigy before the two stepped out of the Silver Eagle.

Little did they know…..they were about to face off against two unlikely forces.

' _Waitomo Cave, New Zealand - Universe 666'_

Calmness. That was the one word that could describe the absolute beauty of the Waitomo Caves, located on the North Island in New Zealand. Water poured from the top of the cave as multiple lights illuminate the darkness, giving off a sense of genuine wonder. Truly, these caves were the most beautiful of-

"OH MY GOD, ANOTHER WORM! KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!" A screeching voice called out from the inside of the cave, followed by the sound of a foot stomping on the ground.

"Liz, how could you do such a thing?! That worm was part of a perfect formation with the wall to light the entire cave, and you just killed it! Now the lights are unbalanced!"

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE BUGS!" Walking inside the beautiful Waitomo caves was a group of oddly dressed teenagers. In the front was a pair, male and female. The male had white hair wiped to one side with red eyes, a black and yellow jacket and red pants. The female, on the other hand, had light taupe hair tied in pigtails, green eyes and wearing a typical schoolgirl outfit.

Behind them was a another male and female pair. The male had spiky bright blue hair, green eyes and was wearing what looked like an assassin's outfit. Next to him was a female who was much taller than the male, with long hair tied in a ponytail, large indigo eyes and was wearing a yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt in the end.

The final three of the group consisted of one male and two females. The male was rather thin with bright yellow eyes, short black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head, and was wearing a standard black suit with white rectangles. The two females accompanying him both dressed in cowgirl outfits that consist of a tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots. However, the older of the two wore a pair of silver bracelets and jeans while the younger of the two had on a skirt. The older female had dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and slightly sun-kissed skin. As for the younger female, she had bright blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Kid, do you know how far the scroll is?" The female wearing the yellow dress, known as Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, asked the third male of the group politely.

"From what my father said, it should be located near the end of the cave." The male, now identified as Death and Kid or Kid for short, said, his mild freak out ending rather quickly. "However, we have to be careful. There have been witches who have tried and failed to steal it."

"That's because those witches weren't as strong as me. I bet that Scroll is just waiting for me to grab it!" The blue haired male, known as Black Star, exclaimed while punching his chest proudly. "DO YOU HEAR ME SCROLL?! BLACK STAR IS HERE TO FIND YOU!"

"Black Star, will you keep it down? No one's listening…..other than the glow worms." The first female of the group, known as Maka Albarn, said with clear annoyance in her voice. "Don't you hear your voice echoing?"

"I think that's the whole point." Her friend, known as Soul 'Eater' Evans, said with a nonchalant tone like any typical cool guy cliche. "But she is right. It isn't cool to yell in a cave."

"Helllllllloooooooooooo~~~~~~~is anyone hhhhhhhooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" The younger of the last two females, known as Patricia 'Patty' Thompson, exclaimed, happy at the echo that repeated her voice.

"I hate bugs, I hate ghosts, and I HATE GETTING MY SHOES WET!" The final female of the group, known as Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson, Patty's older(yet somehow less-endowed) sister whined while hugging herself.

"But you can't deny how beautiful the glow worms are." Tsubaki said with a smile on her face. It was true, the light from the glow worms were like stars in the sky.

"So what's so important about this Scroll anyway? Lord Death wasn't exactly honest with us." Soul said with his hands in his pocket.

"My father said that this Scroll held great power in his youth. He once tried to open it, but there was nothing to read, as if there was some kind of spell protecting it." Kid said with a serious tone. "If my father can't read it, then the contents of that Scroll must be more powerful."

"Wow, more powerful than Death itself." Black Star said in a surprised tone before his face broke out into a grin. "I bet I can read what it says, then Death will have to give us an award. Maybe he'll make Tsubaki a Death Scythe and I can be a three star meister!" With a newfound fire in his chest, Black Star sprinted ahead at superhuman levels. "I WILL FIND YOU SCROLL!"

"BLACK STAR, WAIT!" Maka quickly ran towards her over energetic friend. Soul shook his head, but followed his Meister regardless.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki, the loyal weapon she was, ran to catch up with her partner.

"Honestly, if they run through the darkness, then they'll only get more lost." Kid said with a sigh of defeat before he ran after his friends.

"O-Okay. You go find them and me and Patty will-" Before Liz could finish, she suddenly felt…...something crawling up her arm. Turning her head robotically, her eyes widened in pure and utter horror as a single glow worm attempted to climb up her arm. It looked at her for a brief second before smiling with such innocence, it began to glow even brighter.

Unfortunately….it chose to crawl up the wrong person.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a scream that could match the Hulk's, the eldest of the Thompson sisters jumped into Patty's arms, swatting the glow worm off her arm. "PATTY, FOLLOW THEM!"

"YES MADAM!" With a single salute, Patty began to run after the others, all while laughing in joy. The two sisters ran at high speed before reaching a large, open area of the cave.

"I FOUND IT!" Standing on the edge of the room was Black Star, who seemed to be pulling something from the wall. Tsubaki stood besides him, encouraging him to pull harder while Maka, Soul and Kid watched in silence. Gritting his teeth, the blue haired Meister continued to pull harder and harder, his veins visible on his arms.

"Are you sure that's it?" Soul asked with a raised brow.

"Either it is, or Black Star just found a note from a dead thief." Maka said with a deadpan expression.

"You can do this Black Star, I know it." Tsubaki said with her hands pressed together.

"I…...AM…..NUMBER ONE!" With a rush of adrenaline, Black Star let out a battle cry before he successfully pulled the object out of the rocks. Due to his strength, he landed on the ground with a loud thud. The others circled around him before Black Star raised the Scroll up. "And the mighty Black Star triumphs again!" As Black Star laughs at his own success, Kid took the Scroll out of his hands, examining it thoroughly. It was a simple sheet of rolled up paper, with a gold band keeping it together. The son of the Grim Reaper narrowed his eyes at the strange writing on the guard.

"Well, it does fit the description of what my Father told us. Good work Black Star." Kid said before opening the Scroll.

"Kid, are you sure you should be reading it?" Liz asked, her fear of bugs subsiding for a moment. She knew how suspicious her Meister was with his father and magical equipment, ever since the defeat of Asura. Still, it was odd to see him disobeying his father's order.

"I'm just curious about something." Was all Kid said before he opened the scroll. However, rather than finding some strange writing or symbols…..it was completely blank. Not even a speck of dust on it. Kid scowled a bit before closing the Scroll. "As I thought. Even the son of the Grim Reaper can't see anything." Curious, Tsubaki took the Scroll from Kid's hands and opened it, only to see that it was blank in her eyes as well.

"That's so strange. Maka, can you sense anything from this?" Tsubaki asked her friend curiously. Maka took a deep breath before she opened her eyes, staring at the Scroll with pure concentration.

' _Wait, Scrolls shouldn't have any souls. So why can I sense one now?'_ Maka thought with a surprised expression. In front of her was a strange white soul. It looked so…..blank, like an empty canvas. Yeah, it was the 'soul' of the Scroll, but the fact it was so empty kind of…..scared her a little. "I-It has a soul."

"Really?" Soul asked with a raised brow. "What does it look like?"

"It looks…..empty." Maka said before she took the Scroll out of Tsubaki's hand. Her green eyes began to examine the Scroll for any sign of writing. "I think someone…..put a piece of their soul inside of it to…..keep a secret or something."

"Secret?" Now the others were curious about what Maka was saying. How could a simple Scroll have a soul in the first place? Maka traced her thumb along the top of the Scroll…...not noticing a small spike pop out from the top.

*Prick*

"Oww!" The Scythe Meister gasped as her thumb accidentally stabbed the spike, causing a drop of her blood to hit the Scroll.

"Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maka began to suck on her bloody thumb to prevent more blood from spilling.

"Wow, I thought you were done sucking on your thumb Maka." Black Star said with a genuinely surprised expression.

"Maka…."

*SMACK*

"CHOP!" Pulling out a book(seemingly out of nowhere), Maka slammed it on Black Star's head, causing him to crash onto the ground with a visible rectangle-shaped dent on his head. Tsubaki, of course, tended to her partner while Patty laughed hysterically and the others simply sweatdrop. As Maka put away her book, she looked back at the Scroll…...only to notice that the blood stain had be absorbed into the paper as images began to appear. "Huh?" She kneeled down and picked up the Scroll. "Guys." Hearing Maka call out for them, the group turned to her…..only to widen their eyes at the new images found on the Scroll.

"What did you do, Maka?" Liz asked in surprise.

"I honestly don't know. One minute, my blood dropped on the Scroll. The next, these…..pictures started to appear." Maka said as the last of the images appeared. On the Scroll were ten gems in the formation of a circle, with several strange symbols on the sides. However, the longer she looked at it, the more…...drawn she was.

"Do you know what this stuff says?" Soul asked no one in particular. To him, it all looked like a bunch of random scribbles.

"The Destiny Gems." Maka suddenly spoke up, getting everyone to look at her.

"What?"

"It says that these are the Destiny Gems of the Multiverse. Reality, Dimension, Time, Unity, Death, Life, Spirit, Mind, Nature and Energy." The more Maka looked at the Scroll, the more the writing made sense to her. "They created the Multiverse, but their power is so great, that they needed to be separated."

"How do you even know what it says?" Liz asked with narrowed eyes.

"I…..don't know. It just…..makes sense to me." Maka muttered, not noticing the small light beginning to glow. "Gems….twelve worlds…..Zoras…...a convergence…...I see so much."

"Okay, now you're kinda scaring me Maka." Soul placed a hand on Maka's shoulder, only for she to shove him away. "Maka?"

"Sentinels…...all out war…...death…...CITIES BEGIN DESTROYED….BLOOD EVERYWHERE…..A PLANET FALLING….A SNAP!" Out of pure fear, Maka released the Scroll while panting heavily.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kid asked while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…...yeah….I don't know what happened." Maka said between breathes. "But…...I saw so much."

"Like what?"

"I…...I saw blood and cities destroyed….and I saw someone worse than Asura." Maka hugged herself out of fear. As the others look at her with concern, Patty noticed the Scroll suddenly began to shake.

"Ooohhhhhh, the Scroll is dancing!" Patty shouted as she pointed at the Scroll.

"Patty, what are you-" Liz looked down at the Scroll, which began shake even more violently. "Umm, guys? She's actually not wrong. The Scroll's acting up." The others looked down at the Scroll as it slowly began to glow. Lightning suddenly began to crackle from the paper, striking the unfortunate Glow Worms nearby.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Soul shouted as he and the others began to back up. However….Maka seemed to stand in place, her bangs shadowing her expression. "Maka?!"

"Zoras…...Gems….must stop…." As if in a hypnotic state, Maka began to walk towards the Scroll, picking it up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO!" Black Star shouted as he and Soul ran up to grab her shoulders…..

*ZAP*

"OOOWWWW!" However, the moment their fingers touched her arms, the lightning from the Scroll shocked them, sending them flying on their backs. As Maka stared at the Scroll, more flashes began to enter her mind.

An orange orb suddenly shatters to reveal a red gem.

The sword of Celestial Giant shatters, revealing a blue gem.

A faceless man explodes, revealing a purple gem.

A black box with several strange markings opens, revealing a green gem.

A metal cube breaks, revealing a grey gem.

A girl stands with her right eye covered before her eye is revealed to have a yellow gem inside.

And a gold crown shatters, revealing an orange gem.

The seven Gems then attach to the chest plate of a giant.

" _Bring balance to the Multiverse….."_

" _Stop him…"_

Several voices began to whisper in Maka's mind, thought she didn't seem to mind at all. Once the voices stopped…..a vortex suddenly appeared in front of Maka, slowly sucking her in. "MAKA, LET GO OF THE SCROLL!" Soul wrapped his arms around his Meister's stomach, attempting to pull her away. The others followed his lead, grabbing onto the white haired male while trying to pull Maka back.

"PULL!" Kid shouted as the others used their full strength tp help Soul.

*ZAP*

Unfortunately, the Scroll had other plans as it zapped away Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. They were all sent flying to the wall, though Soul was surprisingly durable and kept a firm grip on Maka. "MAKA, WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Soul suddenly felt his feet being lifted up from the ground. As he looked down, he realized both he and Maka were slowly being pulled into the vortex. "AWWW MAN, NOT COOL!"

"SOUL, MAKA!" Begin the first to stand up, Black Star leaped forward, his hand extended as he tried to grab Soul's hand. But just as he was about to grab Soul's hand….

….both Meister and Weapon were sucked into the Vortex before it closed, allowing the Scroll to fall on the ground. Black Star rolled on the ground, punching the rocky floor out of anger. "DAMMIT!"

"Kid, what do we do?" Liz asked her Meister with heavy concern.

However, Death the Kid couldn't answer that.

He was at a loss for words.

Maka Albarn and Soul Evans….were gone.

' _Soul Society, Universe 121'_

What happens when someone dies? Do their very soul cease to exist, or do they walk the Earth, trying desperately trying to communicate with their loved ones?

In the case of the planet Earth, located in Universe 121…..there were a few places the deceased go.

The first(and most obvious) was Hell, a place that housed some of the worst spirits in all of history.

The second was a place that could almost be considered the second area to be trapped in: Hueco Mundo. It was a seemingly endless desert, full of monstrous souls called Hollows, who devour anyone they come across.

The third and final place souls go to is the most peaceful of the three: The Soul Society. Some call it Heaven, though it is anything but a paradise. Regardless, the souls of those who are lucky to reach the Soul Society were safe from any kind of danger, thanks in part to the Soul Reapers.

Here…...is where are journey will continue.

"Sir, with all due respect, won't you at least TRY on these glasses? I'm sure they'll look great on you."

"Renji, I do not have time to wear such ridiculous accessories."

In the Soul Society stood several districts, each housing different souls, as well as the Soul Reapers. The one that protected all of them was the Thirteen Court Guard, located in the Seireitei. Walking through 6th division barracks were the Captain and Lieutenant of the 6th Squad. The Captain was a rather handsome man with grey eyes, long black hair and was wearing a unique haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. Next to the Captain was a male with long red hair, brown eyes, multiple tattoos on his body and was wearing a black kimono, a maroon colored bandana and long dark strips on each wrist and bandages on each arm. On the side of both men's waists are simple-looking katanas. The Captain was known as Byakuya Kuchiki and the lieutenant was called Renji Abarai, with the latter showing off a pair of purple-lensed glasses.

"I'm serious Captain. I wouldn't have picked these glasses if I didn't think they would match you." Renji tried to argue, though his Captain simply kept moving forward. They would occasionally pass by other Soul Reapers, who would greet them respectfully while bowing their heads. "Try them on at least."

"Renji, wearing something like this during the Captain's meeting would be disgraceful." Byakuya said with his eyes closed. "Besides, I have no interest in wearing glasses. We must be prepared for any possible threats that may come to the Soul Society…..and the land of the living."

"But Captain, there hasn't been anything new ever since we helped Ichigo get his Soul Reaper powers back." Renji said while pocketing the glasses. "Besides, if there is a new enemy, then we would've felt their Spiritual Pressure by now."

It was true. Ever since Renji, Byakuya, and a few others returned to the Land of the Living to transfer a collection of their Spirit Energy to Ichigo Kurosaki, things haven't been nearby as intense as it was with Sosuke Aizen and the Espada. Though most used this time to hone their skills and rest, others began to become more antsy, like a certain bloodthirsty Captain and his subordinantes.

Now, all they could do was help some souls pass on safely, and that was more than-

*BOOM*

A gasp escaped both Byakuya and Renji's mouths as a sudden pulse of Spirit Energy suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. It wasn't just them that felt it, but everyone in the Seitritai, it was like a big explosion that dropped in the middle of the whole area.

In the sky of the Soul Society, the same vortex that appeared in a Universe prior to this one suddenly emerged as two figures fell out of it.

"Captain, what…...what was that?" Renji asked in pure shock. Byakuya didn't say anything. Instead, he narrowed his eyes, trying to sense where that surge came from.

*BOOM*

Just then, the two figures that came from the vortex crashed onto a roof of one of the barracks, leaving a sizeable hole. Byakuya and Renji looked at one another before nodding in agreement, Flashstepping towards the Barracks. Once they arrived, several Soul Reapers were already gathered around the barracks, wondering just what to do.

"Did you feel the Spiritual Pressure in there?"

"It felt off, that's for sure."

"Look, it's Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai." Hearing the name of their Captain and Lieutenant, the other Soul Reapers turned their heads.

"Step aside. We shall deal with this." Byakuya said with a commanding tone. The other Soul Reapers quickly stepped out of the way, allowing the two to walk passed them. Byakuya opened the door, allowing himself and Renji to enter. Inside the barracks was a crater, with two unknown figures lying in the middle of it. Drawing their Zanpakuto, Byakuya and Renji slowly walked towards the crater, getting a better look at what, or rather who had crashed in the barracks.

*Cough, cough*

Lying in the middle of the crater were none other than Maka Albarn and Soul Evans, both covered in scratches and slight bruises. The latter of the two was completely unconscious, though the former…

"Zoras….Zoras…" Maka muttered in her unconscious state, moving around as if she was trying to remove a blanket. "He's coming….he's coming….protect…..must protect the Gems…"

Both Byakuya and Renji couldn't help but look at one another. Just what the hell were 'The Gems' and why did they need to be protected? But there was one question Renji had to ask.

"Who?"

 **And that's it. I'm going to be that guy yet again and leave the chapter in a cliffhanger. At this point, I feel like you guys are just getting sick of me doing this, but this is honestly one of the few ways I can actually get you guys hooked on what will come in the next chapter…...do you SEE how sad my life is?**

 **Nah, but in all seriousness, I have been planning on introducing the Soul Eater, Akame Ga Kill and Bleach universes for a few months now. I was going to have Cowboy Bebop in this…..but I felt it wouldn't fit well for the theme of this chapter, which is 'Dire Threats.' Yes, there hasn't been as much action as I would like there to be, but the next chapter will DEFINITELY have some action, specifically in the Akame Ga Kill world. As for Maka's vision…...I pretty much confirmed at least a few of the locations of the Gems. There are still three that are unaccounted for, which is intentional since I do want some more to keep even more surprises.**

 **And as I said earlier, I LOVED Endgame. Yeah the whole time travel thing is a mess, but it does leaves a lot of possibilities for the future installments. Though…...I am skipping Dark Phoenix since…...I gave up on the Fox X-Men series after Apocalypse(still will watch Deadpool 3 if they make it). The next movie I plan on seeing is Godzilla: King of the Monsters, and I hope you guys also watch it since it will be the next big cinematic universe.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: A Gem is found!**


	10. Chapter 7: A Gem is found!

**Howdy, y'all! It's the main man, The 3rd Dragneel, returning with yet another awesome chapter of Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse. I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently for this new chapter, and I appreciate you guys waiting for me. Hell, even I get impatient when certain stories take a long ass time to be updated. But I assure you, the next chapters from here on out will be longer and help further the plot. Honestly, I hope that we can get through this story as fast as possible.**

 **One thing I've noticed is people asking if the Destiny Gems will work in different universes or not. Guys… the Dimension Gem, which was in the Iron-Blooded Orphans, worked in the Dragonball universe… that basically answers the question. So STOP asking if this Gem can work in this universe, because they do.**

 **Now it's time to get to the reviews….**

 **DB-20: I know, right? That scene where everyone came back was the best moment in cinema EVER!**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: I mean…. Harems might be an issue with a story like this cause it would derive from the actual plot.**

 **Gunther in a hat: Hehehe, that's the whole point. I'm not trying to show you guys WHICH Gem is in what world. All I'm doing is hinting at their existence.**

 **Dracus6: Don't know about harems pal.**

 **Alif Ahmad: I've already said which anime will be here, but there will be some nods to other series. And I don't plan on writing an opening to this story since there is no point in my opinion. Not a bad set of theories, but you'll have to wait for them to come true or not.**

 **Jay: You'll see;)**

 **To recap: The world of Akame Ga Kill has been revealed as Tatsumi, Akame, Mine and Leone of Night Raid plan to infiltrate the Castle of the First Emperor in order to steal the first Imperial Arms for the Revolutionary Army. However, Prodigy and Izuku had arrived on the planet, also infiltrating the castle in order to search for a Destiny Gem, unaware of the impending danger coming to both groups. Elsewhere, the students of the DWMA were tasked with searching for an ancient scroll that even Death himself could not read and after dropping a bit of blood on the paper, Maka Albarn was able to see a vision of the Destiny Gems. Unfortunately, the scroll then opened a breach in space and time, pulling both her and her partner Soul Evans into an unknown world.**

 **How will our Heroes react to the coming danger? Let's find out…..**

' _Fygla Frigate, unknown time'_

" **(Captain, the two ships and their fighters have been apprehended. Delta Unit is bringing in the crew now.)"** One of the Fygla growled to the Captain of the Frigate I33T1, aka "The Phantom." Currently, the large Frigate was stationary, with the Isaribi and the Hammerhead pulled to both of its sides. The Mobile Suits used in the battle were being brought into the bridge, the Swarm Ships still attached to them in order to prevent any further escape. Damage to the Frigate was minimal compared to the other ships, which was just what the Captain wanted. If there was even one scratch, then Master Zoras would be disappointed.

" **(This…..humans….they were short in numbers, yet they fought more ferociously than the ones Master Zoras encounter.)"** The Captain responded, tapping his sharp nails on the armrest while in deep thought. **"(Why they must be so different is annoying. Our race is far more superior than them.)"**

The door to the bridge opened up, and the first two to enter it were standard Fygla, each wielding plasma rifles. The next ones were Orga Itsuka, Biscuit Griffon, Chad Chadan, Eugene Sevenstark, Kudelia Aina Bernisten, Naze Turbine and Amida Arca. "Okay, okay! We're in!" Eugene shouted at the Fygla behind him, only for them to push him forward.

"Well, we really entered the Lion's den, haven't we?" Naze asked Amida, who nodded as he stood between Orga and Kudelia.

"Alright, alright. We aren't resisting." Biscuit said as a Fygla troop shoved him forward with its rifle.

 ***Growl***

The members of Tekkadan and the Turbines turned to see the Captain of the ship walk up to them, examining each one of them with glowing eyes. _'What…. Are they? They aren't human, and the tech they have is way different than what we have.'_ Orga thought with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?"

Hearing the question, the Captain reached around their back and pulled out a silver, metallic box before placing it on their throat. He grunted as the device latched onto his skin before he typed in a certain set of numbers. **"Gr…..gggrrrr….. Can you understand me? Can. You. Understand. Me?"** Shockingly, the Captain of the ship began to speak normal english rather than growling.

"So, you can speak? That's good." Naze said with his usual smile as he stepped forward. "My name is Naze Turbine, leader of the Turbines and a faction of Teiwaz. May I ask who you are?" The Captain of the ship stepped forward, towering over Naze before growling lightly.

" **Scorion, Captain of Frigate I33T1, also known as the Phantom, and you are in Fygla restricted space."** The Captain, now known as Scorion, said. However, what he said caused some confusion among the humans.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've heard of the 'Fygla.' Are you a new faction from Earth?" Naze asked, trying his best to sound polite.

" **Earth? You insult me, Human."** Scorion snarled out of annoyance. **"We are not a part of your weak race. We are Fygla, a collective race that thrive off the corpses of those weaker than us, and under the leadership of Zoras, we will be the ones who stand above your remains."**

"We apologize for entering your space…...sir." Kudelia said, gaining Scorion's attention. "But I am on a mission to go to Earth in order to speak for the Martian People. If you allow us to pass, then I'll pay you a fair amount. Please, we need to go to Earth before Gjallerhorn-"

" **Gjaller…..horn?"** Scorion then turned to one of his troops and growled in his native tongue, which the trooper replied in a similar fashion. **"If you speak of the fleet that was stationed here, then you waste your own time."**

"Did you…..did you have something to do with what happened to the Arianrhod Fleet?" Naze asked, trying to contain his shock.

"I heard it's the strongest fleet Gjallerhorn has. Orga, we need to be careful about how we negotiate." Biscuit whispered to Orga, who gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. However, he still gave Scorion a hate filled glare.

" **But if you believe you will escape our ship, then you clearly overestimate your abilities. Those machines you sent to the battlefield were interesting, though I wish we had captured that white and blue devil. Lord Zoras could have used him in his army."** Scorion said with a disappointed tone, catching Orga's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Orga asked in an angry tone, walking up to Scorion.

"Orga!" Biscuit attempted to stop his friend, but he froze when the Fygla aimed their rifles at the leader of Tekkadan. Despite the advanced weapons pointed at him, Orga stood inches away from Scorion, his yellow eyes burning with anger.

"Listen, you bastard. Your ships took my best friend and you're talking like he's lost." Orga said, anger pouring out of his voice. "Where. Is. Mika?"

" **Mika? The pilot of the devil machine?"** Scorion asked before shaking his head. **"Our scanners lost the Swarm ships the moment they warped out of this sector, which means your ally is either in another universe entirely….or he has died."**

' _ **He has died…..he has died….he has died…'**_

Those three words echoed in Orga's mind as he attempted to process this new information. No, there's no way in HELL Mikazuki died like that. He was a soldier of Tekkadan, Orga's best friend, and the pilot of the Gundam Barbatos. HE CAN'T BE DEAD!

The other humans in the room were also thinking the same thing, but none so more than Kudelia. _'Mikazuki….dead? No, he can't be dead. He's too strong, and he has so much to do!'_ She thought in distress, putting a hand over her heart. Despite only knowing the boy for a short time, Kudelia felt a connection with the child soldier. He was blunt and rather awkward towards simple gestures, and yet…..it was his bravery and determination to Tekkadan that made her respect him….and the kiss they shared was also a deciding factor in that. Hell, she even promised to teach him how to read so he could grow vegetables like Biscuit's grandmother for God's sake! There was no way he could be gone, and yet…..NO, SHE CAN'T BELIEVE IT UNTIL SHE SEES A BODY!

"Find him…" Orga barely muttered, too low for anyone to hear.

" **Speak up human."** Scorion growled, only for Orga to grab his chest, pulling him down a few inches to stare at Orga's face.

"FIND MIKA, NOW!" He didn't care what would happen. Mikazuki was his brother, his best friend and someone who depended on Orga to survive. No way in hell was he going to give up on the boy without a fight.

However, what he didn't expect….was Scorion grabbing his wrist.

With a show of impressive strength, Scorion threw Orga over his shoulder, slamming the leader of Tekkadan on the floor of the bridge with a loud thud. "GUAH!"

"ORGA!" Eugene and Chad barely moved a foot before the Fygla next to them pushed their rifles against their backs. One wrong move and they would be slaughtered.

" **I respect bravery, human."** Scorion growled, pressing his clawed foot against Orga's face, his sharp talons barely grazing his skin. **"But to lay your hands on one of Lord Zoras' HANDPICKED captains, then you disrespect his grace."** Pushing forward, Scorion took pride in seeing Orga attempt to free himself. Naze couldn't help but bite his lower lip out of frustration. Usually, he was good at negotiations, being part of a company like Teiwaz. But Fygla, Zoras…...this shit was all new to him, and he didn't know how to react.

"Please, you don't need to do this!" Kudelia spoke out, taking one step forward. "We can reach an agreement, violence isn't the an-"

*SLAP*

Faster than she could reach, Scorion backhanded Kudelia with enough force to knock her off her feet. The blonde haired female fell on her knees, clutching the right side of her face, which had a large red mark on it as tears ran down her face. Never has anyone struck her with such force, and the pain she felt from the slap was more than enough to break her spirit. **"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, WOMAN!"** Scorion shouted in anger, glaring harshly at Kudelia. **"I will only say this once: this is NOT a negotiation. Your equipment, soldiers and ships are now a part of Zoras' army. You will sell your very soul and work until your bodies scream in pain."**

"Like….hell…..we…...will…." Scorion looked down at Orga, who grabbed his foot while glaring at him. "Tekkadan…...will….never…...be…...your…..slaves!" Despite the situation, Orga was going to fight to his last breath against these bastards, no matter how big and ugly they were. As for Scorion, he continued to stare at the lilac haired male with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. The humans that Lord Zoras faced in this universe were nothing but cowards begging for their lives, yet the boy under him had more courage than those idiots.

Before he knew it, he did something no one expected.

He chuckled.

" **Hehehehehe…."** The Captain of the Phantom chuckled amusingly, like he heard a good joke. The humans and even the Fygla were caught off guard by his laughter, even more when he removed his foot from Orga. **"I can at least acknowledge your bravery, Orga was it? Yes, you have a brave spirit, even more than those years above you. If Lord Zoras was here, he would give you the respect you deserve."** Scorion said, much to Orga's shock as the Fygla Captain stood up, scanning the other humans. **"They clearly have some respect for you. Otherwise, they wouldn't have shown any kind of concern. Soldiers who continue to follow your lead are a rare breed."** Despite how 'respectful' Scorion sounded, the humans couldn't help but feel there was…..something he was hiding. **"But still…..death always comes."**

Scorion stopped in front of Chad, pulling out a red blaster from his hip and aimed it at his forehead. All Chad could do was gasp in shock and before anyone could say anything…..

*BANG*

A splash of red liquid erupted from Chad's temple, his head snapping back before he fell on his back, eyes wide as a small, smoking hole appeared on his forehead. "CHAD!" Out of pure anger, Eugene began to charge at Scorion in an attempt to exact revenge for his friend.

*SMACK*

Before he could react Scorion, a Fygla troop slammed their rifle into Eugene's gut, causing him to fall on his knees with a gasp.

" **That was just one example of the consequences of challenging the Fygla."** Scorion said, satisfied with the shocked expressions from the humans. **"If you disrespect our kind or attempt to fight again, then I will personally slaughter your troops. Do I make myself clear?"** Not hearing a response from Orga, Scorion nodded towards the Fygla soldiers, who aimed their rifles at the other humans.

"Wait." Orga called out. Gritting his teeth out of pure anger, Orga muttered something too quiet for anyone to hear.

" **Speak up."** Scorion said with a knowing smirk.

"I…..hear you." Orga finally admitted, swallowing his pride in favor of his friends. "We…..we'll do what you want. Just stop killing them." Much to Orga's anger, Scorion chuckled out of amusement as he dragged the yellow eyed male up on his feet.

" **Good to hear you submit, human."** Scorion said before shoving Orga towards a Fygla soldier. **"Take them to the holding cells. Strip their vessels and weapons for anything useful. Lord Zoras will be pleased."** Growling in agreement, the Fygla troops began shoving Orga and the other humans out of the bridge. Most gave Scorion a hateful glare, which he simply ignored as he stared at the corpse, formerly known as Chad.

" **(Sir, shall we feast on this corpse?)"** One of the Fygla troops asked, a hungry expression on their face. It was almost time to feed the troops, and it has been some time since they had received any fresh meat, even with the 'new supply' from that last fleet.

" **(Yes, I suppose it is time.)"** Scorion said with an equally hungry tone. **"(Save me the head. I enjoy the brain.)"** With a satisfied expression, the Fygla trooper holstered Chad's body over its shoulder before leaving the bridge to feed his brethren. All Scorion did was watch his fellow Fygla work, claws behind his back as he began to think of ways to utilize the human's ships. Despite falling to the Phantom, the Isaribi and Hammerhead were impressive vessels, and Scorion was sure Lord Zoras would be satisifed if he added those ships to his collection.

Yet one thing still crossed Scorion's mind.

Where did the white devil machine go?

' _The First Emperor's Palace, nighttime'_

The interior of the First Emperor's Palace, despite looking rather elegant on the outside, was rather empty in comparison to most strongholds within the Empire. Most of the rooms were empty, with cobwebs here and there and the occaption rat. Honestly, it felt rather disgraceful for the home of the man who ruled the Empire long ago.

Still, an empty palace was better than facing a ton of guards for the three members of Night Raid.

Akame, the wielder of One-Cut Killer: Murasame, peeked from the corner of the hallway, her red eyes scanning the area for any sign of guards that may be nearby. Not seeing anything, she motioned Leone and Tatsumi to move forward.

"Wow, another empty hallway." Leone said, clear disappointment evident in her voice. "If I knew this place was empty, I would've stayed back in base."

"Look on the bright side. At least the mission will be easier than we thought. I did promise Mine we'd go out to the city again. I'm pretty sure she'll send all our earnings for cute clothes and sweets." Tatsumi muttered, knowing how much his girlfriend loved shopping. He may not be a big fan of shopping, but he'd do anything to make Mine happy.

"The vault should be in the next floor." Akame said as she peered around another corner, not seeing anyone yet again. "I don't trust this place."

"Yeah, why would there be guards in the front of the palace, but not inside?" Tatsumi said, emerald eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He may not be a seasoned assassin like Akame and Leone, his time with Night Raid had honed his senses and he knew that if there was something valuable, the Empire would at least have SOME guards protecting the area. The fact that no one was here did feel a little off. "Think we're walking into a trap?"

"Maybe. But if it is, then we can just kill everyone." Leone said with a confident grin on her face. "If they put up a good fight, then it'll be even better." Despite being around Leone for some time now, Tatsumi still couldn't help but sweatdrop at her attitude while Akame simply ignored her.

Two floors above the Night Raid team were Prodigy and Izuku, with the former leading the way, rifle in hand. Looking around the dark hallway, Prodigy raised two fingers before gesturing Izuku to walk next to him quietly, his back pressed against his back.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Izuku whispered quietly, trying to find any sign of life. He may not be an espionage soldier or the best hider, but he was trying his best. Years of playing 'Villain Hunt' with Kacchan improved his skills a little.

" **Somewhat."** Prodigy answered, turning on the night vision function of his scope to find any guards, but found none. He didn't like this. Places that are too quiet usual have some kind of trap in the end of the hall. **"My scanners only detect the area where a Destiny Gem COULD be. Zoras' Spires are admittedly better than what the Sentinels have since it scans the entire planet rather than a specific area. Hopefully, first time's the charm."** Looking over another corner, Prodigy continued to walk, yet he glanced over his shoulder towards Izuku's bright green outfit. **"Have you ever thought of having a color scheme change? No offense, but green is a dead giveaway in the dark and I'd rather have you live than die."** Izuku was glad to be wearing his hood since it helped conceal his rather embarrassed blush. **"It looks useful for your powers, but it looks…...it looks so damn ridiculous. Did your mom help you make it or was this always what you envisioned?"** Stopping at another corner, Prodigy noticed a staircase that lead down, where his scanner had indicated the Destiny Gem is located. **"Kid, I see a set of stairs that lead down. I'll take point and you watch my back, alright?"**

"Y-Yeah, okay." Izuku said with a small stutter, trying to get over the fact that Prodigy's little jab…..was true. Luckily, he wasn't pushing the subject, or else it would be nonstop teasing like with Ashido and Kaminari. He nervously looked at his sidearm and tapped it lightly. It still felt weird to have an actual gun with him, but like Prodigy said, it was only for emergencies. _'I wonder how mom and the others are doing.'_

It may not look like it, but Izuku felt a bit homesick and a wave of guilt passed through him at the fact he not only ignored Mr. Aizawa's orders to stay, but also because he couldn't even call his mom to let her know he was alright. She might be freaking out right now, thinking that the Fygla kidnapped him or worse….that he was dead. He knew joining this crusade was a bit much, but from what Prodigy had told him and what he saw during the battle of Musutafa…..he knew he made the right decision to help. _'Don't worry mom. I'll be back soon….same to you Uraraka, Iida, Kacchan, Todoro-'_

" **Kid? Kid? Kid?"** Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when he bummed into Prodigy, who looked back at him. **"Were you even listening?"**

"Sorry, I was thinking about home." Izuku admitted shyly. There was no point in hiding his concern for his friends and family back home.

" **I get it kid, I really do."** Prodigy said, speaking with a mixture of sympathy and seriousness. **"But we're in unknown territory. You need to pay attention to your surroundings and keep your emotions in check for the mission."** Seeing Izuku nod in understanding, Prodigy decided to add another little piece of advice. **"Look, if worse comes to worse, I want you to run back to the ship and tell Sophie to send you home."**

"What?" Izuku was understandably shocked that the armed male would give him a contingency plan, as if he knew that finding the Gem may lead to his death. "I can't leave you."

" **I'm not asking you to."** Prodigy quickly added, slowly walking down the stairs, his finger gently pressing the trigger. **"I'm telling you to survive. You're young and have a good chance to live a good life. A good soldier is always prepared for the end. That was something I was taught as a kid. Just promise you'll do what I ask, okay?"** As much as Izuku wanted to say no, he could hear the concern in Prodigy's voice. He must actually care for the green haired male if he was willing to bring him along and even give him a weapon for self defense. Biting his lower lip, Izuku have him a reluctant nod. **"Good. Now get ready. I think I see something."** Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Prodigy and Izuku, even with all the lights turned off, could see a rather elegant looking hallway with blue carpet, white walls and an elegant looking chandelier on the roof.

*CREAK*

The two stopped in their tracks, with Izuku flinching a bit, at the sound of the floor creaking. It wouldn't be much of an issue….if it was on the next floor. But the fact that it was on the other side of the hallway made things tense. Glancing at Izuku, Prodigy raised two fingers before he gestured him to move to the other side of the hallway. With a small nod, Izuku quickly snuck against the window, clenching his fist in the event he might need One for All. Raising his rifle, Prodigy looked through the scope, looking for any sign of movement. He pressed the side of the rifle, switching from energy rounds to stun rounds. He may be a soldier who will do whatever it takes to protect the multiverse, but that doesn't mean he was going to kill everyone who got in his way. He was a man of principle.

' _ **From what we've seen, this world isn't as advanced as Izuku's world. Still, it might have some surprises even I might not expect.'**_ Prodigy took a moment to look at Izuku, who did his best to keep a strong front. _**'It's not my life that's on the line this time, it's the kid's too.'**_

*CREAK*

Another creak erupted from the end of the hallway, narrowing his eyes as he got on one knee, keeping his breathing steady. He remembered the lessons his 'father' gave him: keep a calm mind, listen to your surroundings, strike the moment you see the opponent. If you hesitate for even a moment, you die….that was a lesson that was burned into his very soul.

….

…

….

*Creak*

*BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG*

Without a moment's hesitation, Prodigy began to fire a barrage of light blue bullets, each shot flashing light into the dark hallway. Izuku was caught off guard when he saw a single figure running towards Prodigy, the main features he noticed were their long black hair and red eyes. Much to his shock, the figure dodged each and every one of Prodigy's bullets as they inched closer and closer to the armored male.

Just as the attacker was two feet from Prodigy….they drew out a long katana.

Thinking on his feet, Prodigy raised his rifle and successfully blocked the sword from slashing his chest. The two stepped back, with Prodigy parrying the slashes as the assailant thrust their sword forward. Raising his rifle, Prodigy successfully pulled the attacker's sword through the trigger before he rolled back, kicking the attacker in the stomach as they crashed on their back. Both he and the attacker kicked themselves back on their feet, quickly turning around to aim their weapons at one another.

*BOOM*

A bolt of lightning struck the sky, allowing Prodigy to stare into the eyes of Akame. Both fighters narrowed their eyes at one another, neither dropping their guard. "Who are you/ **who the hell are you?** " Both Akame and Prodigy said at the same time cautiously. Akame didn't expect to see someone with such…. strange armor and weaponry while Prodigy didn't expect a girl that looked around Izuku's age wielding a katana and running faster than the eye could see. If it wasn't for his instincts, he was sure she would've gotten him.

*Woosh*

Hearing a large gust of wind behind him, Prodigy quickly snapped to the right just as a strange lance sailed right passed him, crashing into the stairs behind him. Akame took this opportunity to rush Prodigy with a slash towards his neck. However, because of his helmet, Akame couldn't see the smirk that spread across his face as he clenched his fist, allowing his energy coated short blade to pop out of the top of his fist, blocking Murasame's slash, blue sparks flashing from the clash.

"PROD-" Before Izuku could finish, he heard a series of footsteps closing in on him. Just as he turned his head….a newcomer came out of nowhere, pinning the young Hero in Training on the ground. "GUAH!"

"I thought there were guards inside this place." A seductive female voice called out, her golden eyes shimmering through the darkness as she held both of Izuku's arms down. "But I didn't think there would be any cuties in here~~~"

' _C-C-Cutie?!'_ Despite the rather dire situation, Izuku felt his entire face heat up at the predatory expression on his back. With another flash of lightning, Izuku was able to clearly see the attacker….and her appearance caused his blush to glow.

She had shoulder length blonde hair, golden hair, a pair of lion eyes, claws that replaced her arms, white pants….and perhaps the biggest pair of breasts Izuku had ever seen, concealed in a tight black tube top.

' _W-Who is she? D-Does she have some kind of transformation Quirk, or is this a Mutation Quirk…..oh wait, wrong universe.'_ Izuku tried desperately not to look at her assets as he attempted to break free of her grasp. Yet much to his shock, her strength was monstrous, which could stem from her lion like appearance.

"What's wrong, hon? Don't you wanna play a little~~" Leone asked while leaning forward, taking an experimental whiff of Izuku's scent. "Hmmmm, you don't smell like a soldier of the Empire. You smell really sweet though." An idea crossed her mind as she smiled seductively at him. "Maybe I should have a little taste." Before Izuku could react, Leone used her right hand to lift his mask just at his mouth and licked his right cheek, causing him to shiver in fear.

"SMASH!" Activating his Full Cowling, Izuku pulled his legs from under Leone's body before kicking her in the stomach, causing her to gasp in surprise as she fell several feet away from the green haired male.

"Leone?" Akame had glanced away from her fight with Prodigy to see her comrade on the ground, clutching her stomach. She then raised her Murasame to block a slash from Prodigy's left blade.

" **Here's a piece of advice: don't drop your guard."** Prodigy said in a serious tone before he glanced at Izuku. **"Kid, you alright?"**

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku said, sitting upright while trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. The blonde woman was rather…..upclose, like Hatsume during the Sports Festival, and Izuku didn't like people invading his personal space. Opening his eyes, Izuku gasped as he saw the woman on her knees, coughing heavily. "Oh no, what did I do?" Standing up, Izuku quickly ran towards Leone, a look of guilt behind his mask. "A-Are you okay?! I'm so, so, so SO sorry for d-doing that! Y-You were just on me, s-saying this weird stuff. Then you l-licked me and I didn't know what to do, s-so I just used One For-"

"Hehehehe…." Izuku was cut off when he heard the woman laugh, yes LAUGH with her head down. "HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHA!" Her quietly giggle quickly turned into full blown laughter as she snapped her head back. She then stopped laughing, wiping some of her saliva off her mouth as she grinned at Izuku. "That wasn't bad kid. You're pretty damn strong!"

"Ummmm….t-thanks?" Izuku didn't like the way she was grinning at him, almost like she was stripping him with her eyes. This must be how the girls feel whenever Mineta and Kaminari look at them.

' _Back in Musutafa'_

"ACHOO!" A certain pair of perverts suddenly sneezed in their hands as they began to exit the bus.

"Did it feel like someone was thinking about us?" Kaminari asked his purple haired friend, who rubbed the bottom of his nose.

"I think so…." A big grin appeared on his face as he thought of a theory. "Maybe some of the girls are finally starting to notice us."

"Get real." Kyoka Jirou walked passed them, a disinterested expression on her face. "You two are too perverted for any of us to think of you as boyfriend material. Get your minds out of the gutter." With that, she walked away, leaving the two perverts of class 1-A to think about her words.

"...She's SO into us."

"I know, right?"

' _Back with Izuku'_

"You like to play rough, right?" Leone said while rolling her arms, her eyes locked on Izuku like a predator to their prey. "Good… because I like playing rough too."

' _...Oh shit.'_ Was all Izuku thought as Leone suddenly rushed towards him. Utilizing his Full Cowling ability, Izuku quickly leaped to the right, preventing Leone from capturing him. Latching onto the wall, Izuku jumped off it, landing on his feet. However, this proved to be a mistake as Leone got into a pouncing position, her grin growing ever so slightly. _'They aren't villains…...are they? I don't want to fight anyone if we don't have to, but….'_

" **Kid!"** Prodigy called out, crossing his blades to block a downward slash from Akame. **"Find…. the Gem!"** Removing one of his arms from the parry, Prodigy grabbed the red eyed assassin by the wrist, pulling her towards him. However, Akame was much skilled that the leader of the Sentinels as she quickly kicked him, performing a backflip before landing on her feet. Typing on his gauntlet, Prodigy took out a small screen before throwing it to Izuku, who clumsily caught it. **"I'll hold them off, you go find it!"**

"Ummm, okay!" Izuku answered with a nod, looking at Leone. "I, umm… have to go. GOODBYE!" Feeling One for All coursing through his veins, Izuku quickly jumped over the lioness before he turned the corner.

"Hey! Don't leave yet, little cutie!" Leone shouted with a chuckle, looking back at Akame. "You can handle this guy, right Akame?" All Akame did was nod, making Leone grin widely before she runs after Izuku. "I hate teasers!"

" **Your friend is interesting."** Prodigy admitted as he and Akame pulled away from one another. **"But I need to ask something."** Akame raised her brow slightly at the sudden question. Was he trying to drop her guard or was he genuinely asking something? She would listen, of course, but that didn't mean she was dropping her stance.

"What?" Akame asked bluntly.

' _ **At least she's forward about it.'**_ Prodigy thought with a slight sweatdrop before regaining his composure. **"Why the hell did you attack us? I know I shot first and I am sorry, but from the way you attacked, you were trying to kill me."**

"You're a guard, protecting the palace of the First Emperor. Which means you work for the Empire, and that makes you an enemy." Akame answered, turning her sword to show Prodigy his reflection. She then, however, tilted her head slightly. "I've never seen someone with weapons like yours. Are you a part of the Jaegers?"

' _ **Jaegers? She thinks I'm the enemy?'**_ Mentally facepalming to himself, Prodigy raised his arm blades….befor retracting them back into his wrist. Raising his hands in a surrendering motion, Prodigy spoke up in a calm and collected tone. **"I think there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not a part of the Jaegers or even the Empire."** Akame narrowed her eyes. Because of his helmet, Akame couldn't tell if he was lying or not, and yet the tone of his voice was completely serious.

"So who are you? Why are you in this place?" She asked with a serious tone, slightly lowering her sword.

' _ **Ahhh, screw it. This war might affect her too, and the faster we get the Destiny Gem, the better.'**_ Prodigy thought with a quiet sigh before opening his mouth. **"My name is Prodigy and the person in the green bunny outfit you saw is Izuku. We're both on a mission to collect these Gems that are crucial in protecting everything you know. One of them has been detected in this castle. All we would like to do is secure it and we'll be on our way, nothing more, nothing else. I don't want to take lives if I can avoid it."**

Akame, despite her young age, was able to detect the difference between truth and a lie, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Prodigy sounded…. honest. There could have been a stutter in his voice, his hands could've twitched, but none of that happened. He stood completely still, his hands were straight and his voice was strong, just like the Boss. If he truly was a member of the Empire, he would've taken the chance to shoot her, given how he had yet to draw out his sidearms.

With a small exhale of air from her nostrils, Akame slashed the air with her Murasame before sheathing it away.

"I see." Akame said with a calm tone. "If you need this Gem, then perhaps we can-"

*BOOM*

Before Akame could finish, a loud explosion erupted from inside of the palace, causing Prodigy and Akame to stagger for a moment. "What was that?" Akame asked Prodigy, slowly drawing out Murasame from its sheath. Seeing the look she was giving him, Prodigy quickly pressed the left side of his helmet in order to communicate with Sophie.

" **Sophie, what the hell was that?"** Prodigy asked Sophie, getting a confused look from Akame.

" _ **Grade B explosion located from within the palace. Scans indicate the location in which the explosion originated is where the Destiny Gem is theorized to be in. I recommend caution, sir."**_ Sophie said within Prodigy's helmet, making him scowl.

" **We didn't detect any Fygla ships in this planet. So how…..oh shit."** Realization dawned on Prodigy as he quickly picked up his rifle. **"Akame, we need to get to the Kid and your friend."**

"Why?" Akame asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

" **Because they're in danger."** That was all Akame needed to hear as she and Prodigy quickly began to run towards their allies.

' _Two minutes ago'_

' _This is insane! How can she catch up with me?!'_ That thought continued to replay within Izuku Midoriya's mind as he continued to bounce from wall to wall, Leone hot on his tail. He knew a lot of fast people(the first ones on his mind being Iida, Kacchan and All Might), but the way Leone was following him like a cat chasing a mouse, her being the cat… and him unfortunately being the mouse. Everytime he jumped the wall, Leone got one inch closer to him, and every time he looked back, she flashed him that same grin that sent shivers down his spine. _'I'm dead if she catches me!'_

"What's the rush, cutie? I just wanna play! Don't you wanna have fun~" Leone called out, her blood boiling with excitement as she nearby grabbed Izuku's leg. This was so much fun. She wasn't going to actually kill the kid, rather she was going to bring him back as her little boy toy. He was so cute, acting all nervous when she licked him. Plus, while she was a bit ticked at the kick he gave her, she was interested in how strong he was. Maybe he could even surpass Tatsumi if he trained hard enough. _'Yup. This little guy's all mine!'_

Looking back at the scanner, Izuku noticed at it began to beep faster, which meant he had to be close to the Destiny Gem. It then crossed his mind about how he would secure it. Would he simply pocket it like a rock or find a box to put it in? Prodigy wasn't very clear on the matter, but he would need to wing it when he crossed that bridge. Raising his head from the scanner, Izuku noticed a set of large gold doors not too far from where he was, and judging by the scanner…..he was going to reach the Gem before Leone caught up with him.

' _I…..just need…..to get to….those doors…..and find….the Gem… please be there, please be there.'_ Bouncing off the wall yet again, Izuku began to sprint towards the doors. Thanks to Full Cowling, his speed was significantly increased and the best part was that he didn't need to strain himself like the first times he used One for All. _'Almost….there…'_

However, just as Izuku was about to grab the door handle…..

*DING*

"OWWW!" He suddenly crashed into what could only be described as an invisible wall, causing him to fall on his butt. Rubbing his head, the Ninth holder of One for All raised his head, but found nothing in front of him. "What was that?"

"Huh?" The student of Class 1-A suddenly tensed up at the sound of a new voice, yet he couldn't see the speaker. Standing up, Izuku curiously stuck his hands out, trying to feel something. When he felt some kind of armor, he flinched as it moved away from him. He continued to feel the air, occasionally touching the invisible armor before it slapped his hand. "Knock it off!"

"W-What the?"

*Boing*

Two large orbs were pressed against the back of Izuku's head as two familiar furry arms wrapped around his body, preventing him from moving. Izuku's soul froze as he heard a very familiar voice call out from behind. "I…..found….you~~~~~~~~" Leone grinned as she saw Izuku shake like a chihuahua. She could feel him trying to escape his grasp, which cause her to hug him even tighter. "You almost got away cute stuff. That hurts, you know."

"Leone, who the hell is this guy?" Appearing out of thin air was none other than Tatsumi, who was donned in his white Incursio armor. His yellow eyes shifted from the nervous kid in his ally's grasp to Leone. "Seriously, who is this guy?"

"I think he was a guard or something, but he isn't wearing the standard armor." Leone said, nuzzling her left cheek against Izuku's right one, earning an audible gulp from her 'prisoner.' "Plus he doesn't smell like someone corrupted."

"You can seriously tell if someone's corrupted by their scent? Man, your Imperial Arms has everything." Tatsumi said with a shake of his head. He then looked at Izuku with a curious gaze. "He doesn't look like a guard if he's dressed like a green rabbit. I don't think I've ever seen anyone dress like this."

' _A green rabbit?'_ Izuku felt rather insulted by the fact everyone kept comparing his outfit to a rabbit. He was just trying to keep the original design he had made when he was a kid with an homage to All Might….but then again, the 'ears' might be a bit much. "L-Look, this is all a b-big mistake."

"I'll say." Leone said with a pout. "You didn't give me a good fight. I wasn't going to kill you…..unless you give me a good reason not to. I'm pretty sure Akame's already taken care of your friend."

"Friend? You mean that other guy with the helmet?" Tatsumi asked with a raised brow(though no one would tell while he was in his Incursio armor). He remembered Akame telling him to throw his lance at the guy before going around to find the First Emperor's room. It took a little while, but he was able to find it, but then this green guy came out of nowhere and crashed into him. So much for an easy mission.

"Prodigy….." Izuku muttered out of concern, something that didn't go unnoticed by Leone.

"Prodigy? That's what he name is?" Leone asked curiously. The guy in his arms may be the enemy(at least in her eyes), but she could at least have a little talk before taking him back to base. "And who are you, cutie? I wanna see what you look like." Removing one of her arms, Leone pulled Izuku's mask, allowing his freckled face and messy green hair. "Ohhhhh, I knew you were a cutie under that bunny mask. Those cheeks are so irresistible!"

"Ummmmm…..ummmm…...I'M IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Izuku shouted without thinking about what Prodigy just told him about keeping his identity a secret.

"Well, at least we know his name." Tatsumi said with a flat tone. The way this guy, who looked to be a little younger than he was, just revealed his full name like it was nothing. That was one rule that all assassins take to heart: NEVER REVEAL YOUR NAME. "So….Izuku…..are you really a guard here? You look a little….young to be doing this for the Empire."

"Y-yeah, about that…." Izuku lowered his head, averting his eyes from Tatsumi while twiddling his thumbs. "I-I-I'm not-"

*Ting*Ting*Ting*

Before Izuku could finish, a series of loud tap sounds erupted from the hallway. The three turned their heads, but found nothing. "What the hell?" Leone said, her golden eyes narrowed as she began to sniff the air. She could smell Izuku, Tatsumi, Akame, and even that Prodigy guy…..yet the last two weren't anywhere near them. Looking down, her eyes widened as she saw three metallic balls roll towards her, Izuku and Tatsumi. "Tatsumi."

"I see them." Tatsumi curiously picked up one of the balls, examining it with narrowed eyes. These things looked so advanced, unlike anything he had ever seen. If they were bombs, wouldn't they go off the moment they hit the ground? Then again, there was talk of explosives that would take a few seconds before exploding via a pin. Noticing the strange top, Tatsumi tapped it with his index finger…

….only for a small red glowing cylinder to pop out.

*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*

And to make matters worse, the cylinder began to flash rapidly, causing Tatsumi to drop it. "Why the hell is it doing that?" Just as he finished that sentence, the other two metallic balls ejected their own cylinders, flashing rapidly. "Oh shit."

' _They look like grenades, but more futuristic….wait, and those flashes are like a countdown…..'_ Izuku's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going on.

These devices….were grenades.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Izuku shouted, trying to break out of Leone's strong grip. "THOSE ARE GRENADES!" Hearing what Izuku shouted, both Leone and Tatsumi widened their eyes before they both jumped out of the way, with the former still holding the green haired male. Not knowing how big the blast radius would be, Izuku raised his right arm, holding it with his left as his middle finger and thumb were pressed against one another.

"Kid, what are you-" Leone stopped as she saw what looked like green electricity coursing through Izuku's body, sending shivers down her spine. _'What is that? Does he have an Imperial Arms?'_

"DELAWARE SMASH!" Focusing a good amount of One for All into his fingers, Izuku let out a single flick….which sent a powerful wind pressure shockwave. It began to torn through the walls of the hallway, shattering the windows and sending the three grenades away.

*BOOM*

However, the three explosives detonated, sending a large explosion that began to rival Izuku's Delaware Smash, tearing through the First Emperor's doors and sending the three humans flying back.

' _Present'_

" _ **K….ki…...you hear…..kid…...kid….KID!"**_

*Slap*

Izuku suddenly gasped as he felt a hand strike his face, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to wake his ass up. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Prodigy's helmet, followed by the scent of smoke. Coughing in his hand, he looked up at Prodigy with a frown. "Pr…...Prodigy, is that you?"

" **Who else would wear something this good?"** Prodigy joked while letting out a relieved sigh. The damn kid's barely been in another Earth for an hour and already, he's been caught in a large explosion. **"You didn't use that power you have, right?"**

"Ummmm, I s-sorta used it." Izuku said while standing up. He looked at his right hand and frowned a bit as he saw part of his glove was ripped, probably due to the force of his Delaware Smash. Looking down, Izuku noticed that part of his torso was scorched, with a few holes here and there. Other than that, he was fine. However…...he realized he wasn't the only one caught in the explosion. "Leone!"

"Present!" Standing up from some burning debris was none other than Leone, who despite being covered by ashes, grinned. "Glad that you were worried about me, Izuku~"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOUR ARM!" Izuku frantically pointed at the blonde haired woman's left arm. Raising a brow, she looked down and noticed that her arm was severely burned, with some shards of glass pierced in her arm.

" **Hey, I have some Bio Foam in my gauntlet for those burns."** Prodigy said while raising his right arm. The woman may have tried to kill him and Izuku, he wasn't going to let her suffer. However, much to his surprise, Leone chuckled as she began to offhandedly pull out the glass without even flinching.

"Thanks, but I have a little surprise for you boys." Leone said with a wink. Before Izuku had the chance to stutter, his eyes widened as Leone's wounds began to heal at a rapid pace. Not even Recovery Girl's Quirk could work so fast! It was beyond incredible.

' _ **Well shit. She could give Neva Frost a challenge with how fast she heals.'**_ Prodigy thought with a small nod of respect. He liked strong women, those who don't always need a man to help them stand on their own. Noticing her lion like appearance, Prodigy began to think of how different this world is. _**'Do some of the humans in this world have hybrid's like the Kid's planet? If so, that could either be useful for the cause…..or it could be our greatest disadvantage.'**_

"Tatsumi, are you okay?" Akame's voice snapped Prodigy out of his thoughts as he saw her pulling someone in white armor out of some debris.

"Yeah. Just a little ringing in the ear." Tatsumi waved off her concern before he looked back at Prodigy and Izuku. "Are you even a part of the Empire? I've never seen a soldier save a member of Night Raid."

" **Yeah….about that….."** Prodigy rubbed the back of his head. He didn't want to reveal the idea of the Multiverse, but it might at least explain why they were here.

"Wait." Leone extended a hand, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the First Emperor's room. "Someone's here."

The group listened as the sound of a calm set of footsteps echoed through the hallway. Akame began to draw out her Mursamae, Tatsumi clenched his fist, Izuku pulled his mask over his head, and Prodigy slowly raised his rifle.

The footsteps got louder and louder until a lone figure walked out of the smoking entrance. One of the first things the group was able to notice was their solid black foot, which had a dark armor plating along the side.

*Boom*

Yet another clash of lightning flashed from the hole, created by the explosion. The moment they saw the figure…..they knew it was going to be serious.

Stepping out of the room was a tall figure, standing at 6'5z. They were clad in midnight black armor, which seemed to separate with each breath the wearer took, equally black gauntlets with silver lines along the fingers, a silver belt with a small black box that looked like a belt buckle, small shoulder pads, and a silver helmet with a single black visor that spread to where the eyes would be located.

In the right hand of the newcomer….was a gold crown with an orange gem in the center of it.

' _The Emperor's Imperial Arms, the All Seeing Crown: Observateur!'_ Akame, Tatsumi and Leone thought in shock. They didn't expect a third party would swing by and steal the Imperial Arms while they were fighting Prodigy and Izuku.

" **Well this is great."** Prodigy sneered as he stepped forward, a deep frown on his face. **"Of all the people he would have sent, I should've known it would be you…...Shatter."**

 **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! 3rd Dragneel, why the hell did you stop at another cliffhanger?! You bastard!**

 **That's probably what you guys are thinking now, huh? Well, I'm a sneaky little jerk who wants to make sure you guys stay around as the story gets better…...nah, I'm just yanking your chain. I did this simply because I wanted to tease a major fight before focusing on the other characters. Before you ask, no, the new enemy, known as Shatter, is NOT a Hieratic. He works for Zoras, but there is a reason he was never a part of his elite troops. Just because he isn't a Hieratic doesn't mean he's weak, as you'll see in the future.**

 **I wanted to keep the action in this chapter as realistic to the characters as possible while also showing off some potential dynamics. Before y'all bitch at me for not having Akame kill Prodigy or Izuku in a second, other people who were slower have been able to parry her slashes. Plus the comedy I wrote in felt right, given how serious I started the chapter. Don't expect Tekkadan to escape the grasp of the Fygla in one chapter because shit will get dark really fast.**

 **As for the Gem in the Crown….the name of the Imperial Arms could give you a hint, but I won't say what it is, nor what it does. I like keeping the important shit to myself. But still, I hope you guys will like what I have planned for this fight scene.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and P-what the?**

 **What is that? Do you guys hear it?**

 **(Play Rubberband Man-Spinners)**

 **OH SHIT, WE GOT RUBBERBAND MAN BOYS AND GIRLS!**

' _Space'_

The vast emptiness of space was peaceful, even poetic to those who took the time to stare at it. No one could hear you scream, and even the loudest explosion would be mute to most.

However, the mute atmosphere of space was interrupted….by the sound of a roaring engine, followed by a large spaceship flying by. The ship itself looked rather used, with a tan color scheme, a V-shaped haul, two engines that had what looked like wings on the sides and the words 'Bebop" enscribed on the side.

Inside the bridge of the ship, what sounded like an old song played through the speakers of said ship. One crew member wagged their finger in order to follow the beat. After three beats, they clenched their fist before opening their mouth to sing.

"Hey y'all, prepare yourself for the Rubberband…..Man!" A man with black hair with a green tint, brown eyes and was wearing a dark blue suit sung, bobbing his head to the music. He grinned as he looked to his left. "Sing it, Jet!"

"You've never heard a sound like a rubberband…...Man!" Next to the first male was another male. He seemed to be much older, with a muscular physique, a bald head, sideburns that connected to a black beard, black eyes, a small scar on his face, wearing a flight suit and a cybernetic left arm. He seemed to be the pilot of the ship, yet he joined with his own rough singing voice.

"You're bound to lose control when the rubberband….starts to jam!" Next to both males was a female woman with chin length violet hair, green eyes, and a voluptuous figure that was hugged by her tight yellow leather clothes. She swung her legs on top of the console while adding her piece to the ground sing along. "You know Jet, I thought for sure you were going to make use listen to more of your Blues collection, but this is pretty good."

"Hey, don't disrespect Blues, Faye. They helped inspire other forms of music…..but yeah, the Spinners aren't half bad." The older man, now known as Jet, said lowering the volume on the Bridge's sound system.

"You know, I agree with what Faye's saying." The other male said while taking a cigarette from their shirt pocket, lighting it and taking a puff of smoke. "Blues is good and all, but having something different once in a while is good for moral, am I right Jet?"

"If that's the case, then maybe we shouldn't have meat in every meal, wouldn't you say Spike?" Jet countered with a small smirk.

"Meaty meat, so good!" A four voice, this one being that of a young female called out in front of Faye. The speaker was the youngest of the crew, with copper-colored skin, bright red hair, amber eyes and was wearing a loose midriff white shirt and compression shorts. She let out a wide smile while moving her lazily in the air. "Meat good for Edward's head. It helps make her very smart."

"I thought you said it was candy." Faye said with a flat tone.

"What do you think, Ein?" Looking down, Edward smiled as she saw a white and brown corgi laying on its side, sleeping soundly. Upon hearing its name, the corgi let out a lazy yawn before looking at Edward, barking a bit. "Right! You're so smart, Ein!" The three adults of the Bebop looked at each other with the same bewildered expression. They knew Ewdard and Ein had a connection, but the way she always responded to Ein's barks was…..just plain weird. Then again, she was a kid, so they would just let it slide.

*Beep*Beep*

"Oh?" The scanners to the Bebop suddenly began to ring, catching everyone's attention. Lowering her feet, Edward put on her goggles and began to type on her console. "Distress call coming, small ship on…..the right."

"A distress call, huh?" Jet rubbed his beard a little, thinking of the best course of action. Spike stared at his friend, knowing exactly what he was going to do. Opening his eyes, Jet began to type on his own console as the Bebop slowly turned right.

"Are we really going to help someone right now? Why would we do that?" Faye asked, glancing at Jet with a small frown. She wasn't a heartless person, but that didn't mean she would spend every minute of every day, saying whatever jackass who was floating in space just because they ran out of gas.

"Because someone could be dying, Faye." Jet answered without looking at her.

"I get that. But WHY are we doing it?" Faye asked again.

"Because we're good people." Spike said with a shrug. Feeling Faye's eyes on him, he turned to her and smirked. "Plus whoever it is could give us some wolongs for our efforts."

"Which ISN'T the point." Jet said, giving Spike an irritated glare. He may be retired as an officer, but he still believed in justice and helping those who need it. Spike simply rolled his eyes at Jet's words, but said nothing as he took another puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Edward, how close are we?"

"Hmmmm, 400 clicks…...350….300…" As Edward looked at the scanner, she tilted her head and frowned. "Uh oh."

"What's uh oh? Why did you say uh oh?" Faye asked the youngest member of the Bebop, lowering her feet from the console.

"I don't think the distress signal is from a ship." Feeling everyone looking at her, she raised her head with a 'serious' expression. "It's from… A BIG ROBOT!"

"...What?" Spike, Jet and Faye all said in unison. A big robot, like from some of the cartoons Edward would watch from time to time? God, this is why kids shouldn't watch too much tv.

"It's true!" Edward shouted while flailing her arms. "A big robot is calling me, saying 'HELP ME EDWARD, HELP ME!" We need to help Mr Robot!" Jet let out a tired sigh while rubbing his forehead to prevent another headache. I guess it was time to be a parent again.

"Edward, let me tell you something." Jet said with a somewhat soft tone as he did not want to hurt her feelings. "The 'Big Robots' you keep talking about. They aren't real. All of it is fake so kids would watch it and their parents would buy the toys. Again, Big Robots aren't-"

*BANG*

"AAAHHH!" A loud bang in front of the Bebop caused everyone inside to let out a shout of surprise. Ein, in response to this, began to bark loudly in front of the window of the Bridge. Turning their heads, the Bebop crew saw something none of them thought they would see.

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE WAS CALLING ME!" Edward shouted while pointing her finger at the window.

"What…." Jet said in shock.

"The….." Spike added with his own level of surprise.

"HELL?!" Faye, being the most vocal of the group, shouted while standing up from her seat.

In front of the bridge of the Bebop…...was none other…than Barbatos.

 **Next time: This is new.**


End file.
